Set Fire to the Rain
by andpaperflowers
Summary: AU Brucas! Six months after graduation, Nathan and Haley are killed in an accident. They entrust their baby with Lucas and Brooke, who broke up a year ago. Now, they must struggle to become a family for the sake of James.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my newest Brucas AU fic that begins in their freshman year of college. Warning: Nathan and Haley are dead in this fic. If that bothers you, you can still turn back now! This will, of course, be heavy Brucas, but will have some slight Leyton in the beginning. There will be a lot of flashbacks of Baley, Brathan, Laley, and Lathan. I hope you enjoy! Please review **

My Dearest Tigger,

If you're reading this letter, than something has happened not only to me, but also to Nate. So I guess the first thing I'll say is that it's all going to be okay. However we passed, if we were together, everything is going to be all right. If we weren't, but now we're both gone, we'll meet up on the other side. Always and forever, right?

This letter is more than that, though. This letter is my request for you to take care of our most prized possession, our baby James. I know what you're thinking; you're not capable of such a task. But Brooke, I know you are.

And you'll have Lucas to help you.

All I ask is that you two make him feel like he has a real family. Avoid shuttling him between your houses if you can. Make him feel like he has two parents who love him, because he does. In reality, he'll have four.

I want you two to formally adopt him. I want you to raise him as your own, no matter how old he is at the time that you're reading this. I want you to not feel guilty if he calls you mom and Lucas dad. In fact, nothing would make us happier. All we want is for him to be loved and to grow up in a home where he has an honest to God family.

Nathan and I chose you and Lucas because we love you both more than anything, and you're the best people we know. If our son should be like anyone, we can only hope he'll turn out like you two.

I love you, Brooke. I'll always be with you in your heart and in James.

You can do this.

Love always,

Tutor Mom

Brooke Davis stared in shock at the letter that had been placed in her hands by the lawyer of Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott. He had handed it to her along with a box with her name on it. She was sitting in what had been their living room in their living quarters at Duke. She and Peyton had flown to North Carolina immediately after receiving a hysterical phone call from Lucas, and the two girls had yet to stop since arriving. They had been ushered from Tree Hill directly to campus, where the lawyer had read the will and handed Brooke Haley's letter.

James Lucas Scott was only six months old. And now, he was an orphan.

Lucas was clutching a similar letter, looking equally floored. She didn't dare glance at Peyton, who was reading over Lucas's shoulder. James began to cry from the other room, and Brooke immediately stood.

"I'll get him," she whispered unnecessarily. She cautiously approached the nursery, reaching for the baby tentatively. "Hi buddy. I'm your aunt Brooke. I'm here to take care of you, okay?"

The baby quieted as she raised him up to her face, his big blue eyes blinking at her.

"You're so handsome," she whispered softly, drawing him to her chest. "You have your daddy's eyes."

Without being able to hold herself back, the sobs started to come, racking every inch of her body. Haley and Nathan, the unstoppable power couple, were dead.

They had had a girl from Haley's chemistry class babysit James so that they could go on a date night. On their way back into town, a classmate leaving a frat party had drunkenly collided head on with their car; all three had died in the accident.

"Brooke," came a cautious voice from the doorway, "are you okay?"

She turned to see Peyton staring at her with concern. She was surprised how well the generally dramatic blonde had been holding it together.

"I'm okay," Brooke hiccupped. "He just…he looks a lot like Nate."

"Let me take him," Peyton soothed, reaching for the baby.

James instantly clung to Brooke's shirt, shrieking again as Peyton attempted to remove him. Brooke suddenly noticed something. On his mobile, there was a photo of herself and Lucas, from back when they were dating. Haley had taken it on one of their many double dates. They were simply smiling, arms around each other.

Brooke noticed Peyton's eyes narrow quite obviously but couldn't find the strength to acknowledge it. Now was not the time to fight over Lucas Scott. Whatever drama was going to come of this arrangement would have to wait. The only thing that Brooke could think about was that Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott were gone. And that now, at eighteen years old, she was going to be responsible for raising their son.

"It's okay, buddy," Brooke soothed, bouncing the baby up and down. "That's your Aunt Peyton. She's here for you, too."

Brooke was able to hand James to Peyton after that with relative ease, although his blue eyes still remained stuck on Brooke.

"What are you, the baby whisperer?" Peyton attempted to joke, but it fell flat. She couldn't manage a smile and neither could Brooke. The brunette sighed deeply and led the way back to the living room, relieving her blonde friend as James began to fuss again.

Lucas barely glanced up from where he was staring at the carpet. Tears were dripping off of his face unchecked, and Peyton immediately went to comfort him. He leaned into her embrace and shut his eyes, and suddenly Brooke felt like she was on the outside looking in. A year ago, she had been his. Now, it was her best friend holding him. She looked at a picture of Nathan and Haley on the wall. They had always made sure she could feel a part of something, and now they were gone. She glanced down at the baby in her arms and managed a small smile at him.

"I guess you're the man in my life now, huh?" she whispered, dropping a kiss to his forehead. The baby seemed to relax visibly, his blue eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm so sorry," the lawyer apologized, "I know that this is an extremely difficult time, but if you two agree to adopt James, I'm going to need your signatures on this document declaring you his legal guardians."

Lucas made no indication that he had even heard the man, and so Brooke stepped forward, signing her name without hesitation. Haley had been the most amazing friend to Brooke. There was not even a fleeting though in her head that she might turn down Haley's last request.

Lucas finally untangled himself from his girlfriend long enough to sign the paper before falling back into her arms. The lawyer left shortly after, and Brooke sighed, walking into the nursery to escape the crying mess that Lucas had become. James had finally fallen asleep, and she placed him gently in his crib. She wandered across the hall to Nathan and Haley's room.

The bed was still unmade, and some of Nathan's workout clothes were scattered on the floor leading into the bathroom. She smiled a little, imagining Haley scolding him. She sat on the edge of their bed and felt the tears begin to come once again as she thought of the last time she had seen her friends.

"_This is it, Davis," Nathan grinned, putting her suitcase in the trunk of her car. "You're California bound." _

_Brooke clapped excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so excited!" _

_"I'll miss you, Brooke," he laughed. "Who else is going to teach Hales how to lighten up?" _

"_Hey!" Haley protested as she approached, holding her infant son in her arms. "I am plenty fun!" _

"_Yes, you are," Brooke said mockingly, gently embracing Haley as not to squish the baby between them. "Bye, handsome. Your auntie Brooke loves you very much." _

"_I love you, Brooke," Haley said suddenly, meeting her eyes. "You're going to do great." _

"_I'm not so sure about that." _

"_I am. You'll see." _

That had only been three months ago, at the end of the summer. Brooke lay back on the bed, looking to her left to what must have been Haley's nightstand. A picture of them from that day was propped proudly in a frame beside one of James. She wasn't sure how long she laid there as the tears came. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. She just laid on the bed and cried.

"_Clothes over bros?" Brooke asked tentatively, offering Haley her fist. The other girl laughed, her face lighting up. _

_"Clothes over bros," she agreed, bumping her fist lightly. _

"Brooke?" came an unexpected voice. Brooke was shaken from her tearful reverie by the arrival of Lucas, who stood in the doorway as if he didn't belong there.

"Hi," Brooke croaked out, sitting up. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"I think we should head back to Tree Hill. You and Peyton can crash at my place."

"Yeah, I guess we should. I'll start packing Jamie's things, I guess."

The air hissed out of Lucas like a balloon as he stared at the brunette, finally understanding the situation. He and Brooke had been entrusted to take care of James. Haley and Nathan's baby James. The only thing on earth they loved more than each other.

"We should talk about that," Lucas said.

"I don't think there's much to talk about," Brooke said with resolve, standing up. "I'll move back to Tree Hill, and we'll raise him there."

"Brooke, I have school."

"Well, then I will raise him there," the brunette said fiercely.

"Brooke, you shouldn't have to move. I'm sure that Lydia would be more than willing to take him."

Brooke scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Do you want him to be raised in an RV?"

"It's not as if we're the best options!" Lucas shouted.

"They chose _us!" _Brooke yelled back. "Out of everyone they knew, everyone they loved, they chose us with their child. I don't understand why, but they did. That _means _something, Lucas. They wanted us to raise him together."

"Neither one of us knows anything about babies!" Lucas exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "This is completely out of our league, Brooke! We're eighteen and in college."

"I'm eighteen and you're in college. You're nineteen. I don't go to school," Brooke hissed, pushing past him. "I'm going to get James and his things, and then we'll go."

"Brooke," he attempted to argue, reaching out to grab her wrist. She shook him off with a fierce glare.

"If you don't want him, fine," she seethed. "But I'm taking him."

"We'll talk about this later," he insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Lucas was left standing in the hallway as Brooke entered James's room. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, willing himself not to start crying again.

_God Hales, how am I going to do this? _


	2. Chapter 2

The day of Haley and Nathan's funeral, Brooke approached the podium nervously, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Hi," she said in her hoarse whisper. "I'm Brooke Davis, and Haley and Nathan were my best friends. When Hales and I first started hanging out, people were shocked. She was the nerdy tutor and I was the head cheerleader, but it worked. I needed someone like her. Haley was so bright. And I don't mean just intellectually." She looked up, laughing a little through her tears. "See, Hales, look at the big words you taught me? Haley had a bright, sunny glow around her that anyone who was fortunate enough to know her was touched by. She was so kind and helpful, so loving and honest and loyal. There isn't a person in the world that can match up to Haley James Scott in my book. And Nathan….oh, Nathan. We were a more well suited match for friendship, him being the star of the basketball team and all. But he was more than that. If it wasn't for Haley, no one would have known it. Nathan was funny, charming, and strong. He was a rock for all of us. He was the kind of guy you knew you could really count on. Haley and Nathan were the golden couple, the kind of couple you look at and you can't even feel jealous because they were that beautiful. You had to just be happy for them." She looked back up at the sky again, addressing her lost friends. "I love you guys, _so _much. You changed my life. I know wherever you are, you're together and I know that that's what's important. James will always be loved, I'll make sure of it. Always and forever."

With that, Brooke dissolved into sobs and collapsed next to Karen, who held her tightly, whispering words of comfort into her brown hair. The next to get up was Haley's sister Quinn, who stood at the podium sobbing for nearly thirty seconds before her boyfriend slowly led her back to the pews. Peyton watched worriedly as Lucas suddenly slipped out from under her arm and went up.

Lucas stood and took a trembling breath, his eyes locking onto his girlfriend and then drifting to where his mom was comforting Brooke.

"Haley was my best friend," he choked out. "And Nathan was my brother. I think I knew them as well as anyone really could, and they were amazing people to their core. A wise person once told me that those we love never really leave us. I didn't realize at the time that she was quoting Harry Potter, but I think that no matter where they come from, those words are true. I loved Nathan and Haley, and I know everyone here did, too. And they loved us back. They're never really gone, and they'll live on not only in their son, but in all of our hearts and souls."

He locked eyes with Brooke and was surprised to see her offer him a small smile. He flashed back to the moment he had referred to in his speech as he made his way back to his seat.

_"He's gone, Brooke," Lucas sobbed, collapsing half in her lap as they sat on the floor in front of Keith's grave. _

"_Hey now," Brooke said gently, stroking his hair and holding him to her chest. "Those who love us never really leave us. Keith will always be with you, Lucas. He'll even be with me, because I loved him, and I will carry a piece of that love with me forever." _

_Lucas's breaths calmed as he thought about what Brooke had said. He snuggled deeper into her and released several cleansing breaths. He wasn't sure what he would do without her. _

James had begun to cry in Peyton's lap, and Brooke abruptly stood, sweeping him up in her arms and fleeing from the chapel. Several people turned to stare at her, and when Lucas went to stand back up to follow her, Peyton placed a soft hand on his leg.

"Leave her," Peyton suggested. "You know how Brooke is. She prefers to be alone when she's upset."

Lucas felt a need to correct her, to tell her that she was wrong about her best friend, but he supposed that Peyton probably knew better than he did. After all, he hadn't been close with Brooke in over a year. By the end of the service, Lucas was completely emotionally exhausted. A numbness had overcome him, but it was shattered when he saw Brooke lingering at the graves, James clutched tightly to her chest as she cried.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly, approaching her slowly. "Let me take Jamie, you need a break."

She looked up at him, her eyes burning him. "You don't even want him."

"Brooke, you know I do," Lucas pleaded. "We just can't. We can't care for him. When we signed those papers, we were in emotional shock!"

"I knew exactly what I was doing," Brooke sniffed through her tears. "Just sign your rights to him over to me all ready and get it over with."

"You can't raise him alone," Lucas protested.

"I'd rather raise him alone than with someone who doesn't want him," Brooke argued, holding the baby closer to her. "We need to go to the wake. Now is not the time or place for this."

Lucas sighed to himself as he watched her walk away across the cemetery grass, shoulders squared and a baby on her hip.

"It's going to be okay," Peyton's soft voice said suddenly, her arms wrapping around his waist. "She'll come around, she always does. This is just really hard for her."

Lucas groaned, dropping his head to rest on the blonde's. "I just wish she would see that this isn't the best thing for him, or for either of us."

Peyton nodded. "Brooke can be stubborn. She just wants him to have people in his life that care about him because she never did. It's understandable."

"We can still be in his life though," Lucas said weakly.

"I know that," Peyton insisted. "But I'm not sure Brooke does. Maybe you should give it a chance, maybe you're the one who's being stubborn."

"Whose side are you on?" Lucas asked, whirling on her. She put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I love you both, and I think you both have good points. But you'll never know if you don't try."

Lucas sighed and nodded in resignation, letting his girlfriend take his hand and lead him in the direction from which Brooke had just come.

**Brooke&Lucas **

"Hi there," a smooth voice said from behind Brooke as she stood near the bar at the wake. Karen had insisted on taking Jamie off of her hands despite having her own hands full with Lily, but Brooke had been too upset to protest. She turned and found herself looking at a tall, handsome guy around her own age, maybe a couple of years older.

"Hi, do I know you?" she mumbled.

"I'm Jackson Harris," the man introduced. "I played with Nathan at Duke."

"I'm Brooke."

"Yeah, I know," he smiled kindly. "I just wanted to let you know that Haley never stopped going on about you. She really loved you a lot."

"What would she say?" Brooke asked, hungry for any information about her friend.

"She was always saying that there wasn't anyone that she could ever think was as great as you. That you're smart, funny, loyal, selfless; all in all, she just went on and on about what an incredible person you are."

"Well thank you for telling me," Brooke said, smiling with tears swimming in her eyes. "That means a lot to me."

"Why don't you let me take you out for dinner so I can see for myself what all the rage was about?"

Brooke stumbled back a bit, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. Now's really not a good time for me to be dating, with taking care of Jamie and everything."

"I understand," he nodded, but he handed her a napkin with his name and number. "Should a better time come up, give me a call."

"Did that guy really just hit on you at a funeral?" Peyton asked incredulously. Brooke nodded feebly.

"Yeah, he did."

"Only you could get asked out at a wake," Peyton joked, pulling Brooke into her side. "You're pretty great, Brooke Davis."

"Thanks, P. Sawyer."

"You know, my ego was almost wounded by all the Baley gushing."

Brooke rolled her eyes but managed to crack a smile. "I'm better at couple names than you are, Goldilocks."

"Oh yes, the nickname champion," the blonde teased. Brooke was grateful to have her, despite their rough patches and ups and downs. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to make it through this without her. "About Lucas-"

"I don't want to discuss Lucas."

"Brooke, please. I think I convinced him to give it a chance. He's just scared, I think. I understand why you want to follow Haley's wishes, and I think in time he'll see that she obviously had a reason for wanting things this way."

"I'm sorry if this is weird for you," Brooke said suddenly. "Me and Lucas, raising a baby together."

Peyton heaved a sigh. "It is a little weird. It wasn't that long ago that he was telling the world that he was the guy for you."

Brooke looked at her best friend with sympathy, knowing full well how she was feeling. "Peyton, it's always been the two of you. He never meant those things with me."

Peyton forced a weak smile. "I hope you're right."

Brooke ignored the stab at her heart, knowing that Peyton didn't intentionally mean to cut her with those words. "I know so."

Lucas approached and greeted Brooke awkwardly. She offered him a half smile of forgiveness, which he gratefully returned with one of his own.

"So I go back to L.A. tomorrow," Peyton said. "I thought I could pack up your stuff and ship it for you so that you don't have to go through the trouble of flying back with Jamie."

"Thank you so much, Peyton," Brooke said. "I'd really appreciate it."

"It's really no problem. Do you know where you're gonna be staying?"

Brooke opened her mouth to answer, but Lucas cut her off.

"Her and Jamie will stay with me," Lucas said as if it was apparent. Both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. "That's how Haley wanted it."

He shared a glance with Brooke, and it was understood that he was going to give it a try. The smile that lit up her face for the first time in the week following Nathan and Haley's death was worth it to him. He had thought he'd never see her smile like that again.

"I think that's a good idea," Peyton managed to say, despite the uncomfortable feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. She admonished herself for feeling territorial. Brooke had given Lucas up for her, and the brunette had just assured her that it had always been Peyton that was meant for Lucas. So why did she feel so cold at the thought of them living in the same house?

**It can be really hard to be fair to Peyton in Brucas stories. I really don't think she's a bad person, and so I'm trying to make her as understanding as possible, but there will be some serious issues that lead to a Leyton breakup soon enough! I have some really good ideas for this story and I'm very excited about it, so keep reading and reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

With Peyton gone, there was a certain amount of awkwardness lingering in the house. Lucas was often thrown back to when Brooke was living with him and he had been helplessly in love with her. But in so many ways, this was so very different.

The most obvious was the baby they were taking care of. Brooke wasn't the way she had been at sixteen. She spent most of her time in jeans and baggy t-shirts, fussing over the baby instead of her hair. If the baby was asleep, she was sitting up on the couch next to the baby monitor, pouring over parenting books and worrying about doing things wrong.

"These things should come with an instruction manual," Brooke groaned one day after having struggled to get James down for his nap.

Lucas laughed, sitting opposite her with raised eyebrows. "You're doing a great job, Brooke."

"Yeah, with no help from you," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't even hold him," Brooke burst out, looking up at him in obvious exasperation. "I know how hard it is. He has Nathan's eyes and Haley's nose and it's nearly impossible to look at him. I know that."

"That's not-"

"Lucas," Brooke cut him off, but her voice was gentle. "You don't have to lie to me. We basically only have each other now."

"And Peyton," Lucas corrected.

Brooke gave him a crooked smile. "She's three thousand miles away, Luke."

"But she's still here for us."

"Maybe for you," was Brooke's cryptic response as she stood and made her way onto the porch. Lucas groaned and followed her, determined to not let their passive aggressive dialogue continue.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?"

Brooke heaved a deep sigh, turning to him slowly with a sad expression on her face. "Peyton was my best friend, and then you happened when we were sixteen. She's here for you, Lucas. Not for me."

"You know she's there for you!" Lucas exclaimed defensively. "She always has been!"

Brooke gave him a condescending smile. "Sure, Lucas."

"Stop it!" he yelled in frustration.

"Sh!" she hissed. "You're going to wake Jamie."

Lucas rolled his eyes and lowered his voice. "I don't understand what your problem with Peyton is."

"I don't have a problem with Peyton," Brooke said honestly. "But there were things that only Haley could help me through, and now she's gone. And Peyton just can't do it."

Lucas watched helplessly as she turned her teary eyes away from him and walked back into the house, walking into Jamie's room and softly shutting the door.

Brooke kept doing that. She would argue with him in some way or another, and as soon as she got truly emotional, she would lock herself in Jamie's room and sit on the rocking chair that was in there. Lucas went to his room, where he finally remembered the boxes that had come with their letters. He pulled his out from under the bed, where he had stuffed it when they had returned to Tree Hill three weeks ago, and opened it. He sucked in a breath when he realized it was a series of DVDs. Pulling out his laptop, he slipped the first one in and felt his heart constrict when Nathan appeared on the screen.

"Well, hey," his brother said awkwardly. "This is Haley's idea. I'm not really-I think this is stupid. She's acting like we're going to die tomorrow. We're eighteen years old, and Haley's just found out she's pregnant."

"I am not crazy!" he heard Haley's voice call from outside the room. "Now do as you're told!"

Nathan looked directly into the camera sardonically. "See what I mean?"

"Well, Luke, if you're watching this, I'm dead. That's weird to say, really. And if I'm dead, you and Brooke are taking care of Jamie. I'm sure that's a little weird for you guys. You guys just broke up a week ago. Haley's pretty confident that you're going to get back together-"

He was cut off again by Haley, who now popped into the frame for a moment.

"It's a Brucas world, the rest of us are just living in it!" Haley exclaimed before skipping out of the room, leaving her chuckling husband behind.

Nathan suddenly became serious, pinning the screen with an intense blue eyed stare. "Look, man, I figure this is okay because obviously it's been years. Maybe you all ready know by now. But there's something I think you need to hear, and Haley and Brooke don't want to tell you-"

"Do I hear Nathan?" came Brooke's panicked voice. She was standing in the doorway, hand on her heart, and tears in her eyes.

"Um, yeah," Lucas said, slamming his computer shut. "I was watching an old video from high school."

Brooke nodded understandingly. "I've done the same thing. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

"No apologies needed," Lucas assured. "Hey, have you opened that box we got with our letters."

Brooke's face suddenly brightened. "No, I hadn't! I should go do that while he's still asleep. Maybe Haley did make me an instructional manual."

Lucas laughed at her apparent excitement, relieved that she was bouncing out of the room. Brooke had been this way; one second she was down, the next she was up. He was worried about her, in all honesty, but he hadn't known Brooke very well since their breakup, and it felt uncomfortable to ask her to talk about her feelings. She wasn't like Peyton, who would simply come to him asking for help, or Haley, who would sit with him and demand that he help her make lists to organize her thoughts. She was Brooke, and she liked to hide what she was thinking and feeling. His phone began to ring and he answered it with a smile.

"Hey Peyt," he said happily.

"Hey you," the blonde smiled from aross the country. "You sound happy!"

"Yeah," Lucas said, and he suddenly realized that he was happy. "I am. I found these tapes from Nathan."

"That's great!" Peyton exclaimed, but he could hear a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on," Lucas coaxed. "I was just thinking about how much easier it is to get you to talk about stuff than it is to talk with Brooke. So out with it, Sawyer."

Peyton chuckled. "It's silly and immature."

"I don't care."

"Okay," she sighed. "I just-I wonder why they chose you and Brooke and not you and me, you know? I was your girlfriend when Jamie was born. And let's face it, Brooke has never exactly been mommy material. At least I had the practice with Jenny."

Lucas felt a small bubble of defensive anger rise in him, but he squashed it and calmed himself to be there for his girlfriend. "I mean, that's true," Lucas laughed. "Brooke Davis, a mom? I mean, really?"

"Exactly!" Peyton exclaimed, obviously relieved that he seemingly felt the same way. "It just seems like I would have been the better fit, and it kind of hurts that Haley didn't pick me. I always thought we were closer than her and Brooke."

"Well, they did live together," Lucas reasoned.

"Brooke's lived with everyone," Peyton pointed out. "Me, you, Haley, Rachel…"

"That's true, she's a bit of a nomad," Lucas agreed.

"Well she's never had much of a family," Peyton continued. "Which is another reason why she just doesn't seem like the better choice. I don't know, I'm being stupid."

_Yeah, you are. _Lucas wanted to yell, but instead, he dully protested. "No, you're not. It makes sense. Brooke isn't really the mom type and it would have made more sense, seeing as we're together and all that."

"And you and Brooke broke up," Peyton said pointedly.

"Yes, Peyton," Lucas said tiredly. "Brooke broke up with me ages ago."

Jamie started to cry, and Lucas took that as his out. "Look, I gotta go, the baby is crying."

"Wait!"

But Lucas had all ready hung up. Peyton sat in her now half-empty apartment in Los Angeles, staring at her phone.

"It's always been Lucas and Peyton," she mumbled to herself, "always."

Then why had Haley picked Brooke?

And why couldn't Peyton bring herself to just be happy that Jamie had someone who loved him?

She felt the guilt twist at her heart as she looked at the large print of her, Haley, and Brooke that had been hung on the wall when the girls first moved in. They were all beaming, arms around each other, and Peyton shook herself as she stared into Haley's smiling face.

"I'm sure you had your reasons, Hales," Peyton said resolutely. "Brooke's a great girl. She'll do great."

She could almost hear Haley's exasperated voice in her head. _Of course she will, Peyt. You don't give her enough credit, you know. None of you do. _

And so Peyton made the executive decision to do everything in her power to thrust her jealousy aside to be there for the boy and the girl she loved, even if they were across the country.

**What does Nathan want Lucas to know? Find out next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

"Brooke, this is absolutely ridiculous," Lucas said as he stood in the shower in his bathing suit, holding Jamie out in front of him. Brooke had the detachable shower head in her hand, testing the water against her skin before turning it on Lucas. "God! That's barely warm!"

"He's a baby, Lucas!" Brooke scolded.

"Most people bathe babies in the sink," he mumbled.

"Yeah, well, this is how I'm doing it," Brooke snapped, rinsing Jamie off and cooing at him.

"You're much nicer to him than you are to me," Lucas pointed out.

"Well he's cuter than you," Brooke shrugged with a sparkle in her eye.

It had been a month since she had moved into his house with Jamie, and they had slowly but surely developed a friendship similar to the one they had when they were juniors. Lucas was grateful for it; it had been exhausting, tip toeing around her all the time. And Brooke was glad, too, because they're friendship had brought Lucas closer to Jamie, who he had been keeping at a distance. Brooke understood that it hurt to take on the responsibility. Putting effort into Jamie meant that Nathan and Haley weren't coming back. They weren't just babysitting.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"You hear that, baby boy?" Brooke said to Jamie. "He thinks he's cuter than you!"

The baby simply blinked at Brooke, a little smile playing at his lips. Lucas had noticed that Jamie really only seemed to smile at Brooke. The baby was deeply attached to the brunette, and Lucas couldn't blame him. Brooke took truly good care of him. She had bought a baby food maker, insisting that he needed to eat gourmet. She spent most of her time reading him books and playing with educational toys, explaining to Lucas that Haley would kill her if her son ended up with Brooke smarts instead of book smarts.

The three of them had managed to become a family. They had established routines, like Lucas reading him a story every night before bed. He would read him excerpts from his novel, which, while they were a bit advanced for a baby, seemed to soothe him. They went to the park three days a week to push him on the swings and to have him get some fresh air. All in all, things were settling in, and they were often complimented on how beautiful their family was. Lucas had never bother to corrected them; he could only agree in his own thoughts. His family was pretty great.

"I think we need to get back at him," Brooke said mischeviously.

"Brooke," Lucas warned.

"Too late!" she giggled, turning the water to spray directly in his face. If he wasn't holding a baby, he would have tackled her right then and there. But, he was, so he didn't, and he simply spluttered as both Brooke and Jamie giggled.

"I'm going to get you for that," Lucas said as soon as the water storm had ended.

"Sure you are, Scott. Now come on, Jimmy Jam, let's get you nice and cozy!"

She wrapped the baby in a yellow towel and started to walk out of the bathroom when she was suddenly doused in water from behind. She turned indignantly to find Lucas standing in the bathtub with the shower head in his hand. Brooke looked at the baby and set him gently in one of his bouncy seats. His toys were all over the house, including in the bathroom. Brooke had taken to putting him in his little bouncy spinning saucer when she took a bath or shower, so that she wouldn't have to take her eyes off of him.

"You're in for it, Lucas Scott," Brooke said threateningly. Lucas laughed.

"I'm so scared of you, in all of your five foot five glory."

"You should be!" she squealed, launching herself at him and wrestling the faucet to face him. Water was spraying everywhere as they battled it out, screeching and laughing. Jamie was watching excitedly, clapping his chubby hands and giggling.

"Woah! What are you doing?" a shocked voice exclaimed from the doorway. Lucas dropped the showerhead, leaving it feebly twitching on the shower floor. He immediately dropped his hands from around Brooke's waist and stepped away from her. She simply stood, soaking wet in her white tank top and shorts, staring at her best friend.

"Hey Peyton," she greeted, sensing that Lucas was too shocked and nervous to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you guys," the blonde said cautiously. "I didn't think I'd be interrupting anything."

"You weren't," Lucas finally spoke. "Come on, I'll go dry off and I'll take you out to a nice lunch."

Peyton finally managed a smile as Lucas took her hand and led her back into his bedroom. Neither blonde even glanced at Brooke, who remained frozen and wet, standing in the porcelain shower. Jamie was staring at her, almost worriedly. Brooke smiled at him, lifting him up with a smile.

"As usual, it's just you and me, kiddo. Let's get you dressed."

**Brooke and Lucas **

"What was that?" Peyton asked as soon as the door shut.

"We were giving Jamie a bath."

"That is not how you give a baby a bath."

Lucas shrugged. "We do things a little unconventionally around here. If you haven't noticed, we're not a stereotypical family, Peyton."

"So now you're a family," she mumbled, playing with his comforter.

"Peyton, this is what you wanted! That first week, when I was too scared to accept him and try to raise him as my own, you pushed me to do this. Now I'm finally comfortable and you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Peyton exclaimed, standing.

"It's okay if you are," Lucas said gently. "I understand why you would be, but trust me, this is nothing to be jealous of. This is insanely hard work. I'm exhausted. Brooke is exhausted. We spend half of our time covered in puke or wanting to tear our hair out when he won't stop crying. The other half is spent trying to catch up on sleep or trying to make ends meet."

"I just always thought that I would be sharing your first child with you," Peyton admitted dejectedly. "But instead, you're sharing this with Brooke."

"Trust me, Peyton, this isn't how I wanted to start a family," Lucas told her. "I wanted to be a dad, but this isn't how I wanted it to happen. My best friend and my brother died and now I'm expected to be the father to their baby."

"I know you didn't want it this way. I'm sure Brooke didn't, either."

"We really didn't, but we can't change it. And we love him."

"Of course you do. I love him, too."

"Then please, Peyton. Try to be okay with this. Try to accept the way things are," Lucas begged. "I don't want to be put in a position later where I have to choose between the two of them and you."

Peyton sighed and squeezed his hand. "Okay. I have been trying, Luke. But it can get hard, especially when you two are fooling around like that-"

"If we didn't do things like that, we'd kill each other," Lucas laughed. "You came in at the better time, actually. This morning we were screaming at each other in the front yard."

"The front yard?" Peyton asked with raised eyebrows.

"We didn't want to wake Jamie, we had finally gotten him to fall asleep around seven."

Peyton's eyes widened, and it suddenly occurred to her what a non-romantic environment her boyfriend and his ex were living in. She was able to smile now, the weight lifted off of her chest.

"You two have your hands full, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"So what did those tapes from Nathan say, anyway?" Peyton asked, bouncing back onto the bed. Lucas's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I actually didn't finish it," Lucas said. "I got interrupted."

"Why don't we finish it?" Peyton said with a supportive smile. "Maybe it'll be helpful, to have someone with you. In case it gets hard."

Lucas nodded his agreement and pulled his laptop up. The DVD was still saved in the place that Nathan had stopped talking when he had closed it weeks ago.

Nathan was staring at the screen with a determined gaze, frozen in time. Lucas took a deep breath, allowed Peyton to settle in under his arm, and pressed play.

"Hales and Brooke don't want to tell you. They keep saying that it shouldn't make any difference, but as a guy, I think it does. We don't make the best decisions, Luke, you know that. Both of us screw up a lot. Us Scotts learn the hard way. Try to make sure my kid doesn't. But I'm off track now."

Peyton was staring at the screen just as intently as Lucas, curious as to what secret Haley and Brooke had been hiding. It seemed there was a lot about Haley and Brooke that she didn't know.

"The night Brooke broke up with you, she came to our apartment. She and Peyton weren't talking, and she obviously couldn't talk to you. Haley was the obvious choice. So she came over, and she told Haley something that I thought was something you needed to know."

Peyton tensed suddenly, but Lucas was so enthralled in what Nathan was saying that he couldn't look away.

"Apparently, Peyton told Brooke that she was in love with you at our rehearsal dinner. The one where Brooke put on that big show for us? Well, she was really upset because of your history, and I guess after that, you were with Peyton like, all the time, and she thought she should just step aside."

Peyton didn't dare glance at her boyfriend, who had suddenly stopped breathing. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest and she shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to cry.

"She wanted you to have a fair shot at making your decision without being influenced one way or another. She wanted you to pick with just what you knew; her versus Peyton, basically. No games. And I get that, I do, but I think that Brooke's going about this wrong. She's acting like she doesn't want you back and that she stopped caring when that isn't true. You know how she can be, she gets all closed off and weird sometimes-"

"I swear, Lucas, I keep hearing Nathan-" Brooke said, freezing as she took in the sight before her. Lucas's laptop was haphazardly tossed to the side of the bed, and he was standing off of the bed, staring down at Peyton who had tears running silently down her face. If looks could kill, Peyton Sawyer would have been dead ten times over. "What's going on?"

Nathan's voice was dimly continuing on in the background, but none of the three occupants paid it any attention.

"Brooke," Lucas said, his voice dangerously calm. His eyes didn't leave Peyton. "Did Peyton tell you she was still in love with me while we were still together?"

"Lucas, that was forever ago," Brooke said softly, staring between them.

"Answer me, Brooke."

Brooke glanced at Peyton nervously, but finally threw caution to the wind when she saw no remorse on Peyton's face, simply fear at finally being caught. Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah. She did."

"And when I came to you, trying to figure out what Brooke was hiding, you said you had no idea," Lucas growled at Peyton. "Correct?"

Peyton nodded weakly, but didn't speak.

"I can't believe this," Lucas seethed. "How could you do that? You knew how insecure she was about our friendship, and-"

"It was more than friendship!" Peyton finally burst out through her tears. "We were always more than friendship!"

"No, we weren't," Lucas corrected, and Brooke slowly tried to back out of the room. "No, Brooke, stay. You're a part of this conversation."

Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes tiredly. "Okay."

"You knew Brooke would leave me," Lucas accused.

"I didn't know that!"

"Yes, you did," Lucas argued. "I know you did. You know Brooke better than anyone, and you knew she would be terrified and that she would leave. She would want me to choose her without any extra information, even if things got hard between us."

Brooke's eyes snapped open, shocked at Lucas's sudden insight. Where had that been over a year ago?

"Lucas, I'm so sorry," Peyton gushed, switching tactics. She scrambled off the bed to stand in front of him, reaching out to hug him. "I know that I shouldn't have done that, but it was only because I love you so much. And it all turned out for the best, didn't it? We're together."

Lucas stepped away from her. "Peyton, you need to leave."

"Lucas, please-"

"We'll discuss this later," he said firmly, finally looking at Brooke. "But right now, it's time to feed Jamie and put him down for his nap."

"Brooke can do that," Peyton sniffled. "We need to talk about this, please."

Lucas shook his head sharply. "The three of us are always together for meals and when he goes to sleep. You need to go."

Peyton left, leaving a hurricane swarming between the two left standing in Lucas's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know I suck! I just moved to college and its been extremely hectic. I'm going to try to find some more free time to write this, because I really do love it. I hope you enjoy it! **

When the door slammed, signaling Peyton's possibly permanent exit, the silence descended on Lucas and Brooke. Brooke had never had a problem standing quietly beside Lucas, but suddenly, it seemed suffocating. What was she supposed to say? How was she going to fix this?

"How could you do that?" Lucas mumbled, sounding wounded. "You destroyed everything we had and you lied to me about why."

Brooke again threw caution to the wind, squaring her shoulders. Haley and Nathan had been the only ones to hear her before; it would not be the case this time. She heard Haley's words from one of the DVDs she had left behind.

"_Truth is, Tigger, I think you might be too good for Lucas. He's hurt you a lot. But I also hope that in whatever future this is, that you two can take care of each other. There's something special between the two of you. The best part of it is that you've never lost yourself in him, not the way that other girls have. You've always been one hundred percent yourself, whether he liked it or not." _

Deciding to be one hundred percent herself once again, Brooke scoffed. "Everything we had was destroyed when you were constantly running after Peyton, Lucas. Every time I needed you, you were with her."

"You never needed me!" Lucas exclaimed defensively. "And in the end, you pushed me toward her! At the championship, I wasn't asking for your permission when I looked over at Peyton. I was looking for hers."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "There you go again. Cheapening the relationship you had with one girl to glorify the one you have with another! Normally I'm the one being shortchanged, and that's okay, I learned to be fine with that. But I won't let you do that to Peyton."

"Why are you still protecting her?" Lucas yelped. "The truth came out! Everyone knows now. You don't have to play nice anymore."

Brooke shook her brown hair. "I was able to forgive her when you chose her. You made the decision, Lucas. Not her. Not me. It was all you."

"It wasn't," Lucas growled. "You manipulated me into going after her. You pushed me away and you acted like you used to."

"And then you stopped loving me," Brooke hissed. "When you say that you fell in love with that girl. The one who hid her vulnerability behind booze and boys, because you saw that she was, in your words, beautiful and brilliant and brave. Funny how that's all you even said about me in your stupid book!" 

"Not in the original version!" Lucas exclaimed. "When I ended up with Peyton, I changed a lot of it, because I knew it would help my chances with publishers…"

"You called _me _a denial of the fact that you had always been in love with Peyton Sawyer," Brooke said, taking a step back in defeat. She watched his face fall as he realized she had won this argument. "Look, Lucas, this was my fault, too. I shouldn't have lied. But you didn't know me enough to see it, and you believed Peyton so perfect that you couldn't possibly believe she had done something bad enough to me that you should stay away from her. You gave up on me. You assumed that you had been wrong about me, and that deep down, I was just a boozy slut. And I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

"Brooke-"

"I am sorry that I lied," she admitted. "If I had told the truth, I probably would have been able to keep you. But I didn't think you were a prize to be won, and I wanted you to have your own free will."

"I'm just as mad as you are," Lucas cut in. "I realize that I went about things wrong, and I'm sorry for some of the stuff I wrote in my book, but you have to realize, Brooke, that I loved you so much. I wanted to be with you, not Peyton."

"You kept telling me that, but it never seemed true," Brooke shrugged. "A freshman from cheer asked me how long you and Peyton had been together while I was still your girlfriend."

This news felt like a punch in the gut to Lucas.

Brooke's phone began to ring and she looked relieved as she glanced at the screen.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I need to take this. Can you put Jamie down? We can continue this conversation later, if you want."

"Yeah, sure," Lucas muttered, aware that he had already received all of the information he was going to receive on the matter. He went to Jamie, picking him up from where his large eyes stared aimlessly as some educational cartoon Brooke had popped in after his bath. "Hey, buddy. Time to take a nap."

As he passed by Brooke's room, he heard her giggle in a way that he had always assumed was only for him.

"That would be so amazing," she was saying. "It would be so good to see you again. But before you come, there's some stuff you need to know."

Lucas furrowed his brow, continuing into Jamie's room, putting him down in the crib and dropping a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Jim Jam."

He went into his room once again, digging out the original copy of his book.

_Brooke Davis was simply stunning. At last year's winter formal, I had watched her enviously as she stood on Felix's arm, nothing more than a trophy to him. I had watched her as she sat alone on the beach at the end of the night. The icy wind wasn't the only thing freezing that night; Brooke's heart had finally given up. _

_But this year, she was beaming, proudly showing off the corsage I had picked out which perfectly matched her dress. She and Haley giggled together, and I watched the two most important girls in my life interact with a smile. I never imagined that Brooke Davis would play such a huge part in all of our lives, but she was suddenly the center of it all, the thing that tied us all together. If it wasn't for Brooke, we'd have all fallen apart long before. _

_As we went to get in my car for the dance, Brooke's hand stopped me as she pulled me into a searing yet tender kiss. _

"_I love you," she breathed against my lips, and I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure that I heard those words spill from her lips forever. _

_Brooke Davis. Mischevious, beautiful, childish. Mature, intelligent, brave. Energetic and determined. Ambitious and strong. _

_Somehow, I had been lucky enough to get a second chance. And I really, truly was not going to let her go again. _

He flipped through several more pages, coming to another passage.

_Watching Brooke sleep had become my favorite past time. She would wake up, kiss me, and then roll her eyes, teasing me about being a stalker. But her eyes would soften, obviously content with the fact that I was so obsessed. _

_This was one of those times, as I watched how her brown hair spilled over her creamy skin, her lips pouted out more than normal as she breathed gently, fluttering the brown curtain with each breath. Her eyelids fluttered, and I wondered what she was dreaming about. _

_There was never enough I could know about Brooke. She was the most complex person I knew, despite the fact that she seemed so black and white. Brooke wasn't shades of gray, either. She was splashes of intermittent, altering and vastly different colors, spread out far and wide. If you listened closely enough, though, she said it all. In her mannerisms, in her words, in her jokes; but more than that, she said it all in what she didn't say. _

_She never spoke of her inattentive, detached parents; and it was evident that she missed them. That maybe they had been around before, but that somewhere along the line, work and travel became more important than Brooke. She never spoke of what Peyton and I had done, the year before. And that was proof enough that the gashes and wounds of what happened were still bleeding forth, which was enough to turn my stomach as I stared down at this perfect, sweet angel. How could I have done something so cruel? _

_Despite my attentiveness to the small details of Brooke Davis, there was always something new to discover. The small scar I'd found on her hip, which she had explained was from scratching herself on branches trying to climb down to one of Peyton's hiding spots after her mom had died. Brooke had been determined to reach her best friend in her time of need, and had sliced herself so badly that her porcelain skin would forever be marked. _

_I had never seen a scar so beautiful. _

A tentative knock on the door startled Lucas from his reading.

"Hey," Brooke said softly, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "We should probably talk."

Lucas was floored. He had expected Brooke to take the out, to never speak of the situation again. But here she was, attempting to open it back up again. Lucas nodded, holding out his manuscript to her.

"I want you to read this," Lucas said seriously. "This is the original version of my book. And I think you need to read it."

Brooke looked at it as if it was a snake about to bite her. "Lucas, I don't think you realize what your book did to me. I can't handle any more slaps in the face from your work."

Lucas shook his head vehemently. "I promise, Brooke, this is nearly a completely different book. This is our story. No one else's."

She reached out and took it from him with slightly trembling hands. "Okay. I will."

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Lucas blurted out. "I'm sorry that I could never seem to stop playing the hero long enough to realize that I was losing you."

Her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. "Thank you, Lucas. It means a lot to hear you say that. And hey, the past is the past, right? We have Jamie to worry about now."

"I always imagined us having a son," Lucas said suddenly. "And I pictured him looking like Jamie. And part of me feels so wrong about it now, as if I willed this to happen."

"Oh, Lucas," Brooke said, squeezing his hand. "You didn't will this to happen. We both imagined a future together but it always had Haley and Nathan right smack dab in the middle of it all. Neither one of us ever imagined having to take on their roles as parents."

"In all these notes and videos, they're always telling me to become his dad," Lucas said. "They're telling me to let him call me dad, to call him my son, and I feel like I just can't do that."

"Haley says the same, of course," Brooke shrugged. "And it feels so wrong, but then I think of the relationship you had with your Uncle Keith. Your dad was alive, and yet your uncle was your dad. If Dan had been dead, I'm sure that Keith would have had you call him dad, but despite Dan's absolute jackassery, Keith was loyal to him."

"I guess you're right," Lucas said with a small nod.

Brooke yawned cutely, and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Take a nap," Lucas said encouragingly. "I need to go talk to Peyton anyway."

Brooke's brow furrowed in concern. "I really didn't mean to cause problems between the two of you."

"If anyone caused this, it was Nathan," Lucas teased. "Besides, Peyton really brought this on herself. She's told her own set of lies that needs to be discussed."

"Okay," Brooke mumbled. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll be back by dinner," Lucas nodded. "How about I bring some Chinese back with me?"

This peace offering was all Brooke needed to beam. "Yes!"

Lucas laughed. "See you later, crazy girl."

He left, leaving Brooke to crawl onto his bed with his original book, hungrily taking in the pages of what he had said was their story. She knew it well, from her point of view; but what had he seen all along?


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton nervously awaited Lucas's arrival at the Rivercourt. They had made it over a year together as a couple, longer than Lucas ever had with Brooke, and yet their relationship was falling apart over something that had happened in high school.

"Hey," Lucas said shortly, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hi," Peyton murmured. "Lucas, I'm really sorry. I just didn't think it would be a big deal, it was so long ago."

Lucas shook his head. "Peyton, some people wait years for the person they love. It was a year ago; that wasn't that long ago."

Peyton tried to ignore the stab in her gut that she felt at his words. "Exactly, Lucas. I waited for you. I didn't make a move while you were still with Brooke."

"You may as well have," Lucas argued. "You knew she would leave me. And you lied to my face about it."

"And I am so sorry for that," Peyton cried desperately, taking a step toward him. He stepped back, away from her. "Lucas, please. Don't let this ruin us."

Lucas looked around at the court, the place that was his entire world. He had avoided coming here since Nathan's death, feeling the stabs of nostalgia thinking about their rivalry turned friendship.

"You know, when you came here and asked me who I wanted standing next to me when all of my dreams came true, I said Brooke."

"But you changed your mind," Peyton insisted. "At the Championship, and everything changed. And Brooke was okay with it, even in Honeygrove."

Lucas groaned, running his hands over his face. "God, that must have hurt her so bad. Do you really not see the fault in what we did?"

"I am so sorry for it all!" Peyton exclaimed. "But, Lucas, what's done is done. You and Brooke were just a distraction, a denial of the fact that I'm the one you're meant to be with."

"Why was everyone so set on telling me who I was meant for?" Lucas suddenly exploded. "I loved Brooke, but apparently that really meant that it was you that I wanted."

"You loved Brooke, sure, but you weren't in love with her."

"You have no idea how I felt about her!" Lucas shouted. "You didn't know the first thing about the relationship I had with her. It was more than sex and games."

"I'm her best friend, of course I know what your relationship was like. And it was mostly sex and games, you can't deny that."

"Brooke came here every day to watch me play," Lucas growled. "She took me to Keith's grave every Tuesday after practice and she held me and made me feel like it would be okay. She would come over before school to help clean my house and make breakfast for my mom and I after Keith was shot so that my mom didn't have to stress about it. When she was scared, she would park her car out front of my house and sleep there, and I would have to wait for her to sneak inside because if I told her I knew she was there, she would leave. There was so much more to us than what you think."

"I don't understand this," Peyton sniffed, tears flowing down her face. "You two have been over for so long. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Lucas shook his head. "You never forget your first love, Peyton."

"What does that mean?" 

"It means that she's always going to have a place in my heart," Lucas said. "And any chance of Brooke and I ever working out was completely destroyed by you and your selfishness."

"Lucas-"

"If I never see or speak to you again, that would be okay with me," Lucas spat. "Goodbye, Peyton."

Peyton watched him go, lowering herself shakily onto a bench, reeling over his words. He had no way of knowing it, but it was nearly identical to what Brooke had spat at her in her bedroom a little over a year ago. Just like she knew then, she realized that her world had just been irreparably altered.

When Lucas arrived home, he set the Chinese food in the kitchen and called out for Brooke. He found her sitting in the living room with Jamie on her lap, looking half shocked and half appalled.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked softly. "What's going on?"

"He said his first word," Brooke breathed.

Lucas beamed. "That's amazing!"

"He-he called me ma," Brooke stuttered, her eyes glassy with tears. "He thinks I'm his mom."

"Brooke, you are his mom," Lucas said gently, placing a hand on her back.

She shook her brown hair, biting her lip. "He's all ready forgotten Haley, Lucas. It's only been a month and a half."

"It's not your fault, Brooke," Lucas comforted.

"Can you take him?" she asked, placing the baby on his lap. "I need to go clear my head."

"Brooke, where are you going?"

She was at the door, looking around for her shoes. Lucas stood, making his way toward her with Jamie on his hip.

"I'll be fine, Luke," Brooke snapped. "This has been a really, really long day and I just wasn't ready for that."

"I think you should stay here," Lucas reasoned. "It's getting late and you haven't eaten."

Brooke shook her head, finally shoving her feet into a pair of shoes. Lucas raised his eyebrows as he noticed that they were two different shoes.

"Brooke," he couldn't help but chuckle, "you're a mess, hon. Those are two different shoes."

Brooke looked down at her feet and burst out into laughter, putting her hands over her face. "Okay, Scott," she giggled. "You win this one. I'm staying here."

Jamie blinked his big blue eyes at her. "Ma?"

Brooke froze, and Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, buddy, that's your ma," Lucas cooed, playing with the little boy's hand. Brooke exhaled a deep breath before smiling.

"This is what Haley would have wanted, right?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"Brooke, they wanted us to take their place," Lucas said, walking into the kitchen and putting Jamie in his highchair. "They didn't want us to be his godparents if something happened to him. They wanted him to have parents even if they were gone."

Brooke nodded reluctantly. "It's just so weird. I love him like my own, of course I do. I would do anything for him, I really mean that. But it feels like I'm betraying Haley somehow, like I'm trying to replace her."

"You're not," Lucas reassured. "And even if you were, that's what she wanted."

Brooke sat down, letting Lucas put all of her favorites on a plate for her. She smiled softly as she looked down at the plate.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did," Lucas smiled back.

"How was Peyton?" Brooke asked tentatively. "I can't believe I forgot to ask."

Lucas shook his head. "Jamie's first word was way more important. And it was as good as it could have been. We're over."

"Lucas, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head again. "It was only a matter of time. I never understood what you meant when you said that you were holding onto our relationship for me and not for you, but it had started to feel that way with Peyton, before Nathan and Haley's accident. But then things got so complicated that I never confronted that, and this was the straw that broke my back."

"I still feel partially responsible. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Brooke," Lucas insisted, patting her hand across the table. He took a bite of chow mein before pointing his fork at her. "So, Miss Davis, did you read any of my book?"

Brooke bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I'm all ready halfway through."

"Who knew Brooke Davis could be a reader!"

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "And who knew Lucas Scott could be such a little girl?"

Lucas's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Oh come on," Brooke teased. "The scene where you cried after I left for California?"

He glared at her and kicked her gently under the table. "Hey now!"

"Your dad cries more than you," Brooke said to Jamie, tickling his stomach. "Did you know that, buddy?"

"Did you know your mama's about to get it?" Lucas asked, imitating her actions.

"What?" Brooke asked, eyes wide.

In one swift motion, Lucas picked up a handful of noodles and shoved them in her face, leaving her spluttering in shock.

"Hey!"

She retaliated with a fist full of rice. Jamie banged his chubby hands on his tray, giggling as he watched his parents have a food fight.

The two were left falling over themselves laughing, covered in food and sauces.

"You are such a child," Brooke laughed, wiping soy sauce off of her face and licking it off of her finger. "You would start a food fight."

"You retaliated," Lucas chuckled, grabbing a noodle out of her hair and grinning.

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke said. "I'm gonna go shower, then we'll do story time. Huh, buddy? You ready for story time?"

Jamie simply smiled up at her. "Ma!"

She finally let herself feel joy at the word, beaming at him.

"Yes, baby, ma."

Lucas watched her go, picking up Jamie and taking him back into the living room, where he laid down on the couch with the baby on his stomach, playing with his hands.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round," Lucas sang softly.

Their life wasn't perfect. In fact, there were days that it felt as if everything had fallen apart. This is one of those days, when it seemed that life had simply been completely turned upside down. Lucas found himself thinking that there was no one else he could imagine living in this chaos with. Brooke was becoming an amazing mom and a wonderful friend. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, he had wanted to kiss her in happiness when he heard Jamie speak for the first time.

Whatever feelings he had for Brooke were going to have to wait. He wouldn't put Jamie through the hurricane that his relationships always created, and he knew that Brooke would never do that, either. If she would even ever consider him an option again, that is.

He smiled as he heard her singing a Britney Spears song in the shower. "You're a lucky kid, you know? Both of your moms are amazing ladies."

Jamie smiled obliviously, pulling at Lucas's face in happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke sat down a few days later with a snack and her DVDs from Haley and Nathan, curled up in bed. She took a deep breath and pressed play.

"_Hey Brookie Monster. I know I'm mostly supposed to be making the ones for Lucas, but I wanted to make one for you, too. You're totally different from who you used to be, you know that? And I know you must be thinking, why would they choose me to raise their son, I was always trouble, I'm a horrible role model. But I think you're the best kind of person to raise a child. You've made mistakes, sure. But you came back from it and you learned from it. You could always be understanding, and you could always say that you're proof that a mistake doesn't have to ruin your life. You're pretty awesome, Davis. And I don't tell you that enough. I know we've grown apart a little bit, in the last couple of years. We were really busy getting closer to everyone else, I guess. But I'll always remember you as my first kiss when were eleven, the girl who I got in my first fight for, the first girl to ever slap me, the first girl I ever cried in front of. You were a hell of a lot of my firsts, Brooke, and I'm really glad you were. You're a pretty good girl to have in your life. Definitely the kind of girl a guy can be proud of. And look, I know that Lucas keeps screwing things up with you, but go easy on him. Try to give him a break, because while you're great, you're also pretty damn hard to figure out, Bee. Your favorite color changes all the time, you never show when you're upset, you expect people to know what to do. And that's sort of fair, you always know what to do for other people. But Lucas isn't like that. The reason he runs to Peyton is because she tells him exactly what to do. She yells help and he comes running, but you've never yelled help in your life, Davis. Try it sometime, would ya?" _

"_This idiot is actually right," Haley said as she came in, ruffling her husband's hair and giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Don't be afraid to be vulnerable, Brooke. As one of the few people who have seen you that way, I can assure you that it's not something to be ashamed of." _

"_Just be who you are, Brooke," Nathan said seriously, his blue eyes piercing through the screen. "Because there's a lot of people who love you for it. You just have to let them." _

"_You're a brave girl," Haley smiled softly. "And I know you'll raise my kid to be just as brave. I want to make sure you know that. That I don't expect you to raise a mini Haley or Nathan. That I would be more than honored to look down on a mini Brooke or even a mini Lucas. Just try to keep him out of love triangles, please." _

_Nathan chuckled and squeezed Haley to his side. "She's right, Brooke. I'm sure if you're watching these, you're really confused. For all we know, we haven't spoken in ages or something." _

_Haley smacked him. "Don't even say that!" _

_Nathan laughed with a shake of his head. "Okay, fine. I'm sure you come over every night for family dinner."  
><em>

"_Better." _

"They were really something, huh?" came a completely unexpected, quiet voice.

Brooke immediately clicked off the television, standing from her bed. "Peyton."

"I'm not here to fight with you," Peyton said, putting both hands up in surrender. "I don't want to attack you for anything. I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave for L.A. Just because Lucas and I broke up doesn't mean I don't want to still be in your life."

Brooke's eyes were wide as she nodded. "Of course, Peyt. Listen, I am so sorry. I never wanted him to find out, and I definitely didn't expect him to flip out like that-"

Peyton cut her off with a short shake of her curls. "I know. You hid it from him for me for a long time, Brooke. And I appreciate that. If it wasn't for you giving him up and stepping aside, I never would have had him at all."

Brooke looked at her in obvious disagreement. "He would have come to you eventually, P. Sawyer. He always did."

"If you really think about it," Peyton said, "he came to you."

"What?"

"Well, maybe not consciously or anything. But somehow it's always been the two of you getting thrown together, you know? I think this is a really good example of that. You two had barely spoken since your breakup and suddenly you're raising a baby together under the same roof."

"Peyton, I swear, this is not at all romantic."

"I know," Peyton agreed. "I'm just saying, sometimes I think that fate is more on your side than mine."

"I don't get why there's still sides," Brooke sighed. "And Peyton, maybe we've got to stop putting all of our faith in fate. I don't want to live in a world where Haley and Nathan were meant to die. I like to think that shit just happens. That some drunk asshole made the decision to get on the road and because of that, he took my friends' lives."

Peyton considered this before nodding. "I'm going to go back to L.A. and try to do what you did. I'm going to try to take a broken heart and become the best version of myself possible."

"It'll be a good experience for you," Brooke said, reaching out to squeeze the hand of her childhood friend. "But who knows, maybe you and Lucas aren't quite done yet."

Peyton shook her head. "I have to believe that we are, or I will never move on with my life. I've been wasting away in a tiny apartment in New York, waiting for phone calls and wishing for things to change. I've missed out on so many things holding onto things here. How can I move on if I'm still clinging so tightly to home?"

"I know what you mean," Brooke said softly, looking at the picture of Nathan and Haley on her nightstand.

"You don't have to be over it, you know," Peyton said, interrupting Brooke's thoughts. "No one expects you to be. You're doing an amazing job with Jamie."

"Thanks Peyt," Brooke said softly, biting her lip. "But I'll never be Haley."

"No one is asking you to," Peyton shrugged, wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulders and gazing at their deceased friends' faces as well. "All anyone wants from you is to do your best."

"Thank you, Peyton. I'll miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you, too," Peyton said, pulling away to look her in the eyes. "And Brooke, I am so sorry for what I did to you in high school."

"Peyton, please don't."

"I'm just saying," Peyton insisted. "You have always been the most loyal, remarkable friend to me and I threw you under the bus a lot. I know that I have a tendency to be really, really selfish, but I promise that I'm going to make even more of an effort to put other people before me, especially you."

"That means a lot," Brooke smiled. "But believe it or not, I forgave you a long time ago. I'm not saying it was easy, because it wasn't. But I did. We're cool, Peyton."

"Good," Peyton grinned, pulling the brunette into a hug. "Thank you, Brooke. For everything."

"You're very welcome."

Brooke watched her friend slip out of the room with a slightly heavy heart. She wasn't sure when she would see Peyton again, if at all. And the worst part was, it didn't hurt the way it should. It was hard to hurt for anyone else when Nathan and Haley were never going to come back.

"Did I hear Peyton?" Lucas's bleary voice said as he stumbled into the hallway, rubbing at his blue eyes.

Brooke chuckled. "Fell asleep reading to Jamie again, did you?"

"No," Lucas said defensively. Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Okay. Maybe."

"You put yourself to sleep with your own book, Broody," Brooke laughed, poking him in the bare side.

Lucas felt his heart pause at her words and the familiar nickname. He grinned sleepily.

"I happen to know you like this version of my book, Cheery."

"Oh please," Brooke scoffed teasingly. "It's mediocre at best, Scott. Not enough of that Brooke Davis character."

Lucas squinted his face in thought. "I'll have to agree with you there. She's a pretty great one."

"Cute, too," Brooke winked. "I'm gonna go make some tea, do you want some?"

"Why not," Lucas shrugged. He followed her into the kitchen, plopping down into a chair as she began to busy herself with the kettle. "So was I right? Was Peyton here?"

"Um, yeah."

"What did she have to say?"

"Lucas, I know you're angry with her-"

She was cut off by Lucas's derisive snort. "That's the understatement of the year."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "When you're done acting like a twelve year old, I'll tell you why you need to give her a break."

Lucas pegged her with a stare. "Why's that?"

"Because it's just the three of us now," Brooke said seriously, leaning against the counter. "It's me, you, and her. Nathan and Haley are gone. Our little makeshift family is down to three, and I'm not going to lose her, too. Haven't we lost enough all ready?"

"I don't want to be with Peyton anymore."

"Contrary to popular belief, Scott, you don't have to be dating a girl to have her in your life."

"I know that, Brooke. But Peyton obviously doesn't take no for an answer when it comes to me."

"I get that," Brooke said, waving him off. "I'm not asking you to call her every day. I'm just saying that I'm going to continue speaking to her and if she comes to visit, I expect you to be civil."

"Okay, fine," Lucas grumbled. "I can do that."

"Thanks," Brooke chirped, setting a mug down in front of him. He sighed and gave her another tired smile.

"Anything for you, Brooke."

_When I saw Brooke Davis on her hands and knees on my kitchen floor, I wasn't sure if I had just walked into some kind of fantasy or some sort of comedy. I watched her scrub at the floor with a sponge and couldn't help but chuckle. _

_To some, she might seem spoiled, but to me, she was quirky. Endearing. Charming. And I would give anything to keep that soft smile on her face that appeared when I uttered the words, "Anything for you, Brooke." _

"Anything?" she said mischievously after her flashback had ended.

"What's that face?'

"I'm just saying," Brooke began, "there aren't any pictures of me, you, and Jamie."

"No!"

"Please!" Brooke pleaded. "I would absolutely love to have some portraits done of us while he's still a baby. You won't have to do it again for at least another year!"

He heaved another deep sigh and shrugged. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But I'm not dressing up."

"They can be casual!" Brooke said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her chair slightly. "Thank you, Lucas!"

She leapt up, kissing him on the cheek and skipping out of the room, leaving Lucas beaming. He hated portraits, but he would sit through them a hundred times if it meant making Brooke that excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas arrived home from a jog the next day to find a slightly familiar face approaching his porch.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Hi," the other young man grinned, sticking out a hand. "I'm Jackson Harris, I was a friend of Nathan's."

"Oh, right," Lucas said politely. "Lucas Scott, nice to meet you again."

"You came up to visit not too long ago," Jackson recalled. "Had a cranky blonde girl on your arm."

Lucas nodded, falling into silence with the stranger next to him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no, I'm just here to grab Brooke."

Lucas's eyebrows went up on their own accord. "Are you two going somewhere?"

"I didn't realize she didn't tell you. We're just going out for a little bit. I promised her she'd be home before Jamie was asleep."

Lucas nodded distantly. "Come on in then."

He swung open the door to find Brooke looking absolutely stunning, all made up and dressed up in a dark red, figure flattering dress. She beamed, and Lucas felt his stomach twist as he realized her eyes were looking past him at Jackson.

"Hey you," she said coyly. "Luke, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you, but with everything going on it totally slipped my mind. Will you be okay with Jamie for a few hours?"

"I can handle it, Brooke," Lucas said shortly. "Have a good time."

He brushed past her, leaving her staring after him with a crinkled brow.

"I don't think he's used to mommy Brooke looking so absolutely ravishing," Jackson smiled, kissing her hand. "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

"_Oh please, what a creep." _

Brooke shook herself, silencing Haley's voice echoing in her skull. That had been happening lately, and it was starting to make her feel a little crazy. Sometimes when she started to doubt herself, she could hear Haley telling her to cut it out. When she thought of snapping at Lucas, she would halt herself, hearing Haley's gentle voice coaxing her into silence.

Brooke sighed, looking at the hallway where Lucas had just disappeared. "I'll meet you in the car, I just want to say goodbye to Jamie."

When she reached Jamie's room, Lucas was nowhere to be found. She heaved a sigh and walked further down the hall to his room, where she found him staring at something.

"Luke?"

He jumped, spinning around.

"_Crazy girl, what are you doing to my heart?" _

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Whatcha lookin' at, Broody?"

"Nothing," he snapped, shutting the box and pushing it back into a drawer. "Why aren't you gone?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're acting kind of strange. I'm sorry about not telling you about my date tonight-"

"It's whatever, Brooke."

"Lucas, why are you so upset?"

"I just don't think you're being very responsible," Lucas shrugged. "I don't think it's in Jamie's best interest for you to be out with some guy instead of home with him."

"Lucas, I might be a mom," Brooke seethed, "but I am also an eighteen year old girl. Who gets lonely like everyone else. Who has been single for nearly a year, and who just wants someone to have a good time with."

"That's fine, Brooke. Go have your fun. I'll be here with Jamie."

Brooke practically growled. "So while you were spending hours on the phone with Peyton and ignoring him when he cried, that was good parenting? But me going on a damn date and being here before he goes to sleep is horrible? You know what, screw you, Lucas. I'll still be home in time to put him to bed, but I now have no doubts about tonight. I thought that maybe I should stay, if you were upset. But now you've just pissed me off."

Lucas watched her storm off, the sound of her heels clacking down on the wooden hallway. He considered calling after her and apologizing, but then his pride reared its ugly head, clamping his jaw shut and tying his tongue.

**Set Fire to the Rain**

If it wasn't for Jamie, Lucas and Brooke certainly would not have been on speaking terms. After her first date with Jackson, Brooke had gone out with him eight more times in two weeks. She only spoke to Lucas when absolutely necessary. The tension was absolutely palpable. It was even tenser when Jackson would come over to see Brooke. The brunette was tentative about letting her new beau hang around the house because of Jamie, and Lucas could see it. But he could also see the challenging look in her eyes when she would ask Jackson to help feed Jamie or to watch him while she ran to the bathroom.

"I can do it," Lucas would always interject.

"Don't worry about it," Jackson would insist. "Jamie and I go way back, huh buddy?"

Lucas would grit his teeth and retreat to his room, where he could write in peace. Initially, he was unable to write after Haley and Nathan's accident. But as time went on, he found himself determined to immortalize them in a novel, and had begun writing their story, both together and apart. He had often enlisted the help of Brooke to fill in the gaps of Nathan's childhood and of certain moments with Haley.

Brooke, for her part, was really enjoying her time with Jackson. However, it wasn't serious at all. She knew that this fling was purely nice, some pleasant company and a break from the chaos of young, unexpected motherhood.

"Hey babe," Jackson greeted as Brooke let him into the house. Lucas rolled his blue eyes as he continued to feed Jamie. "Hey bud. Luke."

"It's Lucas."

"Right, sorry. Lucas."

Brooke let out a soft sigh at the tension between the men in her life, running a hand through her brown hair.

"So what are you doing here?" she smiled at Jackson. "I thought you were coming over tomorrow."

"I couldn't wait," he grinned back, kissing her on the cheek. Her cheeks colored slightly and Lucas scoffed.

Brooke shot him a glare but ignored him. Jackson, for his part, was oblivious as he opened the fridge and pulled out a drink.

"Luke, don't you have somewhere to be?" Brooke asked with a hard stare. He smirked at her and leaned back in his chair.

"Nope."

She huffed and grabbed Jackson's hand, dragging him off toward her bedroom. Almost immediately after the door shut, she received a text from Lucas.

**Don't forget, you're a mom. Door open, young lady. **

She shook herself, throwing her phone on her nightstand and turning to Jackson with a smile, pulling him into a kiss. Things got only slightly heated before Brooke pulled away to cuddle into his side.

"Come on," he groaned. "You can't get a guy going like that to cuddle."

"I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke smirked. "I do whatever I want." 

"Really, Brooke, come on," he insisted. "Just a little something."

He took her hand and slid it into the waistband of his jeans, causing her hazel eyes to widen. "What are you doing?"

He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "C'mon, babe. Please."

She yanked her hand away from him, standing and straightening herself out. "Excuse me?"

"Brooke-"

"I am a _mother!" _

"Sort of," he chuckled.

"What does that mean?" she said, taking a step back in shock.

"You're not the kid's mom, Brooke."

"Yes, I am."

"You're great, Brooke. But you're great in a much different way than Haley was great, and Haley was a great mom."

"Are you calling me a bad mom?" Brooke gasped.

"Brooke, half the time that you give him a bath, you do it with Lucas holding him. You practically hose the kid down. You almost overdosed him on Motrin the other day. Half the time you're wearing different socks because you can't do laundry, and you read him fashion magazines instead of books."

"I'm a good mom," Brooke said fiercely. "And you are a scum bag. I cannot believe I dated you."

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Jackson exclaimed. "You're still a little high school cheerleader playing house with your ex-boyfriend. It's pathetic how you two look at each other, really, it is!"

"You're really THIS angry because I wouldn't sleep with you!" Brooke shouted back in disbelief. "You are completely unbelievable."

"No, Brooke, you are. You're trying to raise a baby that isn't yours as if you're his mom! You're no Haley, Brooke. Haley was smart and funny and sweet and you're just…a headstrong tease."

"Get out," a sudden voice growled from the doorway.

"Lucas," Brooke began. Lucas held up a hand.

"No, Brooke. He needs to go. Right now."

"I'm in the middle of a conversation," Jackson smirked. "If you'll excuse us, Luke."

Lucas grabbed him by the front of the shirt and dragged him toward the door. "You're not, actually. You're leaving _my house _before I kick your ass."

"Try me."

They were now at the doorway, and Lucas drew back his fist eagerly, making contact with Jackson's jaw.

"It's Lucas," Lucas grunted, slamming the door in his face.

He turned to hear Brooke's door slam shut and he sighed, running a hand over his face and going to go talk to her.

"Brooke," he said, knocking on the closed door. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have jumped in on your fight like that, I know that you hate that."

All he could hear through the door were suppressed whimpers, so he cautiously opened the door.

"Brooke?"

He found her on the floor, clutching a photo of her and Haley to her chest.

"He's right," she sobbed quietly. "I'm no Haley. I'm just the stupid whore that guys use. How am I supposed to raise a boy? He'll be so embarrassed of his slut mother."

"Brooke," Lucas said firmly, gently pushing her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "You aren't Haley. You're Brooke Davis. And you're not at all a whore, or a slut. You're beautiful. And I heard what you said, Brooke. The guy was trying to sleep with you. That doesn't sound like a slut to me, pretty girl."

A sudden silence descended over them at the use of her old nickname.

"Did you ever finish my book," Lucas breathed, suddenly aware of their proximity.

"No," she replied breathlessly back.

"You should," he smirked, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm gonna go make sure Jamie's okay after all the fighting."

He left Brooke smiling bemusedly after him, the tears on her face nearly dry.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'll never forget that night. I don't think I ever could, even when I've wanted to. Brooke Davis is the only woman in history to convince me to break so many laws in one night; and I woke up the next morning without a single regret. _

_Sure, the liquor made me seem confident that night when she lead me into the back alley and showed me her tattoo. But I assure you, my heart was in my throat when I finally bucked up the courage to grab her face in my hands and kiss her. _

_I swear that my heart has been in my throat ever since. _

"So, how hard is it to eat with your heart always in your throat?" Brooke teased, popping a grape in her mouth as she made lunch. Lucas was working on his second book, and Brooke had spent the better part of the morning reading the original version of his first.

"It's poetic," he mumbled sardonically, giving her a look. She grinned.

"It sounds like a serious medical condition."

"One of these days I'll find something really good to tease you back about."

"That's impossible," Brooke bantered. "I happen to be the perfect human being, in case you forgot."

"I'm pretty sure I wrote it enough in there," he smiled back.

"I will applaud you on never using the word 'hot'," Brooke laughed. "That's usually how men describe me. It's overdone."

"They've obviously never seen you in that outfit," Lucas joked. Brooke's jaw dropped as she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white T-shirt that had probably belonged to Lucas at one point and a pair of baggy jeans rolled up at the cuffs.

"Oh my God," she groaned. "I've totally lost my groove."

"The 1960s called and they'd like their word back."

"The meanie face store called and they want their face back!"

"Solid comeback," Lucas chuckled. "You look fine, Brooke."

"No I don't! There was a time that I was beginning my own clothing company in New York City. I lived in stilettos and sexy businesswoman clothes. Now I'm-"

"A mom," Lucas interjected.

Brooke shook her head. "I refuse to be a frumpy mom. I want to be the hot bitch that all the other moms hate!"

"I think taking care of Jamie would be quite a challenge in heels."

"Oh please," Brooke scoffed, "I go to the gym in heels."

"You go to the gym?" Lucas asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I did! Before I got gross."

"You're not gross!"

"I so am, Lucas!"

"Whatever you say, crazy girl."

"I do say. I'm going to go get cute and then we are leaving this house. We spend way too much time here."

"Hey, you used to love this house!"

"I do love this house," Brooke said. "But I also love being in the outside world. Let's take Jamie to the aquarium!"

"All right, all right," Lucas consented. "We'll go on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you stay in that," Lucas grinned. She threw her remaining grapes at him on her way out the door.

"One of these days I'm going to seriously hurt you!" she called over her shoulder, leaving Lucas laughing behind her.

It took her nearly forty minutes to get ready, and she emerged looking rather self conscious.

"I can't believe I've gained like ten pounds," Brooke whined. Lucas stared at her, watching her rustle around the kitchen getting snacks ready for their adventure.

"You definitely don't look like it," he breathed.

"That's sweet, but I look awful."

In a pair of tight skinny jeans, a fitted dark green sleeveless blouse, and a pair of high heeled boots, Brooke looked casually stunning, and Lucas was fairly certain that if she didn't stop bending down to grab Jamie's stuff, his heart was going to stop.

"Trust me," Lucas said, surprised by the huskiness of his own voice. "You look great."

She smiled, running a hand through her shiny, straight hair. "Thanks, Luke. Go get the little man. It's time to go!"

Lucas shook himself, picking up Jamie out of his saucer and following Brooke to the car.

"Why don't we take my car?"

"We're not taking Jamie in a Camaro," Brooke replied instantly, shooting him a look.

"I'll accept that," Lucas laughed. He buckled Jamie into the carseat before jumping in the driver's side and starting the car. Brooke instantly put on the radio, her hand flying to her mouth as memories came rushing back.

_And I've lost who I am,_

_And I can't understand, _

_Why my heart is so broken,_

_Rejecting your love._

"Brooke? You okay?"

"_Haley, I can't do this," Brooke sobbed, curled up in her friend's lap. Nathan sat across from them, brow furrowed in concern. "He chose her!" _

"_I'm so sorry, honey." _

"_Why was I so stupid?" Brooke hiccupped. "I pushed him away. He fought for me!" _

"_You needed him to fight harder," Nathan shrugged, reaching out to wipe away her tears. "He's my brother, but you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who would fight for you no matter what. Like what Haley did for me." _

_Haley and Nathan shared a small smile. _

_"This is going to sound so silly, but can I turn on the radio? I need radio karma right now." _

"_Careful," Haley warned, remembering how that had gone last time. Brooke nodded, flicking the radio on with crossed fingers._

_And I've lost who I am,_

_And I can't understand,_

_Why my heart is so broken,_

_Rejecting your love-_

"_SERIOUSLY?" Brooke shouted, whirling around and staring at her friends as the lyrics hit her and her face crumpled once again. Haley sighed, wrapping her in a hug, Nathan occupying her other side. She didn't know what she would do without her power couple. _

"Yeah. I'm fine."

'This song is depressing," Lucas said, reaching a hand out to change it. Brooke's hand shot out, stopping his. "Woah, Davis. You were never one to like this kind of music."

She fell into silence, staring out of the window, biting her lip. Who was going to be around to catch her when she fell now? Even in the last year, whenever she had been upset, she would video chat Haley or Nathan or both. Peyton had always been too wrapped up in Lucas, and their friendship had never fully recovered from before. Lucas was, of course, out of the question. She had even flown to visit them at school twice, when she was in a really bad place.

"Brooke, really. Are you okay?"

"I just need to wallow," Brooke said with a crooked, sad smile that looked out of place on her normally cheery face. Lucas nodded understandingly, turning the song up. She closed her eyes.

"_I just walked in on them having sex," Brooke said numbly, staring blankly at the wall. Haley put a hand over her mouth. _

"_Oh my God. I am so, so sorry." _

"_I should have known," Brooke said with an empty laugh. "God knows that's all he wanted from me." _

"_No, Brooke, that isn't true," Haley argued. "He loved you." _

"_God, I can't get used to hearing that in the past tense," Brooke said, her lip beginning to quiver. _

"_Stay with us tonight, Brooke," Nathan insisted._

_Brooke shook her head. "I'm going to go for a walk." _

_That night she had ended up in Chris Keller's trailer, of all people. And part of her had wanted to kiss him again, just so Lucas could feel the twist in his heart that she was feeling. But then she realized he wouldn't even care, and that would just hurt worse. _

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you wallowing about?"

"Haley and Nathan, mostly. This song was on once when they were helping me through a breakdown. I just can't imagine where I'm supposed to go next time I need someone."

"Me."

"That's nice, Lucas, but you haven't been the most consistent friend in the last year. Haley and Nathan were the only people consistently on my side."

"What do you mean, on your side? I was always on your side."

Brooke scoffed. "Really? When I asked you to not talk to Peyton and you did anyway? That was being on my side."

"That's not fair, I didn't know why."

"You shouldn't have had to," Brooke said softly. "Let's not have this conversation in front of Jamie, okay?"

"Okay," Lucas conceded. "But we're talking about this later."

Brooke heaved a sigh and nodded.

_I will not be silent. _

Brooke took in the words of the song and decided that later, when they finished this conversation, she would not be silent.

When they arrived at the aquarium, all thoughts of their conversation before flew out the window. Jamie was absolutely enthralled with the jellyfish, slamming his little hands on the glass.

"Ma! Ma!"

"Yeah, buddy, those are jellyfish! Can you say jell-e-fi-sh?"

"Let's work on Da first," Lucas teased.

"Or we could just never get there," Brooke teased back, nudging him. Her spark seemed back, but Lucas couldn't stop playing back the lyrics of the song in his head. What had been so wrong over the course of the last year that she had apparently had numerous breakdowns?

"It's funny that he loves these," Lucas pointed out. "Haley loved them, too."

Brooke smiled softly. "Yeah, I remember. She made me watch Finding Nemo just for the jellyfish scene."

Lucas laughed, also enthralled by the animals in front of him. "They're pretty cool, I have to say."

"I like how they light up," Brooke said softly. "Huh, baby? You like the lights?"

Jamie's smile was enough for Brooke.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them. It was a young girl, about high school aged, wearing thick rimmed glasses with a camera around her neck. "Do you guys mind if I take a picture of the three of you? The three of you have an amazing sillohuette right now and it would be perfect for my photo project."

"Go ahead!" Brooke said happily. "Should we stand a certain way?"

"Nope, just do whatever!" the girl chirped. "I just wanted to ask before I snapped away."

Brooke smiled at her, being drawn back into Jamie. Just as she did so, Jamie reached up and put his hands on Brooke's face, Lucas's hand instinctively going to her lower back as he beamed down at the giggling boy.

"Perfect!" the girl grinned, bouncing back over. "I can email that to you if you want?"

"That would be wonderful," Brooke said, handing Jamie to Lucas to write down her email address for the girl. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you," the girl smiled. She waved and walked off, leaving Brooke, Lucas, and Jamie to enjoy the rest of the day.

As soon as they arrived home with an exhausted Jamie, who was immediately put to bed, Brooke knew the conversation couldn't be avoided any longer.

"So about earlier," she began nervously, sitting cross legged on the couch. He followed her lead, leaning with his elbows on his knees.

"What's been getting you down, Brooke? I'm sure that I can help with whatever it is."

Brooke took a deep breath. "At first, it was you. We broke up, and I didn't really have anyone. If it wasn't for Haley and Nathan, I would have just up and left Tree Hill. I wasn't going to be able to graduate anyway. I thought I would go to Los Angeles or something, see what I could make of myself. But everytime I thought about doing that, I would think of them, and Haley's baby, and I couldn't leave, even though I had nothing else here."

"You still had me and Peyton."

"Not really, Lucas," Brooke said, shaking her hair out. "I don't think you understand how hard it was to walk in on you two all the time. You were always going at it and I was always walking in on it. It was terrible to see you like that with her."

Lucas remained silent, knowing there was nothing he could say. Brooke took a deep breath, biting her lip.

"And after all of that, I went wild for a while. And I had a really awful night at a club with Rachel. I had to call Nathan from the alley, after it all happened-"

"After what happened?"

Brooke look shocked. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. I was-I was um, attacked. Someone slipped something in my drink and attacked me."

"By attacked, do you mean..?"

"Yeah."

Lucas's head immediately went in his hands. "You should have called me."

"I figured you were with Peyton," Brooke shrugged. "And Nathan was the only guy I trusted. He still was, until the day he died."

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," Lucas said, looking at her with pained eyes. "If I had known-"

"And that's not all," Brooke cut him off with a humorless laugh. "I was pregnant. I found out right after I was attacked. I honestly don't know if it was that guy's or not. But needless to say, two days later, I lost it. The baby, I mean."

"Brooke, it could have been mine," Lucas said, his voice panicked as he stood.

"I know," she said softly. "But no one will ever know."

"You should have told me!" he said, raising his voice before taking a deep breath.

"We were broken up," Brooke defended. "And I honestly would have told you if I didn't miscarry. But it was pointless to tell you then, and I knew you wouldn't leave my side if I did. And I couldn't do to Peyton what she did to me. I wasn't going to use your hero complex to keep you for myself."

"I had no idea that you had such a hard year," Lucas croaked. "I thought you were fine. You always seemed fine."

"I should have gone into acting," Brooke joked flatly. Lucas suddenly sat back down on the couch and pulled her into his chest, his breath heavy.

"Please tell me that Nathan killed that guy."

Brooke shook her head. "He ran away before Nathan got there. He was more concerned with making sure I was okay. I was lying in an alleyway with no clothes on, and I was so out of it. I think I was barely breathing, he was really freaking out."

"I wish I had been there."

Brooke sighed into his chest. "I do, too. But Nathan saved me. He saved me a lot in the last year, and I owe my life to him."

"Your life?"

Brooke took a shaking breath. This was going to be the hardest part to get out. "Right before we were all separating for summer, Nathan found me one night. I had done something extremely stupid."

"What did you do, Brooke?"

"I had swallowed nearly an entire bottle of pills," Brooke choked out. "I went to the Rivercourt and just laid there and took them. He happened to come to play and think, it was nearly one in the morning. Haley couldn't leave Jamie and he promised to not tell anyone else, so he sat by my bedside all night while they pumped my stomach and I hallucinated my way through coming down."

Lucas's breathing seemed to stop. "What made you want to end your life, Brooke?"

"I felt like I was going nowhere," Brooke whispered. "You all had each other. You had all paired off, and I was alone. My parents didn't want me. You didn't want me. Peyton didn't really care if I was around or not. All that mattered was the four of you, and I was just an outsider."

"I am so sorry Brooke."

Brooke felt a tear on the top of her head. She pulled back to look Lucas in the eyes, but he wouldn't meet hers.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"I promised to save you," he insisted, grabbing at her desperately and pulling her back to him. "And I didn't. But I promise you, Brooke. I swear, I am never going to let anything hurt you again."

"Okay," Brooke whispered. "I believe you."

And she found that deep down, she honestly did.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: this chapter contains a semi-graphic account of sexual assault, which I know many people have had to deal with. If it's something that is a sensitive topic for you, I would advise skipping over this chapter. **_

"_Why don't you come out here with me?" the voice whispered in her ear. The room was spinning, and she felt like her blood was far too warm. _

"_What?" she mumbled, the word clumsily rolling off of her tongue. She could see a smile that reminded her of the Cheshire Cat. That cat had always freaked her out as a kid. _

_The next thing she knew, her clothes were off and she was against the wall. "Stop it. Please, stop." _

_Her words didn't sound like English. They didn't sound like words. She wasn't sure if he wasn't stopping because he was truly being forceful or if he just couldn't understand her, so she used all of her remaining energy and coordination to push him. This seemed to anger him, and he grabbed her by the hair, slamming her head on the brick wall. _

"_Please," she whimpered. She could feel the sticky heat of blood, but didn't feel pain yet. Her body was numb, and she willing her emotions to do the same as her heart pounded in fear. She tried to block it all out as he violated her. When he finally dropped her onto the ground, pulling his pants up and disappearing down the alleyway, she curled up, reaching desperately for her purse on the ground. She pulled out her cell phone and blearily looked at her recent calls. They were all Nathan or Haley. Deciding that Nathan was the man for the job, she hit the send button. _

"_Brooke?" came his tired voice. "What's up?" _

"_Nathan," she whispered, and she finally began to cry as she heard his voice. The safety of her loved ones made it feel as though it was okay to cry now. "I need help." _

_"Where are you?" his voice snapped awake. She could hear him rustling around and Haley's sleepy voice inquiring about what was happening. _

"_I'm in the alley by the Blue Post," she managed to slur out. "Someone attacked me." _

_"I will be right there, Brooke," Nathan assured her. "I want you to hide, okay? Make sure no one can see you." _

"_Okay," Brooke whimpered. "Please be fast." _

_Nathan's heart was in his throat as he reached the familiar alleyway, where he had spent many a drunken night with Brooke at the tender age of fifteen. "Brooke?" he called out worriedly. He was greeted only by silence. _

_He finally found her, wedged behind a dumpster, naked and bruised. He averted his eyes and took off his sweatshirt, slipping it over her head with difficulty. It was huge on her, going nearly to her knees, and Nathan was grateful that he could avoid looking at her many bruises. _

"_Brooke, honey, wake up," Nathan pleaded, slapping at her face gently. "Babe, come on, wake up." _

"_Luke?" _

_Nathan felt a pang of pity in his stomach. "No, sweetie, it's Nate. I'm here now. We're going to get you to the ER." _

_"Okay," she whispered. "You're the only man I can count on." _

"_I know, Brookie," Nathan sighed sadly. "I promise you can always count on me." _

Brooke stood in that alley. Today was exactly a year later. She had been living with Lucas and Jamie for nearly three months now, and somehow it had yet to hit her that Nathan was truly gone. She looked at the spot she had wedged herself before passing out and was shocked to see a piece of what was unmistakably what had been her favorite black lace bra. She put a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes to shield herself from the pain.

"God, Nate, why'd you have to go?" she whispered into the air. "Who's going to save me now? Who's going to be there to pick me up off of the ground and hold my hand through the night? Who's going to take care of me like a brother? Who's going to be my family?"

"I am," came Lucas's sudden, gravelly voice from behind her. She spun around, eyes wide.

"Where's Jamie?" she immediately asked. Lucas smiled at her softly.

"Lydia came to visit today, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"Why are you here, Brooke?"

"It's been a year today," Brooke said softly, arms crossed over her chest.

"You shouldn't be here," Lucas said quietly, reaching for her. She gasped and stepped back into the wall, breathing heavily. "It's just me, Brooke. It's okay."

Her eyes snapped wide again. "I was right here."

Lucas simply watched her, keeping his distance. While this all seemed extremely unhealthy to him, he would let her go through this if it was what she needed.

"He had taken me out here and leaned me against this wall. I kept asking where his car was, asking him to take me home. And then he started kissing me, and I was okay with that until he took my dress off. More like ripped it off. And next thing I knew I was naked, and I couldn't really talk, and there wasn't much I could do."

"Brooke-"

Her voice was thick with tears as she continued. "All I could think about was you. About how you were the last guy I had slept with until then. That I had been kind of proud of that fact. That I knew the last time I had sex, I had made love. That I had been loved back. Or at least you said you did, and that made enough of a difference. But I was back to being someone's toy in the worst possible way. I felt so ashamed."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Lucas said fiercely, taking a slow step toward her. "You did absolutely nothing wrong."

She stared into his eyes, and it broke his heart to see the fear and pain reflected in them. She slid slowly down the brick wall, tears overcoming her.

"This is where we had our first kiss, too."

It suddenly dawned on Lucas that a place he had considered sacred was now destroyed. Yet another thing about their relationship that had been destroyed for Brooke.

He moved toward her cautiously as she sobbed on the ground. He lowered himself to kneel in front of her and slowly reached out to brush away a few of her tears. She tensed at first but soon leaned her face into his hand.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "I ruined it."

"Brooke," he said solemnly. "You didn't ruin anything. Some sick bastard did. And it isn't ruined. It is horrible what happened here, and I will never want to come back. But in my mind, our first kiss will always be a good memory. I hope that despite everything that happened, it can still be a good memory for you too."

She hiccupped, trying to stop her tears. She nodded, biting her lip. He smiled at her gently, pulling her up and into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It's okay, Brooke. I wasn't there when it happened, but I'm here now. And I know that it's hard to feel safe with Nathan gone, but I promise that I will keep you safe."

"Like you did for Peyton?" she sniffled.

"Better than I did for Peyton," Lucas assured her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He felt her shiver slightly at the contact, but he was unsure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Let's get you home," he smiled softly, placing an arm around her and leading her to the car.

"Thank you," Brooke breathed as she leaned her head on the window upon getting in the car. "For coming for me."

"Of course," Lucas said, squeezing her hand. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I walked," Brooke said.

"Jesus, Brooke, you need to be careful," Lucas admonished gently, running a thumb over her hand.

"I know. Thanks for looking out for me."

"Of course. We'll get you home, cleaned up, and in bed, okay? Lydia has Jamie today, so you just spend the whole day in bed."

She finally smiled genuinely. "That sounds nice. It's been a long time since I had any rest. And Jamie was difficult last night."

Lucas nodded. "I'll be waiting on your hand and foot, m'lady."

Brooke giggled. "Now that sounds even nicer."

Despite her red, swollen eyes, she winked at him flirtatiously and he couldn't help but grin back. Brooke Davis was truly the bravest woman he knew.

When they got home, he immediately ushered Brooke to the shower while he busied himself in the kitchen, making her favorite sandwich. When she made her way back to her room, she dropped her towel immediately on closing the door, turning around and screeching in shock.

Lucas was meticulously standing near her bed, setting up a tray with some food and iced tea on it, a carnation placed in a tiny vase adorning one of the corners. His eyes were wide and his jaw loose as he unconsciously ran his eyes over her naked body.

"Oh my God!" she yelled. 

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, throwing his hands over his face and attempting to leave. He instead ran into the desk and clumsily tripped, causing Brooke to burst into hysterical laughter. He had never felt such relief at the sound, not only because it alleviated tension but because it also meant she was feeling better.

"I guess it's nothing you haven't seen a hundred times before," she giggled, pulling a T-shirt and panties on. "Just stay, why don't you? You put enough on that tray for an army. We can watch a movie in here."

Lucas's cheeks were pink as he lowered his hands and sat where Brooke was patting the bed invitingly. She placed the tray between them and flicked on the TV.

"Was Dear John seriously in your DVD player all ready?"

Brooke simply shushed him in response.

They spent the rest of the day watching Brooke's movies and vegging out in bed until Brooke's eyes finally fluttered closed. Lucas took advantage of this and turned the TV to Sportscenter. As he shifted, Brooke stirred slightly and wriggled closer to him, laying her head on his stomach with a contented little sigh.

"Sleep well, pretty girl," he whispered, bending painfully to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

**I had a request for some more Brucas and Jamie moments, so I'm really going to try to do that! I just have a hard time because Jamie's a baby at this point and isn't talking or anything, but I have a few ideas! **

Three weeks later, Brooke and Jamie were sitting in the living room, playing with toy cars.

"Vroom!"

"Mm!" Jamie attempted to imitate.

Brooke giggled. "You've almost got it, baby. But we gotta start working on Da!"

Jamie seemed oblivious, dropping his eyes down to stare directly at the wheels of the car.

"Pretty cool wheels, huh buddy?" she asked, suddenly freezing. "LUCAS!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. "LUKE!"

He came sliding into the room looking extremely disheveled in just his boxers and a pair of socks, his hair sticking up every which way.

"THIS IS WAY TOO BIG OF A DEAL TO EVEN MAKE FUN OF WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" Brooke shouted.

Lucas's eyes widened in shock as he watched the scene before him. Jamie was standing. On his own. In the middle of the living room.

Jamie seemed fairly alarmed at Brooke's screaming, and Lucas didn't blame him. But he couldn't blame Brooke either. He was extremely tempted to start shouting with joy, too. When Jamie started to wobble forward slightly, it suddenly occurred to him. This could very well be Jamie's first step.

"Don't let him walk!" he exclaimed, slipping back down the hallway and reaching the video camera just in time. Right as he got it to begin recording, Jamie took a shaky step toward Brooke, who crouched with her arms out.

"Ma!" Jamie giggled, hands reaching for her as he took a few more clumsy steps. He soon fell on his bottom, clapping his hands. Lucas zoomed in on Jamie and laughed with pure joy.

"Those were the first steps of James Lucas Scott," Lucas grinned behind the camera. He turned it on Brooke, who had tears of joy in her eyes. "As you can tell, mom is pretty proud."

She turned to look at him, her dimples in full force. "You bet I'm proud!"

"Da!" Jamie screeched in his clapping triumph. Brooke's jaw dropped and she suddenly stood, snatching the camera.

"I don't even care how silly you look," Brooke teased. "This is Lucas's reaction to being called Dad for the very first time!"

His blue eyes were wide, his mouth forming perhaps his brightest grin ever. He swooped down, picking up the baby and kissing him on the forehead.

"Da!" Jamie repeated, causing Lucas's smile to widen yet again. Brooke was laughing happily from behind the camera.

"He finally said it!"

"He saved the best for last," Lucas teased, propping Jamie on his hip.

"Today is May 29th, 2011 at…9:10 in the morning, and James Lucas Scott, you just took your first steps. And said Da for the very first time."

"We love you, buddy," Lucas said, kissing Jamie on the head.

Brooke turned the camera on herself, beaming. "We're so proud!"

She turned the camera off and took him from Lucas, twirling him around. "We have to celebrate tonight!"

Lucas laughed. "How do we celebrate with a baby?"

"Let's go out to dinner," Brooke said. "As a family. We haven't done that yet, we always order in."

Lucas thought about it. "You know, that's true. Let's take him to that great restaurant by the pier, he'll have a blast with the fish tanks."

"Perfect," Brooke grinned, squeezing Jamie to her. "You're going to love it, baby!"

"I can't believe this," Lucas chuckled, reaching an arm around Brooke's waist and pulling her into his side. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head as he looked down at Jamie, completely oblivious to the wide eyed stare of Brooke. He turned to go back to his room, no doubt to get properly dressed, leaving Brooke alone in his wake.

"What do you say we watch some of your other mom and dad?" Brooke sighed, popping in one of her DVDs from Haley.

"_Hey again!" Haley greeted, waving a little. "So here's the thing; you and I are fighting right now. Because you stole the Calc test, and you and Nathan made that sex tape." _

Brooke gasped, covering Jamie's ears. "Ear muffs, baby."

"_But the thing that makes me the most angry is that I know this isn't you. Spending all of your time in clubs and getting wasted on school nights. Flunking Calculus. You're a smart girl, Brooke. I don't know if you just think it's uncool to be smart or what, but you're always acting dumb when truth is, you're a hell of a lot smarter than most of our friends. It's just hard to watch you like this, Brookie. And I know that a lot of it has to do with what happened a few weeks ago. I am so glad you called Nathan that night, Brooke. I don't know what I would have done had something even more happened to you. And I know that I really shouldn't be so mad at you when you're going through so much…I just miss my best friend, the Brooke Davis that I got to know." _

Brooke could feel her eyes filling with tears and she swallowed them back, fast forwarding; she couldn't deal with this right now, not when her emotions were all ready such a whirlwind.

_"You're a strong girl, Brooke. If I had walked in on Nathan with say, you. Or Peyton. I mean, it was hard seeing that tape of you and Nathan, but you guys were fifteen and drunk and I didn't know either of you. But Peyton has been your best friend for your whole life, and Lucas was your boy. It's really hard to be friendly with her, Brooke. I won't lie to you. And I know it hurts you that I never really stood up for you, not really. I go on double dates with her and Lucas, and I know that you spend those nights in bars alone, and God, it breaks my heart. Sometimes I hate him for it. But the other day, him and Peyton had a fight. She was really mad because he still has that box of your letters and she caught him reading them; he refuses to throw them out. I mean it. Look at the bottom of his closet, on the right hand side. They're all there, all eighty two." _

Brooke bit her lip. She could hear the shower running.

"Come on, J. Luke," Brooke whispered. "Let's go do some exploring."

She carried him into Lucas's room, putting him down as she snooped around on the floor of his closet, her fingers finally coming in contact with a familiar cardboard box. She took a deep breath, yanking it out.

There they were. All eighty two letters. Eighty two separate pieces of her heart. Eighty two pieces of paper embedded with words she could never take back. Things she could never untell.

"Brooke?"

Lucas was standing in the door, wrapped only in his towel. Brooke's mouth went dry, her eyes traveling to the incriminating evidence in her hands.

"You still have them," she breathed. To her surprise, he didn't look angry. He simply smiled sadly.

"Yeah, of course I do. Those letters meant a lot to me, Brooke."

Meant. Not mean. Brooke still wasn't quite used to everyone talking about her and Lucas in the past tense.

"I'm sorry I was snooping."

Lucas gave her a crooked smile. "That is so not the point."

"_And what were you doing going through my stuff anyway?" _

"_THAT IS SO NOT THE POINT!" _

Brooke couldn't help but giggle, remembering the stormy night that they had screamed at each other in the street. Despite their argument, it had been one of the most passionate nights of her life.

"Oh God, don't remind me."

"If I recall, it was about a letter I wrote," Lucas smirked. "Did the book I wrote help clear that one up?"

Brooke shot him a look. "Don't even get me started on the repeats between your book that was focused on me compared to the book that was focused on Peyton."

His blue eyes went wide. "Brooke, I'm sorry."

"I'm messing with you," she said, but there was a slight tint of sadness in her voice.

"Honestly, though," Lucas said, still standing there in only his towel, water dripping from his skin. Brooke forced herself to look away. She stood and picked up Jamie.

"We'll leave you be."

"Brooke, wait-"

But she had all ready shut the door behind her. He heaved a sigh and set about getting dressed, part of him wishing she had continued to go through the box. If she had, she would have found the fifteen letters he had written her in the last year.

After he got dressed, he set about looking for similarities between the books he wrote about the two different girls.

_And when I kissed her, it felt like my life was complete. Like everything that had ever hurt me never existed. Like my life before her didn't happen. It was just the two of us; the rest of the world was simply a blurred oblivion. _

Lucas felt his heart sink, reading the words from his book about Peyton before flipping to a very similar passage in his unpublished one.

_Kissing Brooke Davis was like melting away all of the excess of life. The excess sadness, pain, anger; any emotion that did not revolve around the brunette in my arms didn't matter. Other people, places, times; they were completely irrelevant and always would be, as long as I had Brooke. _

"I'm such an idiot," Lucas mumbled to himself.

_These were the moments where I realized just how much I loved Peyton Sawyer; and I would then question how on Earth I ever could have thought otherwise. _

He nearly slammed his fists onto his desk in frustration at himself. How could he have written those things, so near to his breakup with Brooke? Sure, he had loved Peyton. He still wasn't sure if he had ever been truly in love with her, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. He had taken Brooke's comment about his cheapening of his past relationships to heart and was avoiding it at all costs.

As Lucas stared at his books, he realized that she needed to read those letters. When everything else must be shouting at her "he never loved you!", these letters would help her realize that she had been his world, and that she had remained a huge part of it even after their breakup.

It wasn't until dinner that Lucas re-emerged from his room, fully prepared to completely floor Brooke after Jamie was asleep. When he went into the living room, he couldn't help but grin. Brooke had curled her hair loosely, wearing a pretty white sundress and some gold sandals. She had even dressed Jamie up, in a blue button down and khakis.

"Get used to it, buddy," Lucas said, picking up Jamie. "She'll be dressing you up a lot."

"Da!"

The three set off in Brooke's car, Lucas insisting on driving. Any awkwardness that could have been present after the letter situation was completely dissipated. They spent most of the car ride there listening to Jamie babble and laughing about how they were going to regret being so excited about his first steps when he was running around the house.

Lucas had been right; Jamie was, in fact, completely captivated by the fish tank that wrapped around the entire restaurant. They put his high chair next to it, letting him stare in absolute wonder.

"I wish I loved anything the way Jamie loves absolutely everything," Brooke laughed as his eyes lit up when another fish swam by.

"I know what you mean," Lucas agreed. "He gets excited about spoons."

"Yesterday when you were working, he almost threw up on me because I let him have a little bit of applesauce. As soon as I pulled it out, he just…nearly puked, he was so happy. I want to be so happy that I puke!"

"I would rather you didn't," Lucas said with a teasingly wrinkled nose. She laughed, batting him across the table.

"This is nice," she sighed, leaning back in her chair. "We've come a long way, Lucas Scott."

"Yes, we have," Lucas agreed, smiling softly at her.

"We need to plan what to do for his first birthday," Brooke said, watching as Lucas affectionately played with Jamie's little hands.

"I think my mom is going to come home again for it," Lucas said. "Maybe we could have a party at the Rivecourt? Get everyone together."

"That sounds great," Brooke smiled. "I'm just warning you, I'm going to invite Peyton. I'm not sure she'd come, but Jamie is important to her, too."

Lucas shrugged. "That's fine.."

Brooke cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Really. It all turned out for the best."

"If you say so," Brooke chirped, "And if I get my way."

"You're Brooke Davis," Lucas chuckled. "You always get your way."

"And don't you forget it," she winked.

"Ma! Fiss!"

"Jamie!" Brooke squealed happily. "Good job, baby! Fiss!"

"He's just on a roll today," Lucas beamed proudly, removing Jamie from his high chair and excitedly bouncing Jamie up and down on his knee.

Brooke watched her boys with a content smile; sure, this had begun as a nightmare. Her heart was always going to ache for her two best friends. But she was so glad that they had left her this precious gift to look after and live for. And as she watched him play with Jamie, she knew that there was no one better to do this with than Lucas Scott.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said softly, knocking on her door.

"Come in," she whispered back. Jamie had just been put down for the night.

"I have something I wanted to talk to you about," Lucas said, closing the door softly behind him. She sat up in bed, looking at him curiously.

"What's up, Luke?"

He slowly handed her a shoebox. "You found the letters of yours that I kept today, and I just decided that I think it's about time you had these."

She gave him a strange look, slowly opening the cardboard box with a certain amount of caution. She saw her name and address written on the envelopes; some of the addresses were at Rachel's old house, some in L.A. for her few months with Peyton, some in New York.

"What are these?"

"I wrote to you, fifteen different times over the last year. And I just thought that you should have them."

"Lucas," Brooke breathed. "These are things we should have buried a long time ago."

"But what if they're not?" Lucas challenged, surprised at his own bravado. "What if there's something here? What if Nathan and Haley were right in all of those videos?"

"Right about what?" Brooke shot back.

"About there being something special between us that we'll never have with anyone else."

"The only thing between us right now is Jamie," Brooke said, her voice detached. Lucas shook his head.

"I know you don't believe that," Lucas argued. "And I get that you're probably nowhere near close to letting me in again. I get that, I really do. But I just wanted you to have these. I think you deserve to know what's in them."

Brooke sighed, running a hand over her face. She suddenly looked much older than barely nineteen.

"I appreciate that, Lucas, but I don't think I can handle all of this right now."

"All of what?"

'This. The Lucas Scott declarations of fate and fifteen letters. I have Jamie to think about. I'm still grieving."

"Don't use Jamie as a shield," Lucas said. "And don't use Nathan and Haley, either."

Brooke stood now, fired up. "I am not using anyone, Lucas. I'm just not going to let you use me. You're lonely right now, and you're confused. You and Peyton just broke up not too long ago, and you just found out about why you and I really broke up. The two girls you've bounced between for the last three years were holding back things and now you know it all. It's hard, I'm sure. But I'm not going to be some kind of rebound, some kind of mistake. Again."

"You were never a mistake," Lucas said tenderly, reaching out to touch her face. She turned her head away, busying herself with something on her dresser.

"Yeah, well, you sure made it seem that way."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"_That doesn't really matter, Lucas. In the end it all hurts just the same." _

Brooke shook her head with a twisted little smile. "I know you didn't. You never did." 

"I loved you, Brooke. And I think you were right that night, when you said part of you would always love me, too."

She finally turned to look him in the eye. "Yes, Lucas. Part of me will always love you, and compare everyone else to you, and no one will match up no matter how many times you write books saying that I was a mistake, no matter how many times you choose my best friend over me, no matter how many times you're not there to save me because you're saving her instead. Is that what you want to hear?"

Her voice was choked now, and Lucas felt his heart constrict. This was not how he had imagined this conversation going.

"It is so hard, living here in this house with you. Feeling like you're my husband, raising a child together. And you keep making it harder for me, Lucas. You chose her. And you have to live with that."

Lucas nodded. "I understand. But please, Brooke, read them."

She nodded shortly. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Brooke."

"Me too."

This time, it was him who left, leaving Brooke sinking slowly back onto her bed, staring at the letters. She slowly reached out and opened the first one.

_Dear Brooke,_

_God, Pretty girl, what just happened? You're gone. You left. You said you stopped missing me, because it seemed like I never missed you. But I miss you all the time, Brooke. Things have been hard in the last few weeks, I know that, and the thing I've missed most, even more than Keith believe it or not, is what we used to have. The way we were. And I really thought we could get it back, but now you're gone, and I don't think it's going to be as simple as it was before. _

_I love you, Brooke. I wish you would see that. I wish you would see that I would give up everything I own to keep you with me. But I'm not stupid. I know that I've been making you miserable, and I'm actually really proud that you stood up for yourself. I'm proud that you left because you should have. I've never deserved you, Cheery. You've always been too good for me. I just kept hoping that someday I would be good enough for you. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen. _

_You say it's not about the kiss and it's not about Peyton but part of me really feels like it is. I was so stupid to not tell you, Brooke. But I had just lost Keith; I couldn't lose you, too. I guess I ended up doing that anyway, though, didn't I?_

_I don't know how I'm going to move on from you. All I know is, I don't want to. I want to wake up next to you again. I want to hear you rustling around in the kitchen, trying to get things done while my mom and I are asleep to help us out. I want to drive to Keith's grave only to find you all ready sitting there, waiting for me. You know me so well, better than anyone else ever has. What am I going to do without you? Who's going to make sure I take my medication and eat properly? Who will let me cry and who will make me laugh through my tears?_

_You're the only one, Brooke. I just wish I could have made you see it soon enough. _

_Love always,_

_Lucas _

She took a deep, shaking breath, closing her eyes. What was she supposed to do with all of this? She truly hadn't known that Lucas had loved her this much on the day she broke up with him. It had seemed as though he had stopped caring. He never said thank you for the things she had done to help him through his uncle's death, but now she realized that he simply hadn't known how to show her or tell her. She really had meant a lot to him; maybe even more than Peyton. In his moment of need when he lost Haley and Nathan, he had still cast Peyton aside without a backward glance. It was Brooke that he held tightly onto, who he protected fiercely against Jackson, who he had felt was taking her away from him.

She took a deep breath, playing with the fold of the second letter. She bit her lip, contemplating the implications of opening it. All of these were written after their breakup; she wasn't so sure she could stomach a letter about realizing it had been Peyton he wanted all along. She steeled her resolve and slid open the second letter, her eyes meeting the words tentatively.

_Brooke,_

_I wonder if you saw through it tonight. When I told you that I was wrong, and that I'm not the guy for you. I still believe that I am. And I wonder if you believe that I still am, too. I just don't understand you. I don't know what's going on with you, why you're acting like this. It's horrible to see you this way, Brooke. I can see that you're drowning in something, but I don't know what. And that is completely breaking my heart. _

_I wish you would open up again. To Haley, or Nathan, or even Rachel. I think you opened up to Mouth; he was pretty furious with me a couple of days ago because of how I treated you. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but whatever is going on with you has effected him a lot. I just hope that he can be the one to save you. _

_It's strange that I feel jealous of your friendship with him, even when I know it's nothing more than that. Something about it stings. He was my childhood friend, but you've stolen his heart; everyone knows he's in love with you. Sure, he's infatuated with Rachel, but he would walk through fire for you. It's hard to see your friend be willing to take a bullet for the girl you love. _

_I love you, Brooke. And I lied tonight. Even though you kept a strong face, I could see part of you break behind your eyes, and I am so sorry for that. But I know you, and I can't go to you and take it back. You would tell me that I couldn't, and that's one of the thousand things I love about you. _

_Love,_

_Lucas _

She was suddenly mad, and she stood, not even taking into account her tiny shorts and camisole as she burst into Lucas's room, throwing the letter at him.

"It was hard for _you?" _Brooke hissed. "You're the one who _actually _tried to take a bullet for my best friend."

"Brooke-"

Brooke shook her head. "I understood that I lied to you and that I hurt you, but God, Lucas, what you said to me that night broke me! And do you want to know what I told Mouth that made him so furious?"

He simply stared at her, knowing she was going to continue.

"I told him that I had been raped. He was the only person besides Nathan and Haley who knew!"

"Brooke, please."

Her eyes were full of tears now, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Why couldn't you have just shown me you still loved me?" she cried. "I really was holding on for dear life, Lucas. All I needed was for you to hold on to me, too. And you could never do that, you were too busy chasing Peyton. You never even noticed that I was chasing you."

"You had given up," he whispered pitifully. She looked at him, eyes hurt.

"I never gave up," she whispered back. "I finally had the smarts to quit while I was ahead."

He stood, completely lost for words. Brooke wasn't supposed to be hurt by his letters; they were supposed to renew her faith in what they had, to make her maybe want to give them a chance again.

Tears were flowing down her face now. "I don't know if I can live with you anymore, Lucas."

"Brooke, please," Lucas begged, now desperate. She turned to walk away from him and he caught her by the wrist, pulling her into a kiss.

It had been over a year, but they still melted together in a familiar rythym that unmistakably felt like home. He felt her soften in his arms, her arms winding around to the back of his neck, her fingers twining into his hair.

She pulled away suddenly, looking up at him with eyes that mirrored the expression they had held just before she left for California.

"Brooke-"

She slowly raised her hand to her mouth, shock etched on her features.

"Brooke, please don't run from this," Lucas said, his voice genuine and slightly panicked. "I know I messed up in high school, and I know that I promised time and time again that I wouldn't mess up again. But this is so much different now. We have Jamie. We're all each other has, Brooke, and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

He was cut off by the brunette launching herself at him, sending him flying back onto the bed. The passion she had always ignited in him was back in full force. As he kissed her, he wasn't sure how he had gone so long without kissing Brooke Davis; it seemed as though it must be a sin.

She suddenly pulled away from him again, sitting up from her position straddling his waist.

"Pretty girl, please don't do this."

She shook her head. "No, not you. Jamie."

"What?"

She stood, bolting out of the room, calling over her shoulder. "I just know something isn't right. I feel it."

He chased after her into Jamie's room. It appeared that Brooke was right. Jamie was lying in his crib, still sleeping, but covered in a thin sheen of swear. His tiny stomach was rising and falling in rapid, shallow breaths.

Lucas felt his heart constrict, and one look at Brooke's face told him that she was panicking, too.

"I'll go grab our shoes," Lucas managed to choke out.

"Jamie," Brooke was crying, ignoring him. "Baby, wake up. Jamie, buddy, come on. Wake up for mama, okay?"

It took Lucas thirty seconds to locate some shoes for them. He lead Brooke out of the house as she cradled Jamie to her tightly, choking on tears. He took deep breaths of his own, trying to keep it together for the brunette that was crawling in the backseat, trying fruitlessly to strap Jamie in his carseat.

"It's okay, babe, I got it," Lucas said softly, snapping the buckles with shaking hands. "Let's go."

"Drive fast," she sniffled, stroking Jamie's head. "Hang in there, baby. It's okay. Mama's here, okay? We're going to get you all fixed."

They skidded up to the hospital in record time, running in the ER.

"Something's wrong with my baby," Brooke half sobbed. The nurse looked at her sardonically.

"There's something wrong with everyone here, sweetheart. Here are some forms-"

"He's turning blue," Lucas growled. "We took his temperature in the car and he has a 102 degree fever. He needs to be seen immediately." 

She continued to look at them with a bored expression. Lucas took Jamie from Brooke and simply stormed back into the ER, Brooke trailing him timidly.

"You can't just go back there!" the woman shouted, rising to chase him.

"I sure as hell can," Lucas seethed. "My son needs help and I'm going to get it for him."

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

Brooke was transported suddenly to the last time she had done this with Jamie. Back then, he had simply been a growing organism in Haley's stomach.

"Our son really needs help and this bitch won't help," Brooke managed to choke out with a glare.

The doctor, a middle aged blonde woman, nodded sharply when she looked at Jamie.

"Come on," she snapped. "Tammy, I'll deal with you later. We need to get to pediatric ICU."

Brooke exchanged a terrified look with Lucas as several nurses swept Jamie away, placing him in a tiny little rolling bed. She grabbed Lucas's hand before her knees nearly gave out as she succumbed to her sobs. Lucas caught her easily, pulling her into his chest. He let her hit him, let her get out her frustration and anger and fear. He could feel his own hot tears beginning to fall down his face; what were they going to do if something happened to their little boy?


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun was rising and Brooke and Lucas were arriving back at the house, Brooke turned to Lucas with wide eyes. 

"We're not cut out for this."

"Don't doubt us now, Brooke," Lucas said gently. "We've got this, okay? He got sick .There was nothing we could have done about it. Babies get sick."

"But not that sick. How did we let this happen? How did I let this happen?"

"It's no one's fault," Lucas said as they got out of the car. He let them into the house and watched Brooke's eyes fall sadly on Jamie's toys that were strewn about the floor.

"Today should have been great."

"It still was," Lucas assured, pulling her into him. She tiredly accepted his advances, curling into his neck and sighing.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I know, pretty girl," Lucas said, his lips brushing her forehead. "But we'll make it through it. All three of us, as a family. Right now, all we can do is get some sleep and be there when we're allowed to see him."

Brooke nodded, resigned. She paused at the door to her room. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I-could I maybe sleep with you? I just can't be alone right now."

He smiled softly at her, taking her hand gently. "Of course. Come on."

It had been a very long time since Brooke had slept in Lucas's bed. She found herself sinking into it easily, still wearing the pajamas she had changed into after dinner the night before. Lucas stripped his T-shirt off, kicking off his sweats as he climbed in beside her. To his surprise, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her from behind, clutching her hand tightly.

"Brooke, about earlier-"

"Sh," she hushed. "Not now. Please."

"Of course," Lucas said, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. "We don't have to go there. I'll be whatever you want me to be for you right now." 

"Just be here," Brooke whispered. "That's what I want you to be."

"I am here," Lucas replied. "And so are you. We both are."

He remembered another time those words had been spoken in that exact bed, but the roles had been reversed. These circumstances were unlike anything he possibly could have imagined back then. He had been convinced that he couldn't feel more pain than when his uncle died. Then he was convinced he couldn't hurt more than losing Haley and Nathan. It suddenly occurred to him that the very worst possible pain was watching your child helplessly as they turned blue in the face.

"Thank you," Brooke said suddenly, her raspy voice soft. "For staying strong for me. I know you're as scared as I am."

"It's helping hold me together," Lucas explained. "Staying strong for you is preventing me from totally losing it."

"Well I'm glad," Brooke said tiredly. "I think only one of us can afford to lose it at a time."

Lucas chuckled, but it fell flat. "Yeah. Get some sleep, Brooke."

"Okay," she murmured.

Before he knew it, she was asleep, breathing deeply and shallowly.

**Set Fire to the Rain**

It had been two days since Jamie had been put in the hospital. Both Peyton and Karen had flown home in support of Brooke and Lucas, as the pair were both in disastrous states. Brooke had hardly eaten and Lucas simply sat in stony silence, ignoring most attempts to reach him.

Other than the attempts of Brooke, of course. She wasn't speaking much either, but if she quietly whispered a request of some kind, his response was immediate. When she reached for him as doctors approached, he instantly tucked her underneath his chin. Neither Brooke nor Lucas had the energy to label whatever had happened between them the night that Jamie had gotten sick; but when they returned to the house in the early hours of the morning each night, they would both end up curled in Lucas's bed, silent and united.

"Brooke," Peyton said gently as she came down the hall. "I brought you something to eat."

Brooke looked up with empty eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"I know you're not," Peyton reasoned, "but you have to eat. Your body needs food, whether it's letting you know that or not."

Brooke nodded shortly, numbly bringing the food to her mouth. So far, very little had been diagnosed as far as Jamie's condition was concerned.

"It's okay," Peyton said suddenly. Brooke turned to her, eyes nearly accusing. "Whatever's going on with you and Lucas, I mean. It's fine."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I really don't care about any of that right now, Peyton."

Peyton nodded understandingly. "I'm sure you don't. I just wanted to let you know that when Jamie's healthy again and everything is back to normal, you won't have to walk on egg shells with me."

"I appreciate that," Brooke replied dimly. Peyton nodded in response, reaching out to hold her hand.

"He'll be okay, Brooke. He's a fighter like his parents."

"His parents are dead," Brooke mumbled angrily.

"Not Nathan and Haley," Peyton said softly. "You and Lucas. You're both fighters, Brooke, and you're the ones raising him. He's going to grow up like you. You should be proud of that."

That was all it took for the flood gates to open once again. Brooke was once again sobbing, for what felt like the thousandth time in a few days. Lucas appeared from nowhere, immediately sinking to the floor in front of her. Peyton watched as her best friend launched herself into Lucas's waiting arms, and despite the fact that part of her did feel a twinge of pain, she easily pushed it aside. This was about Jamie, and if Brooke and Lucas were going to make it through this, all of this, together, than Peyton could only be happy for them.

She had thought about it in Los Angeles. Had Haley placed Jamie in her care, she wouldn't have been able to give up her life. Her internship, her apartment in L.A. with the records everywhere, blasting her music whenever she pleased, spending hours spacing out and drawing. She wouldn't be able to have those things if she was raising a baby.

But Brooke had dropped everything. The brunette had never had more potential in her life. Several investors had all ready expressed interest in Brooke's clothing line. Even several department stores were interested in her. She had been featured in several articles and photo spreads, and was living in a beautiful New York City apartment, finally receiving the attention from her parents that she had always deserved.

But as soon as she heard about Nathan and Haley, she had flown home. And Peyton had seen her read that letter. There hadn't been even the slightest flicker of doubt on Brooke's face; simply determination and strength.

She couldn't blame Lucas for their breakup, and she certainly couldn't blame Brooke either. She was slowly learning to appreciate the good times she had with Lucas while letting go of the past.

"What if he doesn't make it to his first birthday?" Brooke was hiccupping into Lucas's shoulder.

"He's going to make it," Lucas murmured softly into her hair. "I promise, Brooke. He's going to be okay. They'll figure it out."

A doctor was striding toward them, and Peyton quickly stood. "Guys," she said, getting their attention. Lucas helped Brooke to her feet, who shuddered with her attempts to quiet her cries.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes," Brooke answered immediately. Peyton didn't miss the look Lucas shot at the brunette. Peyton couldn't help but smile a little to herself. A lot had changed in the two months or so since her and Lucas's breakup.

"James should be fine," the doctor said, and Brooke's smile looked as though it would crack her face in half. Lucas had swept her into a side hug, burying his face in her hair. "It looks like he got some kind of virus. He reacted very badly to it, obviously, but he's going to be okay. We'll keep him for another twenty four hours and then you'll be free to take him home, given he's under constant supervision."

"Of course he will be," Brooke said immediately. "He always is."

The doctor smiled kindly at them. "You can come see him now. We were worried about any outside contact making him sicker, but it seems that it shouldn't be a problem anymore."

Peyton gave them an encouraging smile, hanging back to allow them a moment alone with their son.

Brooke immediately rushed to the crib he was in, nearly crying with joy as she saw his eyes flutter open and his little feet kick feebly at the sight of her.

"My baby," she cried, clutching onto Lucas tightly.

"He's okay," Lucas assured, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "It's all okay."


	14. Chapter 14

In the weeks following Jamie's hospitalization, Brooke was even more cautious and paranoid than normal. Every little thing was liable to send her into a fit, and Lucas had been the target of several of these fits, particularly when he had taken Jamie outside without putting socks on him. He had figured that a quick walk to the car in which Jamie's feet didn't even touch the ground would be fine; he had been wrong, apparently. On top of everything else, Brooke and Lucas were both dealing with the stress of the fact that Brooke's trust fund was slowly running out. Lucas's editor, Lindsey, was currently in Tree Hill, and his meeting with her hadn't gone quite as well as he had planned. Brooke was trying to work on more designs, but it appeared that her chance had passed her by. The people who had been interested had loved her image as a young, single woman independently rising to the top. Now she was a mom, far less glamorous. Her priorities no longer lay with her ambitions, and it was having an affect on her ability to sell her work.

"He's doing fine, Brooke," Lucas said softly as he watched her observe the sleeping baby with a furrowed brow. "You don't have to worry so much."

"I was so scared, Lucas," Brooke whispered, leaning back into him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I was, too, Pretty Girl. It was probably the scariest thing that I've ever seen."

"What if something worse had happened?"

"You can ask yourself that all day long," Lucas said with a shrug. "But ultimately, there's nothing you can do to prevent things like this. As much as I hate to say it, awful things happen sometimes with no rhyme or reason."

Brooke nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for being so great in all of this, Lucas. I know this isn't what you wanted it to be."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Brooke nodded toward the hallway, quietly shutting Jamie's door behind them as she lead the way to the living room. "Well, you know," she said, louder now that they were away from Jamie's bedroom. "This isn't how you pictured started a family. Or what your life would be like when you were nineteen. You figured you'd be off at college right now, enjoying yourself. Not taking care of a baby with your ex-girlfriend."

"Brooke," Lucas said seriously. "You're more than just my ex-girlfriend. And you always have been."

"Oh boy," Brooke breathed. "Look, Lucas, I did not mean to start this conversation."

"Well I did," Lucas challenged. "Ever since that night Jamie got sick, you've avoided this conversation and I understood, when we were still waiting on what was going to happen to him. But it's over now, he's fine, and you're still pushing me away."

"I am not pushing you away, Lucas," she hissed, her eyes narrowed. He stepped up to challenge her once again.

"Yes, you are. You just don't want to hear that I'm completely in love with-"

"Stop!" Brooke exclaimed, halting him. "You can't just say things like that!"

"Yes, I can," Lucas insisted. "Because it's true, Brooke. And I know that you love me, too. You're just too afraid to admit it!"

Brooke shook her head, exasperated. "This isn't high school, Lucas. You can't just jump back and forth between girls. We have a child to think about, a child we're raising together. If we get together and something goes wrong, which it will because it always does with us, Jamie will be left heartbroken and confused."

"But you're assuming that we'd fall apart," Lucas argued. "You don't know that, Brooke."

"Yes I do. Because we always fall apart. You've spent nearly an entire year with my best friend, Lucas."

"And you've spent the last year with plenty of other guys, I'm sure," Lucas defended. Brooke stepped back from him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You don't know the first thing about my life in the last year and you know it," Brooke hissed, crossing her arms.

"I'm just saying that I'm sure you've dated," Lucas backpedalled.

"Just so you know, I haven't," Brooke said coldly. "I was too hung up on the fact that my ex ran away with my best friend and that I was raped."

"Brooke-"

"No, Lucas," Brooke nearly yelled, holding up her hands protectively. "You're saying all of this right now, and I know that you believe it. You're not a bad guy. But you're always confused about who you want and when you want them. And honestly, if Jamie wasn't involved, I might have given this a fair shot again, because I didn't have a damn thing to lose before him. But now I do, and I'm not going to risk it."

"You can't keep using him as a shield."

"I am not using him!" Brooke shouted. "I am protecting him! Like a mother should!"

"Just because you're raising a kid doesn't mean you're not allowed to have relationships, Brooke!"

"I know that! You know I dated Jackson-"

Lucas snorted. "For all of about five minutes and we both know that was just to spite me. "

"Don't give yourself that much credit," Brooke spat. "I liked him, okay? He just turned out to be an ass. A lot like someone else that I know."

"Brooke, come on," Lucas began to beg. "Don't be like this. Please."

"What do you want me to be like?" Brooke demanded ."What, Lucas? What do you want from me?"

"I want you," Lucas said plainly, watching the tension melt from her shoulders as she stared at him blankly. "I want to wake up next to you in the morning. I want to coach Jamie's basketball team and watch you try to make brownies for the kids. I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want to hear that special voice you use when it's late at night and you're talking about the kind of thing you'll never say in the daytime."

"It's not that easy!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me," Lucas said, his voice low. "If you can do that, then I'll leave this alone. We'll pretend it never happened."

"I-"

Brooke tried, she really did. She wanted more than anything to be able to tell him that she didn't feel the same. All she wanted was to return to her bubble of them being a purely platonic little family, but it seemed those days were out of the question now. She could hear the rain pouring down outside of the window, an early summer storm. She kneaded her eyes with the heels of her palms in frustration.

"I can't say that," Brooke said weakly. "But I can't say that I think we should be together."

"Don't think about what you think should happen," Lucas pressed, taking a step toward her and reaching to gently brush her fingers with his own. "Think about what you want. Do you want to be with me, Brooke?"

She found herself stuttering again, feeling like a silly school girl and she cursed herself mentally for allowing herself to become this way because of one boy. Or one man. She supposed he would really be considered a man by now.

"I don't want to discuss this," Brooke whispered, backing away. She went to leave, but he spun her around and kissed her, hard at first but softening as he felt her slowly become less tense.

"Please, Brooke," Lucas breathed. "Give this a chance. I know that it would be amazing."

"I just don't know if I can," Brooke said sadly. "I just need some time to think."

Lucas growled in frustration. "You always say that! And you never come up with an answer!"

"Stop pressuring me!" Brooke yelled back, angry once again. It was certainly easier to be angry with him than it was to try to resist him. "I'm still in a really horrible place right now emotionally! I lost the only two people who were there for me!"

"You use Haley and Nathan just like you use Jamie!" Lucas shouted.

"No, I don't!" Brooke yelled. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Lucas. I'm going to go, okay? Because I just don't want to be around you right now."

He watched helplessly as she slammed the door, her headlights turning on in the rain as she sped off. He groaned, running his hands over his face in exasperation. There was nothing he could ever say to convince her, and it was understandable. He had messed up too much too many times, and fixing it wasn't going to be easy. It was starting to sink in that maybe it wasn't possible at all.

Lucas sat himself down in his room for several hours with his laptop, writing away, until his anxiety got the best of him and he went to the front room to wait for Brooke. He sunk down onto the couch, thinking about his day, when there was a sudden knock on the door. He sighed, swinging it open to reveal Lindsey, who smiled at him softly.

"Hey Lucas," she said cautiously, umbrella over her head. "I just wanted to talk to you about our meeting earlier."

"Come on in," he invited. "Jamie's asleep but he's out pretty cold."

"I can come back later if you want," Lindsey suggested.

"No, no, it's fine," Lucas insisted. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I shouldn't have just shot down your idea," Lindsey said seriously, taking a seat on the couch facing him. "It's just…we just published Ravens six months ago. I don't think people want another version of it."

"I know," Lucas sighed heavily. "It's just the version that's more true. It means more to me. I was hoping I could let the world see that version."

"Unfortunately, people fell in love with the love story of Lucas and Peyton, not Brooke and Lucas," Lindsey said sympathetically. "Although reading your first version certainly made things a little more clear."

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you, you were with Peyton. She came to the launch party, and I remember you two bickering a little bit because of something you had written about Brooke in the book."

Lucas chuckled lowly. "Yeah, it was the beautiful and brave line. She hated it. She always envied Brooke's courage."

"But Brooke virtually didn't exist in the version we published," Lindsey said. "And I always wondered why you were so adamant that that line stay in the book when it seemed so out of the blue. She was a secondary character at best, but you demanded that she stay in it."

"Brooke was always important to me," Lucas explained. "No matter what she was to me."

"She's who you're raising Jamie with, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "She's a great mom."

"I never thought the Brooke Davis from the first version would turn into a good mom," Lindsey joked. "I mean, the girl got you tattooed on your first date."

Lucas laughed heartily. "Yeah, she was something else. But like I said, she grew up more than any of us. The most selfless and caring and loyal one, for sure."

"If you really want to publish this other book, the first version," Lindsey explained, "we can do it. We'll have to change the names and location, obviously. We can't have people knowing that it's the same characters or they won't read it. They need to have Lucas and Peyton's happily ever after."

Lucas nodded pensively. "I'll think about it. I also have something else you should look at. It's something I've been working on. Brooke's actually really been helping, too."

He dug into the drawer in the coffee table and produced a thick manuscript, handing it to her. "It's Nathan and Haley's story. Brooke had to help a lot with Nathan's side, because I'm a little bias toward the first seventeen years of his life, obviously." 

Lindsey looked at the manuscript in shock. "They've only been dead for a few months. I've been trying to get you to write for almost a year!"

Lucas shrugged. "My inspiration came back I guess."

"Or Brooke came back," Lindsey said stealthily. She didn't miss the shadow that crossed over his face. "Oh, Lucas. What happened?"

"She left," he said quietly. "We were arguing over why she won't just be with me, and she got really frustrated and left."

Lindsey's brow furrowed. "Lucas, the weather is really bad out there. Do you know where she went?"

"She had her car," Lucas said. "I'm sure she's okay. She's only been gone for…okay, shit, she's been gone for three hours."

"Why don't you go look for her?" Lindsey asked. "Jamie is asleep, if he wakes up I can handle him."

"I don't know," Lucas said wearily. "Brooke doesn't like to leave Jamie without one of us there."

Lindsey nodded in understanding. "You should at least call her. It's really bad out there."

Lucas pulled out his phone and tried her several times. He finally got her to answer.

"Hey Luke," she said, her raspy voice worried. "I can barely see, I'm crossing the bridge back into Tree Hill. Listen, I'm sorry-OH MY GOD!"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked. "Brooke?"

The line was dead, and Lucas immediately began to put his shoes on. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Lucas rushed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry about this."

"Save her, Lucas," Lindsey said softly as she watched the blonde rush out of the door. That had been her favorite part of the first edition of his book, the scene between he and Brooke in which her vulnerability was so obvious. Well, obvious to everyone who read it except for Lucas.


	15. Chapter 15

**As a few of you predicted, this is pretty much going down like Brooke's season 8 scene. In the show, the kids were Jamie and his friends, but of course in this one, Jamie is a baby. So the kids are simply strangers that Brooke is helping. I hope you all like the way it turns out! **

It didn't take very long for Lucas to reach the bridge. He yelled out in shock as he saw a car down the bridge completely flipped over, Brooke's own SUV nowhere in sight.

"BROOKE!" he yelled into the rain, jogging into the road. He held up a flashlight and it illuminated her face in the turned over car. She was soaking wet, offering him a sheepish, apologetic smile. He grinned in relief, realizing she was helping the victims of an accident and wasn't a victim herself. Suddenly she was illuminated from behind as well, and Lucas's eyes widened as he screamed, waving his arms.

"STOP! STOP!"

Brooke turned just in time to see the blinding headlights before the car was struck, sending it tumbling off of the bridge and into the raging waters of the river underneath them.

"NO!" Lucas screamed, diving immediately into the water. Brooke and the little boy left inside the car were both struggling to keep their heads above water.

"It's going to be okay," Brooke was panting to the little boy. He looked to be about five. They had obviously gotten to know each other as she helped him try to escape seatbelt. "I promise you, buddy, I am going to get you out of here."

"Brooke," he whimpered. "Please help. I want to see my mommy."

"You'll see her," Brooke insisted. "I will make sure you get to her safe and sound. I need you to hold your breath for me and come underneath, okay?"

He nodded, trusting the brown haired woman who had stayed with him as she sent off his mom and older brother, who had a bad head injury.

They both went under, surprised to find the floating face of a blonde man all ready attempting to wriggle the little boy out of his seat belt. All three came up for air gasping.

"Lucas," Brooke gasped. "You need to get him out of here. My leg is stuck."

"Brooke," Lucas said, his voice pleading. She could tell that he wanted to get her out first, that for once in his life his heroics were going to be thrown out of the window.

"He's a child," Brooke said fiercely, grabbing Lucas's by both cheeks. "Get him out of here."

The water around them suddenly seemed to rush through the vehicle faster, filling it up much more rapidly.

"What's happening?" the little boy yelled.

"The dam," Lucas gasped. "It broke."

"Get him out of here," Brooke insisted once again. Lucas nodded at her, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you, Brooke."

She simply nodded at him, continuing her struggle to detach her leg from the mangled metal of the car. Lucas dove under once again and managed to finally break the seat belt that was restraining the young boy. Grabbing him tightly, he began to swim out of the car.

"I'm coming back for you, Brooke," he insisted. She nodded distractedly.

"Make sure he's safe."

Lucas was glad for the fact that the little boy was conscious enough to help out with the swimming to shore, and as soon as he was deposited on dry land, Lucas looked him seriously in the eye.

"I need you to stay right here. Don't move at all. Can you do that for me?"

The little boy nodded. "Please, mister, go get Brooke. She saved me and she needs help."

Lucas didn't need to be told twice. He dove back into the freezing river, swimming as fast as he could back to the car. When he got there, Brooke was all ready completely submerged. He took in a deep breath and went under, grabbing her and placing his mouth on hers, blowing the air into her lungs. Her eyes went wide as their lips met and in any other situation, he would have smirked at the fact that he was finally getting a chance to kiss Brooke again for the first time since Jamie had gotten sick. He struggled with the metal encasing her leg before it became necessary to swim out of the window again and take another breath. He returned to Brooke, repeating the process again and again, feeling more and more helpless. On his sixth trip to give Brooke his air, she was simply floating, no longer struggling, her eyes wide open and cold.

"NO!" he screamed in the water, not caring that he was inhaling water. With one enraged tug, he got her free, swimming desperately toward the shore. The little boy backed up immediately, trying to stay out of the way. He remained silent as he watched Lucas splay Brooke on the ground, rapidly pushing on her chest.

"Come on, baby," Lucas begged. "Please, Brooke, breath for me."

He lowered his mouth to hers once again to breath into it, coming back up to continue pushing on her chest. "Brooke, you need to breath. Come on, please. Brooke, you can't leave me like this." He breathed again. "What about Jamie, Brooke? Think about Jamie!"

He was in absolute hysterics now, none of his attempts at reviving her working. Finally he slammed his fists into the muddy bank in distress, howling in anguish.

"Brooke," he sobbed, leaning his head on her chest. "No, Brooke."

To his surprise he felt a sudden twitch underneath him. He could hear lights and sirens on the bridge above them; someone must have driven by and called for help.

It was less than a minute before the paramedics descended onto the bank, pulling Brooke from his arms as they began their attempts at saving her. Lucas watched as a fireman lead the little boy away. He put his head in his muddy hands, succumbing to his sobs.

**Set Fire to the Rain**

It wasn't long before Lucas found himself sitting in the waiting room, Jamie sleeping peacefully in his carrier beside him, completely unaware that his mother was fighting for her life behind the doors down the hall. Lindsey had brought Jamie to him as he asked and assured him that she was going to get his manuscript edited as soon as possible. With that, she had been gone, and Lucas found himself to be alone once again. His cell phone began to ring and he sighed in frustration when he read Peyton's name.

"Lucas," she snapped. "What the hell is going on."

Lucas pressed his thumbs against his eyelids, willing himself to be civil. "Brooke had an accident. How did you know?"

"I'm her emergency contact," the blonde said, her voice sounding panicked over the phone. "Look, I'm on my way to the airport right now but it's going to be a few hours before I can get on a plane."

"You don't need to do that."

Peyton laughed humorlessly. "Do you really not know me, Lucas? My _Brooke _is hurt. I'm coming home."

"You never really cared whether Brooke was hurt or not," Lucas said, immediately wishing he could take it back. Peyton was silent on the other side of the line and he could imagine her shaking her head in shock.

"I'm going to let that one slide," Peyton said, her voice restrained. "Now tell me what the hell happened to Brooke, Lucas."

"We had an argument and she drove off in the rain," Lucas explained. "She was on the bridge and she saw a turned over car. She sent the driver and an injured kid in her car to the hospital while she waited for help with this little boy who was trapped. Right when I got there, she was still in the car with him when a car came out of nowhere and must have not seen them. The car went over the bridge. I tried to get them both out, but she insisted that I get the little boy out first. She wouldn't let me, Peyton, I swear, I tried-"

"Lucas," Peyton said soothingly. "No one is blaming you. You did the right thing and I think deep down, you know that."

"She needs to be okay," he said shakily.

"She will be," Peyton assured. "Brooke is never anything but."

"What if she isn't?" Lucas demanded. "How am I going to raise a baby alone, Peyton?"

"You're not going to," Peyton insisted. "And if, god forbid, something did happen to Brooke, you'd never be alone, Luke. You know that by now."

Lucas took a deep breath. "You're right. I'll see you when you get here. She's at Tree Hill, obviously."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Lucas Scott?"

"Yes," Lucas said immediately, standing to meet the doctor who was standing in front of him.

"It looks like Miss Davis is going to be just fine," the doctor said. "She's going to be weak for a while and should be getting plenty of rest, but she's going to be okay. You can go see her now if you'd like."

Lucas nodded eagerly, thanking the man profusely before practically running to the room where Brooke was. When he walked in, she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Brooke," he breathed, striding to her bed and snatching up her hand in both of his, pressing his lips to it. "Thank God."

"I'm sorry, "she croaked.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lucas said softly. "I shouldn't have pressured you. I'm just so glad that you're okay, Brooke. I don't know what I would have done without you."

She smiled softly. "You would have a very hard time feeding yourself."

He grinned at her teasing, kissing her hand again. "Brooke, I promise, from here on out, it's all about whatever you want. I'll wait for you to make the first move on whatever this might be. Or I'll accept it if you just want to drop it all together. I got to thinking about my life without you, and I can't live that life. I'll take you however I can get you."

Brooke tugged him toward her, shakily reaching to his face and placing her hands on his cheeks. To his absolute shock, she pulled him down to meet his lips in a firm kiss.

"Does that count as a move?" she breathed.

He nodded quickly, kissing her again. "Brooke-"

"I love you, Lucas," she said, her eyes a little teary. "And you're right. I have to stop hiding."


	16. Chapter 16

"_Should Future Brooke and Future Lucas have gotten their acts together," Haley said teasingly from the screen. "Well, then I could not be happier. Just please…no whipped cream and condoms with the baby in the house!" _

_"Hales," Nathan warned. He winked devilishly at the camera. "Don't be a hypocrite." _

"_Nathan!" the girl squealed, batting at him with a scandalized expression. "Not true, Brooke! NOT TRUE!" _

_Nathan rolled his eyes, pulling his wife into his arms with his chin tucked above her head. "As if your reputation as an innocent tutor matters when you're dead." _

"_Of course it does! What if she shows these to the baby?" _

_Nathan thought about this before shrugging. "At least they'll know their mom and dad were attracted to each other." _

_Haley rolled her eyes at the camera. "Brooke. Ignore him." _

_Nathan laughed. "I agree with Haley. If you and Luke finally got it together, that's awesome. I was always rooting for you, Davis." _

_Haley shook her head. "We are not rooting for anyone." _

_"Half of these videos have been you championing Brucas." _

"_Brucas?" Haley asked with her nose crinkled. _

"_Well, if we're Naley, they might as well be Brucas." _

"_Well, whether its Brucas or Pucas-" _

_Nathan cut her off with a snort of laughter. "Ha! Pucas!" _

"_Real mature," Haley scoffed. "But really, whatever is going on there, I just hope you both followed your hearts to get there. I want my baby surrounded by love. Lots and lots of love." _

"_I'm sure you love our kid, Brooke," Nathan said solemnly. "No one has a bigger heart than you. I'm sure that you've given him or her all of it. Don't doubt yourself, Davis. You'll be a great mom." _

"_You really will," Haley smiled softly. "Just know that we love you, sweetie. When times get hard and things are rough, when you're not sure if you can do this, just remember that we believed in you for a reason." _

Brooke tried to remember Haley's words from her tape as she chased Jamie around the house a month after her accident. It was the day of his first birthday party, and she was expected to be at the Rivercourt with him in twenty minutes. Lucas and the guys had been setting up the court all morning, leaving Brooke to fend for herself with an energetic and now confidently running Jamie.

"What on Earth…" Brooke mumbled, looking around the kitchen. The pots and pans were thrown about everywhere. "James! How did you get into the child proof cabinets?"

She heard a rambunctious giggle and she huffed, stalking down the hallway to find him.

"James Lucas Scott!" she couldn't help but exclaim in frustration, but she halted when she saw what he was doing. He was holding Nathan's hat, a black cap that the Raven's had gotten upon winning the championship, trying to smash it onto his tiny head. His eyes were no longer visible under the brim and Brooke couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh, Jamie," she giggled, a little teary eyed at the sight of the "23" on the back of the hat. "Come here, baby. It's time for your party."

"Potty?"

This made Brooke giggle even more. "No, baby, party. Although we will be working on that potty thing soon."

"Da?"

"Daddy will be at the party. We can see him if you'd just let me get some pants on you, crazy boy!" Brooke teased. She could feel the smile flicker on her face as she thought of Lucas. Ever since the accident, they had been trying out being a couple again. It was awkward at first, and the two of them still had some unresolved issues that Brooke wasn't so sure would ever go away. There were still moments where she would be unable to stop herself from picturing the entire Peyton debacle, and there were times when he couldn't stop thinking about the way she had acted after their breakup.

For the most part, though, they were simply rediscovering how to be in a relationship with each other. They were more fluid this time around, dancing around the kitchen in what seemed like a well choreographed dance as one prepared Jamie's meal and the other prepared theirs. It felt easy and mostly comfortable, like a favorite pair of jeans you had lost but found again in the back of the closet.

It wasn't long before Brooke finally managed to get pants on the squirming one year old. She drove off toward the Rivercourt, popping in one of her favorite mixed CD's and smiling as she heard Haley singing "Halo" through the speakers. Jamie's face lit up, too, and it nearly brought tears to her eyes as she watched the little boy seem to temporarily recognize the sweet, crooning sound of his mother doing what she loved.

When they arrived at the Rivercourt, Brooke couldn't help but beam once again. Karen and Lily had come home for the event, and to Brooke's surprise, so had her blonde best friend, who was smiling at her sheepishly from across the court as Brooke approached with Jamie on her hip.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Peyton said as she hugged Brooke. "I wanted to surprise you guys."

"I'm so glad you're here," Brooke said, waving off her apology. To her surprise, she really meant it. Under different circumstances, she would have seen Peyton's visit as a threat to her fledgling relationship with Lucas. Now, however, it seemed that they had all been forced to mature due to their circumstances, and as a result, so had their relationships with one another.

"Happy birthday, little guy!" Peyton cooed at Jamie, poking his little nose gently and causing him to giggle. "He seems like he's doing really well."

"He is," Brooke smiled proudly. He wriggled around restlessly in his arms and she set him down, watching carefully as he toddled off toward Lucas, who crouched down with open arms to receive him. She smiled softly and Peyton hip bumped her.

"I'm glad to see you two have gotten it together," Peyton teased. Brooke eyed her wearily.

"This is probably weird for you," Brooke mumbled guiltily. "I was so mad when you and Lucas got together so soon after he and I broke up."

Peyton laughed. "Please, Brooke. Lucas and my breakup was a long time coming. I just didn't realize until afterwards. Hindsight is always twenty-twenty."

Brooke bit her lip and nodded. "I'm really happy, P. Sawyer."

"And nothing in the world could make me happier than that," Peyton replied, throwing a skinny arm around Brooke's shoulders. The brunette glanced at her friend, searching her eyes for some hesitation or dishonesty, but she wasn't able to find any. She let out a small, soft sigh and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"I can't believe this is how our lives turned out," Brooke said suddenly, breaking the content silence that had settled over the pair.

Peyton thought for a moment before responding. "I can't believe that Nathan and Haley are gone, but I can believe this. You and Lucas throwing a birthday party for your son at the Rivercourt, the two of you being great parents. Me being the super cool aunt."

Brooke laughed, glad to have her best friend's apparent whole hearted approval. "So what's going on with you, Peyt?"

Peyton grinned excitedly. "I'm actually here for more than a visit. I'm moving home. I was able to get some investments and I'm going to start my own label. It's going to be really hard, but Karen told me I can use the space above Tric rent free for a bit while I get my footing."

"Peyton!" Brooke half-squealed, squeezing her tightly. "Oh my God! This is huge!"

"I know," Peyton continued to beam. Brooke couldn't help but feel her heart swell; she hadn't seen Peyton look this happy and carefree since the death of Anna Sawyer. "And that isn't even the best part. I have my first act, and it's someone you would never expect. He's going to be joining me in Tree Hill for a while."

"Please just tell me!" Brooke pleaded. "Don't make me beg!"

Peyton chuckled. "Jake. Jake is my first act."

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Jake as in Jake Jagielski? As in the Jake you played house with? Who you were totally head over heels for?"

"One in the same," Peyton replied with an enthusiastic nod of her blonde curls. She nodded in the direction of Lucas, who was staring at them. "Why don't you go hang out with your boy for a while? I want to catch up with Deb."

Brooke smiled. "I'm really glad you're coming home, Peyton. It hasn't been the same here without you."

"Los Angeles didn't feel right without my partner in crime. Besides, who's going to teach Jamie that Christina Aguilera isn't music?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, smacking Peyton's arm lightly as she walked over to Lucas, hopping up on her tip toes to give him a peck on the lips. "Hey there, Boyfriend."

"I never get sick of that," he smiled.

"Neither do I," she chirped, intertwining both of her hands with his. "Where's our little one?"

"With my mom," Lucas said, nodding his head to where Karen was playing with Jamie. "She loves him."

"It's hard not to."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Lucas teased, kissing her softly.

"Yo dawg, this is a blast from the past for real!" Skills shouted from across the court. Brooke and Lucas both tilted their heads to the side in confusion before laughing in unison as they looked at their position on the court, recalling the days when she used to drive up in her bug, waving her pom poms.

"_Aw man," Skills joked. "We win the game and HE gets the girl!" _

"I got the girl," Lucas murmured as he put his arms around her waist. She smiled at him teasingly.

"Don't be so sure about that, Lucas Scott."

He looked at her indignantly and she giggled, brushing her nose on his. "Come on, Broody, we're not teens anymore. Enough with the PDA."

"We are so teenagers," he mumbled in protest as she detached herself from him.

"That may be so, but we're also teenagers at our baby's first birthday party."

The rest of the day was spent with their family and friends, who marveled over Jamie and complimented them on their parenting skills. When it was time for the cake, Karen set up the camera, Lucas and Brooke kneeling on either side of Jamie as he confusedly looked at his cake with the singular candle in it, a little party hat tilted off to the side of his mostly-bald head.

Once Brooke lightly blew out Jamie's candle when it became obvious that he had no idea what to do with it, she spooned Jamie's first ever tasted of cake into the boy's mouth. His little hands suddenly balled up into fists, his blue eyes popping open wide. He started to shake, kicking his tiny legs.

"Is he okay?" Brooke yelped. Karen laughed good naturedly.

"He's excited, sweetie."

And she was right. Jamie proceeded to shovel the cake into his mouth with his hands, smearing it all over his cherubic little cheeks. Brooke and Lucas looked on in amusement, both of them moving to stand in front of their son so they could get some photos of him stuffing his tiny mouth.

"Oh no," Brooke said suddenly, an edge to her voice. "It's gonna happen!" 

"What is?" Lucas asked, turning to her in confusion.

Brooke shrieked, ducking just in time as Jamie threw up all over Lucas's shirt. He simply stood there, blinking slowly, staring at the completely unphased Jamie, who went back to his cake shoveling.

Brooke slowly rose up, the corners of her mouth twitching. He was reminded of a moment he had written about in his original draft.

"_Whipped cream and condoms?" I asked wryly, watching my new girlfriend attempt to hide her giggle before she finally gave him, causing a tender smile to appear on my face. This girl was going to get me into trouble, and I wasn't sure I really minded. _

"Not funny, Davis," Lucas said, his tone dazed.

"Not at all," she said, attempting to force her lips into a straight line.

"Dude, gross," Peyton chuckled, throwing a roll of paper towels at him. "Stop flirting and clean yourself up."

"Yeah, Broody," Brooke said, finally succumbing to her giggles. "Puke isn't the best pickup line."

"You see what you did, buddy?" he asked Jamie, a happy glint in his blue eyes despite being covered in spit up. "You're ruining my rep with the ladies."

"You do that all by yourself," Karen joked.

"Ma!" Lucas exclaimed as all of his friends burst out laughing.

Once he had gotten an extra shirt from his car, he began to walk back, pausing as he watched Brooke in the middle of the court, sitting on the ground with her legs spread wide as she and Jamie rolled a basketball between them. He grinned at the look on her face; he had never seen Brooke look so relaxed, deeply happy, and full of love.

It made his heart swell to know he was part of the reason she had that look in her eye.


	17. Chapter 17

Several days after Jamie's first birthday party, Brooke, Lucas, Jamie, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny were enjoying a small barbeque on the Rivercourt to celebrate the latter two's return to Tree Hill. Brooke felt her heart swell as she watched her blonde best friend bounce Jenny on her knee, chatting amiably with Lucas. Months ago, this would have made Brooke tense. But she was holding Jamie and Lucas kept glancing over at them and sending her small, secret smiles that were just for her, and so she continued to talk with Jake, catching up on the last two years.

"You really grew up, Davis."

"Well, thanks," Brooke said with a dimpled grin. "I'm really glad you finally got Jenny for good. You've deserved to be happy all along."

Jake smiled and Brooke watched his eyes roam absentmindedly to Peyton. "Yeah. I just hope everything goes according to plan."

"Well, no promises there," Brooke giggled. "This is Tree Hill."

Jake laughed. "Fair enough. So what are you doing for a job these days?"

Brooke sighed. "I was pretty close to having my own line before the accident. But because I let months go by without any new designs or even contacting companies, I kind of fell out of the spotlight. I'm trying to crawl my way back in."

"Why don't you just open a small store for now?" Jake asked. "You can go from there."

"That's easier said than done," Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking about taking come classes at the community college, but it's going to be really hard to get an education with Jamie…"

"You're really talented, Brooke," Jake said supportively. "Keep trying. You'll get it."

She grinned at him. "Thanks, Jagielski."

"Anytime," he grinned back. He cocked his head to the side suddenly. "Who's that? He's making a beeline at you."

"Oh my God," Brooke breathed, handing Jamie to Jake with a stunned expression on her face. "No, no, no!"

"Brooke Davis," came the man's voice, smooth as she remembered along with his illegal grin. "I thought I'd find you here."

"What are you doing here?" she growled, stepping up to him defiantly.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked protectively, stepping up next to his girlfriend.

"Julian Baker," the blonde man said, sticking out a hand. "You must be Lucas Scott."

"Yes," Lucas said with a furrowed brow, ignoring his hand. "I can't say I know who you are."

"Julian, what the hell are you doing here?" Peyton spat, heaving Jenny onto her hip.

"Peyton!" Julian exclaimed. "So nice to see you, Barbie Doll."

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"I'm surprised these two haven't mentioned me," Julian said with a smirk. "These two have even called me Lucas Scott Version 2.0."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment, you ass," Peyton seethed.

"Peyt," Brooke warned. "Julian, what do you want?"

"Your boyfriend didn't tell you?" Julian asked condescendingly. "I'm making a movie. About you."

"What?" Brooke yelped, turning to look at him in shock.

"I was going to tell you," Lucas said quickly. "I got a call from a company, I've never talked to this guy before-"

"Lucas decided that since he couldn't do a rewrite of Ravens, he would make a movie about it instead."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my life," Brooke hissed.

"I was never good at taking direction, gorgeous."

"I've noticed," Brooke mumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, Julian, we're having a little get together here. Please just go."

"You're not quite as amicable as I remember, Davis," Julian scolded mockingly. "I'll see you around, then."

"I hope not," Peyton snapped, linking an arm with Brooke as they watched him walk away. Lucas was strongly reminded of the two of them joining forces against him and was content that he was not their common enemy anymore.

After Julian had gone, Lucas nodded his head at Brooke for them to take a walk, leaving Jamie with the very capable Peyton and Jake.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up with that guy?"

Brooke took a deep breath with closed eyes. "Well, his name is Julian. We kind of briefly dated in L.A."

"I thought you said you hadn't dated."

"I know, I did say that, but-"

"So you lied to me?" Lucas exclaimed, obviously upset.

"Look, Lucas, I just didn't want to bring him up when it didn't mean anything. At least not what I thought it meant at first."

Lucas attempted to calm himself and nodded at her to continue.

"I met him during one of your visits to L.A.," Brooke explained. "I could here you and Peyton doing it in the room next door and I just couldn't be in the apartment anymore. So I left and went to this coffee shop a few blocks away. He came up to me and started talking to me, and we exchanged numbers. We went on quite a few dates and I started to think that maybe I was falling in love with him. Until I found out that Peyton had rejected him weeks before and that he was using me to get back at her. He wanted her to see what she was missing."

"You thought you were falling in love with him," Lucas repeated dully. "And now he's here."

"Lucas, I'm sorry," Brooke said, her voice pleading. "Him being here, it means nothing. And you should let him make your movie, you obviously put a lot of work into it."

"But he's obviously making my movie to get back at you, Brooke," Lucas argued. He ran his hands through his hair angrily before taking a calming breath and grabbing Brooke's hand. "Look, I'm not mad. I'm a little upset with you but we're not kids anymore and I think we can handle your ex being here if we can handle mine. I just don't know what to do. We need the money from this movie, Brooke-"

"Then let him do it," Brooke insisted. "I promise, it'll be fine. I'll handle him."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. "I think that's exactly what he wants."

"Ew, Lucas," Brooke said with a wrinkled nose. "Gross."

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"I'm a bad influence on you," Brooke remarked offhandedly. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I really don't want there to be any problems between us, not when we're just starting out. I want this to be different than before."

"It is different," Lucas said sincerely. "Look."

He pointed over to where Jake and Peyton were playing with the kids, laughing together and exchanging glances.

"Peyton is with Jake. Or at least close to it. And they're watching our kid, Brooke. Our son. This is how it's supposed to be."

"Except for Nathan and Haley," Brooke mumbled sadly. Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," he agreed sadly. "Except for that."

"Do you think they're happy?"

"I really do," Lucas said, nodding. "They were always happiest together. It sounds so awful to say this, but I think it's best they went at the same time. I don't think they could have survived without each other."

Brooke smiled softly. "I guess you're right."

"It's kind of how I feel about you," Lucas grinned, kissing her softly.

Brooke looked down shyly. "Lucas-"

"I know, I know," Lucas laughed. "Too soon."

She nodded sheepishly and he chuckled again. "One day I'll figure out a way over those walls, Brooke Davis."

"One day," she smiled, leaning into him as they walked back to their friends.

**Set Fire to the Rain **

A knock at the door startled Brooke two days later, who was sitting on the living room floor working on some sketches while Jamie played with his toys. She got up, making sure to secure the baby gates, and opened the door, immediately narrowing her eyes when she took in the man before her.

"I thought you had a meeting with Lucas right now," Brooke said. She watched as Julian ran his eyes over her and she resisted the urge to shiver. Whether it was from attraction or hatred, she wasn't sure.

"Nope," he said cheerily, grinning. "I wanted to come see my favorite Tree Hill girl."

"Be sure to tell Peyton I said hi then," Brooke said with a sarcastic smile.

"Brooke," Julian said, his tone suddenly serious. "I wasn't trying to use you, I swear. Yes, I was attracted to Peyton first. I didn't even know you were her roommate when we met."

"Yes you did!" Brooke exclaimed. "You had been to our apartment before, you had seen pictures of me on the walls! You knew we were at least friends!"

"At first, I did use you to get over Peyton," Julian insisted. "I really liked her, and she never told me about Lucas, which was pretty screwed up. But then I read his book after she told me, and I realized you were the other girl in the book. I didn't come here for Peyton. I came here for the other girl, who got written over and edited out. I came here so that I could show that girl's story like it should be shown, because I screwed up with her the same way the guy in the book did; by thinking that he wanted her best friend when really, he had the best girl in the world right in front of him."

"That's a load of crap," Brooke scoffed. "You never cared about me, Julian. We dated for four months and all of it was a lie."

He shook his head. "The first few weeks were a lie, I'll admit that. But I fell for you, Brooke."

"How did we break up again?" Brooke asked, pretending to think. "Oh right. I caught you trying to kiss my best friend at my birthday party."

"That was wrong-"

"What are you doing here?" Lucas's gruff voice asked from behind in the front yard. They were still standing on the porch.

"I just came to catch up with an old friend," Julian said, shooting Brooke an intense stare. "I should go."

"Yeah," Brooke said, her voice practically a whisper. "You should."

She watched him walk away, unaware of Lucas's eyes on her.

"What was that about?" he asked, trying to keep the paranoia out of his voice.

"Nothing," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "Some crap about falling for the other girl in the book."

Lucas's hands clenched into fists.

"Where were you, by the way?" Brooke asked, also trying to keep suspicion out of her voice as she spoke. "Julian didn't seem like he knew about any meeting. You've been gone for two hours."

Lucas suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I was. Um. With Peyton."

Brooke blinked. "Oh."

"It was nothing-"

"It's fine," she said, remaining calm. "Like you said, we're not kids anymore."

"Brooke-"

He could see her walls going up as she gave him an unconvincing smile. "Honestly, Lucas. Don't worry about it."

He groaned as he watched her wander back into the house, her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Pretty girl, please let me talk to you."

When she whirled around again, her eyes were glazed with tears. "So you can lie to me again?" 

"I shouldn't have lied," Lucas said. "But I wanted to talk to Peyton about my movie, to make sure she was okay with a lot of the stuff in it because some of it really puts her in a weird light-"

"Funny," Brooke hissed. "You never asked me that when you wrote your stupid book."

"Please, Brooke."

"I just want you to be honest with me," she whispered, defeated.

"What, like you were with me?"

"That's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair," Lucas growled.

"Why did it take two hours to talk to Peyton about a screenplay?" Brooke persisted.

"It just did," Lucas said, putting his hands up in frustration. "You're never going to trust me, are you?"

"You're never going to stop running to Peyton's when things get hard," Brooke shot back. Jamie made a whimpering noise, and both adults glanced over at him, realizing their position. They were nearly nose to nose, and their stance was aggressive.

"Sorry, baby," Brooke cooed. "Mommy and Daddy are fine!"

"He's one," Lucas scoffed. "He has no idea."

"Take it from a product of a broken home," Brooke hissed. "He knows."

"Oh, please-"

"I'm going to go out," Brooke cut him off. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Brooke, wait!" Lucas called as he quickly made sure that Jamie was enclosed safely before chasing after her. He caught her in the driveway, grabbing her by the wrist and spinning her into him, kissing her fervently as he pressed her against the door of the car.

"What was that?" Brooke panted as they pulled away.

"I love you, Brooke," Lucas said, holding her face in his hands. "And I refuse to let either of our pasts come in between us. We're better than we were in high school. Come back inside. Let's spend the day with our son and forget all about all of this drama."

Brooke smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, nodding.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm really glad this is getting such amazing reviews! I realized that I should make Julian older than them, seeing as he's like, making movies. **

"We're casting you today," Lucas said over breakfast a week later. He had moved forward in production with Julian, despite his reluctance to do so. They needed the money for Jamie, which he constantly had to remind himself of to prevent himself from punching the snarky older man in the face. "I have a feeling Julian and I are going to have some serious disagreements."

Brooke shrugged offhandedly as she encouraged Jamie to pick up bits of mushy banana by himself. They were working on eating independently. "You both know me, I'm sure you'll do all right. Just get someone hot, please."

Lucas shook his head. "I think we know two very different Brooke Davises."

Brooke thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess so, yeah. He knew a much more vulnerable Brooke. I wouldn't be surprised if my character cries the whole movie."

"I wrote the screenplay," Lucas laughed. "I promise, you only cry a couple of times."

"Well thank God for that," Brooke teased. She turned to supervise Jamie's eating. "Good job, baby!"

"Well thanks," Lucas joked, chuckling as Brooke shot him a stare. "I'm going to make sure we find the absolute perfect Brooke Davis. Well, as close to as perfect as anyone who isn't the real one can get."

A knock on the door caused the blonde to get up, swinging open the door to find Julian.

"It's time to go," Julian grinned, walking into the kitchen to say a quick hello to Brooke. The two men were gone soon after that, leaving Brooke with Jamie.

"Well, buddy, Mama's gonna do some cleaning, and then we'll go to the park!" Brooke exclaimed, putting him on the ground and watching him teeter off toward his toys. She started cleaning up the counters and kitchen table, which had progressively accumulated numerous papers and envelopes, from Lucas's publishers and from fashion design companies as well as all of Haley and Nathan's mail that the two were still receiving.

Something caught Brooke's eye suddenly. Her name was typed at the top, and underneath it was a list of qualities.

BROOKE DAVIS.

BOOZY. PROMISCUOUS. LOUD. DITZY. SUPERFICIAL. IMMATURE.

She slowly put the paper down, her mind reeling. Lucas had just insisted that they were going to find the right Brooke Davis because he had written the screenplay. Had he written this, too?

While her first instinct was to drive immediately toward Tric, where they were holding their casting call, she took a deep breath and picked up her phone, dialing her blonde best friend.

"Hey P. Sawyer," she greeted.

"What's wrong?"

"How could you tell?" Brooke sighed.

"Brooke, we've been best friends for over a decade. I know when you're sad."

"Can you come over?" Brooke asked, and she cringed at the whine in her voice.

"Of course," Peyton said. "But I have Jenny, is that okay?"

"Duh," Brooke said. "See you soon."

She waited for Peyton to get there, busying herself with finishing up the cleaning, setting aside the description page for when Peyton arrived.

"So what's up?" Peyton asked once she had situated Jenny in the living room, which had slowly evolved into Jamie's play room.

"This," Brooke said, wincing as she pushed the paper toward Peyton across the kitchen table.

"Oh my God," Peyton said as she read it. "Did Lucas write this?"

"I don't know," Brooke groaned. "It just doesn't seem like him, but he said he wrote everything, and that he was going to make sure that whoever played me was perfect."

"This really doesn't seem like Lucas," Peyton agreed. "It sounds more like Julian, to be perfectly honest."

"He was here," Brooke thought out loud. "I wondered why he came inside when he picked up Luke."

"I would just ask Lucas about it," Peyton suggested. "I can watch the kids for an hour or so if you want to go talk to him during lunch?"

"That would be great," Brooke smiled. "Thanks, Peyton."

"Of course," Peyton grinned.

An hour later, Brooke had changed and was ready to go. "Let me know what happens!" Peyton called after her, and Brooke waved, nodding. She arrived at Tric to find it still looking like an absolute madhouse, brunette girls milling around everywhere amongst blonde guys and curly haired girls.

"Woah," Brooke breathed.

"Weird, huh?" Lucas laughed. "What are you doing here, pretty girl?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Brooke said, trying her hardest to keep any trace of hurt from her voice. "I found this on the counter, and I wanted to know if you wrote it."

She handed him the paper and watched his face. His brow furrowed and his lips pursed.

"Where did you say you found this?"

"Did you write it?" Brooke exclaimed.

"No," Lucas insisted quickly, reaching out to her. "I swear, I didn't. I'm just confused. I've never seen this before."

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "Give me that."

She snatched the paper from his hand and he watched as she stormed through the building to where Julian was sitting with a few casting directors.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, slamming the paper down on the table. "What the hell is your problem Julian?"

"What?" he asked, blinking innocent eyes at her.

"Don't pretend you don't know what this is," Brooke snapped. His eyes widened as he looked at the paper. "Lucas didn't write this, you did. Which is pretty fucking funny seeing as you didn't even know me in high school. Sure, the words on that paper are sixteen year old Brooke. But that girl grew up. You're twenty three years old, Julian. It's about time you did, too."

She walked away from him, resisting the urge to smirk at the silence she was leaving in her wake.

"Oh my God!" squealed a perky brunette suddenly, bouncing up to Brooke. "You're the real Brooke!"

"Yeah," Brooke said with a soft, flattered smile. "I am."

"Okay so red lingerie or purple?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Brooke's jaw dropped.

"Lucas!" Brooke called out, walking over to him with the brunette still tailing behind her. "Why is this girl asking me about my lingerie preferences?"

"Um, I don't know?" Lucas asked, apparently confused.

"For this," the girl supplied, handing Brooke her sides. "This is what the casting director gave us.

BROOKE appears, wearing lingerie and nothing else. She stares between PEYTON and LUCAS.

BROOKE

Peyton? What are you doing here?

PEYTON

I uh…I was just returning something.

"I was so not in lingerie!" Brooke defended. "I was wearing your sweatshirt!"

"That's not how I wrote it," Lucas insisted. "They must have changed it."

"So…red or purple?" the oblivious girl asked.

"Red," Lucas and Brooke snapped in unison, waving her off.

Lucas groaned. "Brooke, this is a nightmare. I wanted to create something to show you how much I love you but instead it's just turning out all wrong."

Brooke sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay," she smiled into his chest. "It's the thought that counts. And as long as they keep some of your words, it's going to be beautiful. You're the best writer ever, Lucas."

"I think Shakespeare would beg to differ," Lucas joked, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Look, I'm over this. Why don't we go get some lunch and head back home?"

"Don't you have to come back?"

Lucas shook his head. "They're obviously not going to let me have a say. I might as well enjoy the day with my beautiful girlfriend."

Brooke grinned. "Okay. Peyton has the kids."

"Great," Lucas smiled, kissing her. Julian watched from a distance, glaring at the beaming, giggling couple.

"Lucas," he barked. "We need you."

"No you don't," Lucas scoffed. "You haven't listened to a word I've said all day."

"Yeah, well, we're casting you next."

"So, you know me," Lucas shrugged. "I'm going to spend the day with my girlfriend and my son."

"Son?" Julian asked suddenly, staring at the two in apparent shock.

"Ya know, the baby that was in the kitchen this morning?" Brooke asked, giving him a look. "We've been raising Nathan and Haley's son together. We officially adopted him."

"What?" Julian asked, his voice low. "Why?"

"Nathan and Haley were in an accident," Brooke said, and she was surprised that her voice didn't falter like it usually did when she discussed the accident. "They left us with Jamie. That's how we got back together."

"Explains why I couldn't find you in New York," Julian mumbled. "I figured you came home for Lucas."

Brooke shook her head. "Not originally, no."

Lucas simply stood there, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go call Peyton and let her know we'll be a little while."

"Okay," Brooke said, kissing him quickly before turning back to the conversation at hand. "I'm really happy, Julian. I don't understand why you're choosing now to want me."

"I always wanted you, Brooke."

"That is an absolute lie," Brooke hissed. "You didn't. You never did. You wanted Peyton, plain and simple."

"I was an idiot. I wanted you, Brooke, not Peyton."

"God, I have heard that way too many times," Brooke said with a humorless laugh. "Please, Julian. Leave me alone. I have a family now."

"You're nineteen years old, Brooke."

"Yeah," Brook shrugged. "I am. But at this point, I think I'm a hell of a lot more mature than you, and you're twenty three. You came across the country just to antagonize me and to try to come between me and my boyfriend. But we're not going to let you do that. The Brooke and Lucas from Ravens grew up, Julian. We left high school and all of that drama with it. You're not going to be able to ruin that."

She left him standing in silence for the second time that day, practically skipping into the parking lot, where Lucas was waiting for her by the car with welcoming arms. She hopped up to him and put her hands around his neck, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Broody," she grinned. "I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, pretty girl," he smiled back. "I hope you know that I love you, too."

"I do," she chirped. "Now come on, I'm hungry!"


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Lucas asked, Jamie on his hip as he leaned against the door watching Brooke. She was wearing a stunning tight navy blue dress and black pumps, her hair curled just the way he liked it. "Do we have a date I forgot about?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I have a business dinner you forgot about."

"Oh!" Lucas exclaimed. "I-uh. Yeah. I forgot."

Brooke giggled a little bit. "Julian set up a meeting for me with his company's costume designers. I might be designing for the movie."

"That's great, Brooke!" Lucas said, truly happy for his girlfriend, even if her ex was calling in favors for her.

"Yeah, I think he's trying to make up for that character breakdown," Brooke said with a shrug. She did a little spin, her hands out at her sides. "So what do you think?"

"You look stunning," Lucas said sincerely, leaning forward to kiss Brooke. He found himself impeded by a tiny hand.

"Ma!" Jamie shrieked, reaching for her.

"Come on, buddy," Lucas grumbled jokingly. "Can't even let me get a kiss around here, can you?"

Brooke nuzzled Jamie's face, kissing his cheek. "What do you think, baby? Does Mama look good?"

Jamie blinked his blue eyes at her before slowly leaning forward to rub his nose on Brooke's.

"I love you, too, baby," Brooke cooed, and Lucas could practically feel her heart squeezing.

It was something Jamie had started a few weeks before. Anytime they told him they loved him, he would give them a little eskimo kiss, as if he knew what it meant but was unsure how to say the words. He had seen Brooke and Lucas rub their noses affectionately quite often, and so he had seemingly picked it up from them.

"You'd better get going before he ruins your makeup," Lucas said, taking Jamie from her and kissing her. "You look beautiful. You're going to knock them dead."

"Thank you," Brooke breathed, beaming. "I hope so. I'll see you later."

"See you," Lucas called after her. "Jake and Peyton might be coming over!"

"Have fun!"

He watched her leave with a proud smile on his face, soothing Jamie as the boy started to whine. "I know I'm no Brooke Davis, but we can still have fun, kiddo."

He sat down on the floor of the playroom, rolling a small rubber basketball to the little boy, who would shriek with delight every time he got his hands on it.

"Ba! Da, Ba!"

"Yeah, J. Luke," Lucas grinned. "Ball!"

"Hey!" Peyton's cheery voice greeted. "I hope you don't mind, I just let myself in."

"No, it's not a problem," Lucas said. "Where's Jake?"

"He's dropping off Jenny at his aunt's house," Peyton replied. "And where's Brooke?"

"She had a meeting with the costumers from the movie. They might put her in charge, seeing as Brooke pretty much dressed us all to begin with."

Peyton laughed. "That's true. And so great! I'm so happy for her. She needs something like this."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, his brooding face already beginning to show.

"She's just been a little restless," Peyton explained casually, sitting with Jamie between her legs and playing aimlessly with his hands. "She loves Jamie and her life with you, Lucas. Don't take that the wrong way."

He shook his head. "No, I know. I just feel kind of bad, you know? I should have offered to move to New York with Jamie, so she could have continued her career."

"Brooke could have had everything in the world," Peyton agreed. "But she gave it all up for you and for Jamie, and I guarantee you she would do it all again in a heartbeat. Besides, she wants Jamie to grow up here like his parents. Both sets of them, of course."

"I guess," Lucas said, falling into a brooding silence.

"Lucas," Peyton said after a moment, breaking the quiet. "You're doing that brooding thing again. Honestly, Brooke loves you and she loves Jamie. More than she's ever loved fashion, even."

"I hope so," Lucas mumbled.

"I know so," Peyton assured, moving from behind the baby to crawl next to him on the floor. Their backs were against the couch as she placed a hand on his reassuringly. They glanced over at each other and shared a small smile.

"If I told you I loved you, would you hold it against me?" Peyton joked, raising her eyebrows at their position.

Lucas laughed fully. "Oh God."

Peyton rolled her eyes at her high school self. "What a stupid thing to say. I mean, really, that's the best line I could come up with?"

"It wasn't that bad," Lucas said, attempting to keep a straight face. She gave him a look and he laughed again. "Okay, so it was bad."

They laughed again, meeting eyes until their laughter died down. Peyton's eyes drifted toward his lips and he suddenly felt paralyzed, just staring at her face. He had spent months waking up next to her face, and he studied it for its familiarity.

His phone began to buzz and he pulled it out, snapping out of the moment with wide, confused eyes.

**I might be home later than I expected, don't wait up! Love you, xoxo **

"Lucas-" Peyton began, but she was cut off by Jake coming in the door, arms laden with takeout food. The blondes simply exchanged a heavy glance and followed him into the kitchen, the silence that fell over them suffocating.

**Set Fire to the Rain **

Across town, Brooke was sitting at a table for two at a fancy restaurant with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are the worst kind of person," Brooke hissed, leaning forward angrily. "I cannot believe you tricked me into going out to dinner with you."

"You're still here," Julian pointed out slyly, leaning forward and grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I refuse to be all dressed up with no place to go," she huffed.

Julian grinned wolfishly and she shivered. "I knew you would say that. Looks like I do know you pretty well, huh, Brooke?"

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, staring down at her menu. She shot a quick text to Lucas, sensing that this meeting was going to take longer than anticipated, and stared at the man across the table from her. "I just don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because I wanted to be with you, Brooke."

"I'm with Lucas now."

"And I respect that," Julian said, putting his hands up in surrender. Brooke raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled a little bigger. "Okay, so I very reluctantly accept that as a current truth."

"We're together and we're going to be together for a very, very long time."

"I just don't get what changed," Julian said, and he suddenly seemed like a real person, like the man she remembered from Los Angeles. "When I met you, you hated him. He broke you, Brooke. You were an absolute mess when we met, and you were still a mess the day you walked away from me on Sunset Boulevard. So what changed between the two of you? He was happy and in love with Peyton, perfectly happy to write about your entire relationship like it never happened when I know it did. I saw those letters in your nightstand, and all the pictures hidden in that box in your closet."

Brooke thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I let Lucas go for Peyton. I loved Lucas, and I never stopped. But I would always love Peyton more. Peyton is my family. She always has been and she always will be. No jealousy or stupid games will ever ruin that for us. I loved her enough to pretend I didn't love him anymore. But they broke up when he figured that out, and he realized he was still in love with me. It took months for him to convince me to give him a chance. It hasn't even been long since we got back together, but we are very much together and we're really happy."

"But Peyton was gone for that," Julian pointed out.

Brooke shook her head. "She was in L.A., sure, but she came home a few different times and now she's moved back. It's been weeks that she's been home and they haven't given me a single reason to doubt them. They're over each other. What they had is done."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again, Brooke," Julian said, and he looked so sincere that Brooke nearly smiled for a moment.

"Don't try to act like you're so above Lucas," Brooke snapped as their food was placed in front of them. "You're not. You hurt me, too. You used me, Julian."

"Look, I don't have any embarrassing speeches up my sleeve," Julian said seriously. "I don't have a book that I've written about you hidden away in my room, and I wasn't your high school sweetheart. But I also never cheated on you. I have never said that I'm not the guy for you, and I have never, ever called you a mistake. I didn't make you read a book to score a date with me. You never had to change for me, Brooke. I liked you just the way you were. A broken, sad, lost girl who needed someone to need her back."

"What did you just say?" Brooke snapped.

"I know how you felt then, Brooke," Julian continued. "At Nathan and Haley's wedding. You were holding on for dear life, and you just needed him to let you all the way in. I always let you all the way in. I have always needed you back."

"How dare you," Brooke hissed. "How dare you twist my words like that."

"Brooke-"

"No," Brooke said furiously, standing up to storm off when she suddenly collided with a hard, firm body. She looked up to apologize and found herself paralyzed. She gasped for air, backing up into the table and nearly knocking it over, causing the entire restaurant to stare in silence.

"Brooke?" Julian asked, worried.

"Julian," Brooke whimpered, looking at him desperately. "Get Nathan. I need-I need Nathan."

"Brooke!" Julian called after her, but she had already taken off running out of the restaurant. Finding himself with no other choice, he dialed the first person he could think of.

Back at Lucas's house, Peyton's phone broke through the awkward silence that rested over the occupants of the living room. Peyton looked extremely relieved as she answered, but her expression of calm was soon overcome with sheer worry.

"Julian? Woah, okay, calm down. What are you talking about? You prick! Who did she run into? She said what? No, Julian, Nathan is dead. And you let her run off like that? We'll start looking for her. Cover the main part of town. We'll do the rest. Keep me posted."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked immediately.

"It's Brooke," Peyton said, looking at him apologetically. "Julian tricked Brooke into going on a date with him, but she ran into some guy and freaked out and ran out of the restaurant. She told him to get Nathan."

Lucas's jaw was set as he stared at her, his blue eyes furious. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Now's not the time," Jake said rationally. "Look, you two go look for her. You know her favorite spots. I'm going to stay here with Jamie in case she comes home, and we'll call each other if we find her."

Lucas and Peyton were both thrown back to an extremely familiar situation, gulping as they exchanged a glance. The two set off in Peyton's car just like they had that day, playing the radio to distract from the tense silence.

"We'll check under the bridge," Peyton said.

"No, we should try the Rivercourt."

"That may be your spot with her, but I promise you, she's probably under the bridge. That's where me, Brooke, and Nathan went as kids. She wanted Nathan. She'd go there."

They reached the bridge quickly and ambled down. Low and behold, Peyton had been right. Brooke was sitting with her arms wrapped around herself, quietly sobbing.

"Brooke," Peyton breathed as she and Lucas each sat on either side of her. Lucas drew the brunette into his arms as Peyton rubbed her leg.

"Babe, what happened?"

"It was him," Brooke sobbed. "It was him, Luke. That guy. He was there."

"Let's get you home, okay?" Lucas said softly, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "You need to rest. You'll be safe at home."

"Do you promise?"

"You saved me, Brooke," Lucas whispered into her hair. "I'm saving you back."

Peyton looked on with a guilty, heavy heart, following the couple back to the car.


	20. Chapter 20

"He was there," Brooke said numbly, clinging to Lucas's T-shirt as they lay together later that night. Jamie was asleep, Jake and Peyton long gone. Lucas held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"He won't touch you ever again, pretty girl," Lucas promised, squeezing her to him. He felt a pain in his gut as he remembered his almost-moment with Peyton that evening and tried to suppress his own jealousy that his girlfriend had been on a date with her ex. As if on cue, a knock at the door caused Lucas to get up. He narrowed his blue eyes at Julian. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine," Lucas insisted, beginning to close the door. Julian stuck his hand out and stopped it.

"She wasn't fine."

"Maybe she was pissed that her ex boyfriend tricked her into going out on a date."

Julian shrugged with a smirk. "I think she enjoyed herself. Rumor has it her boyfriend doesn't take her out much. A girl like Brooke will get bored with that, Lucas. You should know."

Lucas gritted his teeth. "Get off of my property, Julian."

Julian nodded. "I'll see you at work on Monday."

Lucas groaned and closed the door tiredly, making his way back to his and Brooke's bedroom. Maybe Julian was right. Maybe his life with Brooke was too boring…

When he finally reached the room again, Brooke appeared to be fitfully asleep. Lucas sighed and sat at his desk, opening his laptop and reading over something he had attempted to write before Nathan and Haley had died. It was a sequel to Ravens, and he hadn't looked at it since his breakup with Peyton.

_I knocked on the door, ready to sweep her into my arms. The door swung open after a moment and I paused mid-lunge. Instead of Peyton's jade doe eyes I was staring into Brooke's hazel ones. _

_"Brooke," I said awkwardly. "Hi." _

"_Hi," she said, rolling her eyes. "I assume you're here to surprise Peyton." _

_"Yeah," I replied, scratching the back of my neck. She moved into the apartment, allowing me to follow. "Where is she?" _

_Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going out. I'll see you later." _

_She left, seeming to not realize that she was barefoot. I settled myself on the couch and glanced around the living room. Most of the photos were of Brooke and Peyton together, occasionally with Haley and a few with Nathan from their childhood. On either side of the fireplace, however, there were several pictures of me and Peyton. To the left, there was a collection of photos of Brooke with Haley and Nathan. Part of me had felt a twinge of jealousy, as if Brooke had moved in and taken my place in my own family, leaving me and Peyton in the cold on our own. But then I remembered that Peyton was my family now, and that there was nowhere else I would rather be. _

Lucas couldn't fully understand why he had written those things. He had been a little angry when he realized that Haley and Nathan hadn't left Jamie to him and Peyton. It annoyed him. He felt as though Brooke had purposefully wiggled her way into Haley's life in order to keep Peyton out. It was now obvious that that hadn't been the case, and it now left him with a cold guilt.

Worse than that, as he continued to read, his blatant love for Peyton became more and more evident. Their breakup had been sudden, even more sudden than his break up with Brooke senior year. With Brooke, there had been a week or so of deterioration. With Peyton, it had happened so quickly; a sudden revelation had lead to the impulsive decision to end his relationship with the blonde.

He glanced back at where Brooke lay sleeping and thought of the baby down the hall. Both of them were counting on him to see this through, to not break their hearts. And yet suddenly here he was, having his doubts. He shook himself; he was not allowed to have these thoughts. He was not that kind of man.

But in retrospect, he supposed he was. It seemed that whenever he had one of the two, he always wanted the other, starting at the very beginning when he first got together with Brooke.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked sleepily. She was suddenly behind him. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her wake and walk to him, slipping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Lucas snapped, attempting to close the window. She seemed to blearily notice her own name and batted his hands away from the mouse, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the document. Lucas closed his eyes in a wince as her arms dropped limply from around his neck. He let a breath out of his nose as he opened his eyes to look at what she had read.

_Dragging my hands over her body was the most incredible sensation in the world. It seemed that absence really did make the heart grow fonder, and the passion stronger. It didn't matter that Brooke was next door and that the walls were paper thin. It didn't matter that just seven months before, I belonged to Brooke. That was then; this was now, and now was beautiful. _

"Brooke," he croaked hoarsely, turning to look at her. The bed was empty, as was the room. "Brooke?"

He wandered into the hallway, treading softly as not to wake Jamie. He found her in the kitchen, throwing a few things into her purse. She had shoes on, and her keys were in her hand.

"Brooke-"

"Don't," she said, and her voice was exhausted. "I need time, Lucas."

"But I can explain."

"Can you really?" she asked, and was met with silence. "Can you really explain why you're up at two in the morning reading what is evidently your second novel length love letter to Peyton? Because I don't think you can."

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked desperately. She noticed his avoidance of her question and smiled at him sadly.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Where do I really have to go? Nathan and Haley were home. They were the only thing for me here. I left here because of you, and Peyton, and my family."

"Brooke, this is your home," Lucas attempted to argue. "Please don't leave. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the room to yourself."

She shook her hair. "I'll be back in the morning before Jamie wakes up."

With that, she was gone, and Lucas remembered all of the times he had watched her walk away from him. They had been doing so well. They had been so happy together, their little family. But now she was driving away and he was watching her go, and Jamie was obliviously asleep in the hallway.

He spent the remainder of the night in the kitchen, head in his hands at the table as he waited for her to come back. It was only three hours later that she came back, rings under her eyes. She attempted to smile at him as she tiredly dropped her purse on the floor, but her face simply flickered sadly. She didn't meet his eyes, and Lucas swallowed hard.

"You're having doubts," Brooke said. She simply stated it, her raspy voice quiet and resigned.

Lucas sucked in a breath. "It's not so much doubts, it's just-"

"Wondering," Brooke finished. She laughed, and it wasn't her usual perky giggle, but an emotionless chuckle that caused his stomach to turn. "I am so stupid. I knew this would happen, but I let your letters and your speeches sway me when I knew better."

"Pretty girl," Lucas said, forcing his voice to be strong. "Please, don't say that. You're not stupid. Everything I wrote in those letters, and everything I said to you, it was all true. It's all still true."

"Do you love me?" Brooke asked, and it broke his heart that her eyes could not meet his.

"Yes," he muttered solemnly and seriously. "Brooke, I love you so much."

"Do you love her?" she questioned, her eyes snapping up to meet his. He found himself relieved at the return of her fiery anger. Angry was better than numb.

He allowed himself a moment to contemplate this question. In the past, he had always said that he truly cared about Peyton. He now saw the mistake in this. "No."

"No?"

"No," Lucas said, taking a step toward her. "If Peyton walked out of my life forever, nothing would change. If you left, everything would fall apart. And not just because of Jamie. "

"Really?"

"Really."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his response. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You didn't overreact," Lucas said truthfully. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Brooke. For everything."

"I know," she sighed, and he felt her muscles start to give way out of exhaustion, her body slumping into his arms.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Jamie will be up soon, and I'll handle him until nap time."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "You had a really rough night."

"So did you."

"Not as rough as yours."

She began to walk off toward their bedroom, but he gently turned her around and planted a soft kiss to her mouth.

"Brooke, I'm going to make all of this up to you. All of the pain and the drama…I promise. I'm going to protect you from it all."

She nodded with a soft smile, but he could see the doubt in her eyes. He didn't blame her for that.

**Set Fire to the Rain **

Lucas found himself in front of the restaurant that Brooke and Julian had been in the previous evening. He had been sitting in his car for nearly an hour, watching waiters walk in and out on their breaks. Finally, he saw a man that fit Brooke's description walking toward the alley next to the building, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Lucas steeled his resolve and got out of his Camaro. When he reached the man, he was leaning against the wall, enjoying his smoke.

Lucas simply stood and watched him until he turned his head, giving the blonde a quizzical glance. "What?" 

As Lucas stared at this man, he felt a hatred like none other fill him. "You ever go to the Blue Post?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You ever meet a girl named Brooke?" Lucas continued to ask. The man paused and shook his head. His hesitation and strange shrug let Lucas know exactly what he needed to know. "I thought so."

He lunged at him, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and jabbing it into the side of his neck. The dark haired man shouted, trying to fight him off. While he was larger than Lucas, it was evident that the blonde simply wanted it more. In a matter of minutes, Lucas was on top of him, punching every inch of his face.

"Get the fuck out of my town," Lucas spat, standing and wincing at the dried blood on his hands. "I mean it. Get the fuck out of here or I will kill you."

He turned and walked away, getting back in his car and calming himself as he drove home. Brooke was in the kitchen, finishing up cleaning as she always did once she had put Jamie to bed.

"Hey," she greeted. "Where have you been?"

Then she noticed the blood on his hands and a bit on his face.

"Lucas!" she gasped.

He shook his head. "It's not mine. I told you he was never going to come near you again, Brooke."

"Lucas-"

"He's not dead or anything," Lucas quickly explained as he watched fear settle on her face. She relaxed. "I just beat him up pretty bad. Told him to get out of my town."

For a moment, she continued to look afraid, and then angry, but her face finally softened into a grateful, touched expression. She launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck, and Lucas grinned into her hair at the contact. He hadn't been sure last night if she would ever cling to him that way again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, too."

She took his hand softly with a mischevious smile and led him into the bathroom, where she proceeded to close the door behind them. She began to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders and dropping soft kisses over his skin. He shivered, grinning as she finally met his lips. After clumsily ridding themselves of their clothes, Brooke tugged him into the shower, gently scrubbing the blood from his hands and face before suddenly looking up at him hungrily. He looked her up and down, the hot water trailing down her body, the steam swirling in the air between them.

"God, crazy girl," he mumbled. "The things you do to my heart."

She grinned and locked her legs around his waist, allowing him to press her to the cool tile wall.

Half an hour later, he lay her in bed, still damp and unclothed. He went to his laptop extravagantly, and she rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled appreciatively as he dragged the sequel to Ravens into the trashcan of his computer.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm going to take the suggestion from Isabel Camilla Scott and fast forward a year. I've been dying to, but I wasn't sure if anyone would get angry, so I've just decided to go for it now that it's been suggested. **

_Fast Forward A Year: _

"Are you ready, Peyton?" Brooke asked, smiling gently at her best friend. The curly haired blonde was standing in front of her, a beautiful veil placed atop her head. Her white dress, custom made by Brooke, fit both her personality and body perfectly.

Peyton took a deep breath, nodding and smiling with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this day is here, Brooke!"

"Neither can I," Brooke smiled back, pulling her best friend into her arms. "I'm so happy for you, Peyton. You really deserve this."

"So do you," Peyton said pointedly. Brooke narrowed her eyes at her.

"Not now, Peyton."

"Lucas wants to be with you forever. I don't understand why you keep saying no!"

"Because, Peyton, we're not like you and Jake. Our history isn't beautiful and lovely."

Peyton sighed, sitting down and patting the seat on the couch beside her so that Brooke would do the same. "Brooke, no one knows about this but me and Jake. But when I was in Savannah just before Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner, I proposed to him. He said yes. But I said 'I love you Lucas' in my sleep, and he told me to go home and figure out where my heart was."

Brooke blinked at her. "But he's so comfortable with you around Lucas."

"The same way you've become comfortable with me and Lucas," Peyton shrugged. "I know that it bothers him still. Sometimes I'll see a flicker of it behind his eyes, the same way I see it behind yours. And it twists at my heart, it really does."

"But you two are going to be together for the rest of your lives," Brooke reassured, squeezing her best friend's hand.

Peyton smiled again, squeezing back. "We really are, huh?"

"You really are."

A light knock at the door signaled an arrival.

"Jake, if that's you again, I'm going to chase you off with a fire poker!" Brooke shouted through the door. She heard a low, familiar chuckle.

"It's just me, crazy girl. Your crazy boy wants his mom."

Brooke smiled and opened the door. "Oh. My. God."

Jamie stood before her, grinning with a finger in his mouth, dressed to the nines in a little tux.

"Look at you!" Brooke squealed, leaning down and lifting him into her arms. "It's official. All babies should be forced to wear tuxedos. All the time."

Lucas laughed, dropping a soft kiss to her lips. "You look insanely gorgeous, pretty girl."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Brooke chirped, kissing him again.

"When are we gonna have ourselves one of these?" Lucas asked, looking around.

"If you mean a baby, we've got our hands full all ready."

"You know what I meant."

"Luke-"

"I know, I know. No pressure."

Brooke gave him a small smile and ushered him out the door, returning to Peyton. "I know we said no boys allowed, but I thought we could make an exception."

"Aunt Pey!" he exclaimed happily. He reached his tiny legs around her knees. "So, so pretty Aunt Pey."

"Thanks, bud," Peyton smiled, kneeling down and squeezing him to her. "Are you ready to be a ring bearer?"

His little face took on a serious expression and he nodded gravely. "Daddy show me everything."

"Good," Brooke said, lifting him up into her arms again. "We're about to start, little guy."

"Mama, when you and Daddy get married?"

Brooke sighed and gave Peyton a look. "Did Daddy tell you to ask me that?"

"No," Jamie said, but he was nodding his head 'yes' with wide blue eyes. Brooke and Peyton both burst out laughing.

"It's time!" they heard Lucas call from behind the doors. The girls shared another tearful hug.

"I love you, P. Sawyer," Brooke grinned. "And it's the last time I'll get to say that."

"You're going to ruin my makeup!" Peyton choked out, shoving her lightly. Her face darkened slightly. "I wish Haley and Nathan were here."

"So do I," Brooke rasped sadly. "But hey, we have their places saved right up front."

And they really did. Peyton and Jake had agreed to put two red roses on two seats in the front row in memory of their friends, who for all intents and purposes should have been there.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a small smile. "We should go. I don't want him to think I've run off on him."

Brooke smiled and linked her arm through her blonde best friend's, grabbing Jamie's hand. "Come on, baby boy, let's get you all set up."

Lucas was waiting in the hall when they walked out, and he snatched up Jamie as he dropped a kiss to Peyton's cheek.

"I'm gonna go take him to Jake's mom, she all ready has Jenny all ready. You look gorgeous, Peyton."

"Thanks, Luke," Peyton smiled, and the two watched him walk off. Peyton took a deep breath through her nose. It was time.

This is what she wished for, and now it was hers.

**Set Fire to the Rain **

The ceremony passed with many happy tears and beautiful vows exchanged. Jamie managed to make it down the aisle without dropping the ring pillow, much the astonishment of his parents. Jenny received many oh's and aw's as the flower girl, much to her satisfaction.

The newlyweds had just entered the tent that Brooke had helped extravangantly decorate for the reception when they received a much unwelcomed guest.

"Well, looks like the cheap whore is really playing house now," sneered Nikki. Peyton's green eyes widened and she looked at Jake, panicked.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette growled. "You signed over your rights to Jenny, Nikki."

"That was before I realized that you were getting married."

"My personal life has nothing to do with your relationship to my daughter," Jake said, placing a protective hand on Peyton's lower back.

"Who's this, mama?" Jenny asked, her brow furrowed. She held tightly to Peyton's hand and buried her face in the skirt of her dress when Nikki leaned down low.

"I'm your mommy, sweetie. Don't you remember?"

Jenny shook her head vehemently and Jake took a step to stand in front of his girls. "Stay away from my family, Nikki."

"Look what the cat wouldn't even drag in," Brooke said, appearing suddenly behind the other brunette. "Look, Peyton might be too classy to fight you at her wedding, but I am sure as hell not."

Nikki turned with a vicious smile. "If it isn't Brooke Davis. Your boyfriend sleep with anyone else lately?"

Brooke simply rolled her hazel eyes. "Unlike you, not all of us are stuck in the past."

"The past?" Nikki said, blinking innocently. "Says the woman raising her dead best friends' kid. Although I guess you and your little whore of a best friend like to raise other people's children."

"Peyton's daughter Jenny wouldn't have it any other way," Brooke said, stepping up to the challenge. "Get the hell out of here, Nikki, or I swear to God I will physically remove you myself."

"I like the sound of that challenge," Nikki said, stepping up into her face. Brooke stepped right back, leaving them nose to nose.

"Back off of my girlfriend," Lucas growled. "I don't hit women, but I will find someone who does."

"If it isn't Tree Hill's most popular doorknob," Nikki sneered. "After all, everyone gets a turn with Lucas Scott."

He rolled his blue eyes and gently pulled Brooke backward. "Pretty girl, she's not even worth it."

"You're right," the brunette said calmly. "Go get security, babe."

"I'm leaving," Nikki growled. "But I will be back soon enough."

The friends watched her leave, horror stricken.

"Jake," Peyton finally whispered. "The adoption papers…"

"They go through at the end of this week," he said soothingly, pulling her to his chest. Jenny moved from Peyton's skirt to hug his leg. "Jenny is yours, both by love and by paper, okay? There is nothing Nikki can do about that. And hey, now we'll be able to renew the restraining order without any problems."

Peyton nodded, a smile beginning to form on her features. "You're right."

"Don't let that whore ruin your big day," Brooke said firmly, taking her best friend by the cheeks. "This is my beautiful, amazing best friend's wedding, and I refuse to let some stupid skank ruin that for her. You've had to fight too hard for this, and today, there will be no fighting for anything."

"Thanks, Brooke," Peyton smiled, hugging her. "You're the best. I don't know what I would do without you."

"We're family, P. Jagielski," Brooke winked. "Come on, Jenny, let's go play for a while and let mommy and daddy have some private time."

"They always wrestle during private time," Jenny said, her lips pursed in concentration. "I don't think there's a bed for them to wrestle in here, though."

Both Peyton and Jake reddened while Brooke laughed heartily, Lucas joining in with her laughter.

"Oh boy, that one is going in the memory book," Brooke giggled, taking the little blonde girl's hand and leading her away.

Jenny looked up at Lucas, raising her arms. "Uncle Luke! Up!"

He chuckled warmly and lifted her to him. Brooke watched with a tender expression on her face. From this perspective, the little blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked like she could belong to Lucas as she put her hands on his face.

"Ouch, Uncle Luke!" she laughed. "Too much beard!"

"Hey! I do not have a beard. It's called a five o'clock shadow, monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Really? Your daddy told me you were born in the jungle.."

"No!" Jenny squealed, cracking up. She wriggled away from Lucas after awhile, going to chase after some other kids.

"She adores you," Brooke observed.

"She adores everyone," Lucas replied.

"But you especially!" 

Lucas shrugged with a fond smile. "I guess so. She's great."

"You're surprisingly good with girls."

"That's the first I've ever heard that," Lucas joked. Brooke rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe we'll have one of our own some day," Lucas said, his voice soft as he held out a hand to her. "Come dance, Cheery."

"Okay," she smiled.

And this time when they danced at a wedding, there was no revelation of a secret kiss. There was no heated fight in the back room. No tears, no sadness, no anger. Just a couple enjoying each other's company and contemplating their future together silently.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mama!" Jamie yelled. "MAMA!"

"What, Jamie?" Brooke panted, sliding into the play room. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, her clothing rumpled.

He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Truck," he said finally, slowly raising up the toy in his hand.

Brooke sighed, reluctantly bemused. "Yes, baby, that's a truck."

The door opened and Lucas walked in, grinning at Jamie first and kissing him on the head before doing the same to Brooke.

"Julian just gave me the first cut of the movie," Lucas said happily, holding up a DVD. "He said it's the edited version, but that a few scenes might be pulled for length's sake."

"Let's watch it!" Brooke exclaimed, lifting Jamie up and sitting him on the couch.

"Nemo?" he asked.

"Nah, baby, not Nemo this time," Brooke said. "Maybe if you're very good for mama we can watch it after dinner."

"Jenny come?"

"I'll ask Auntie Peyton, okay?"

He considered the terms of this agreement before nodding stoicly.

"He's really turning into a brooder," Brooke teased as he set up the DVD.

"He must get that from you," Lucas joked, picking up the remote and pressing play. Brooke let out a little squeal and snuggled in closer to his side as the opening credits began to play.

Jamie sat still for all of about five minutes before he toddled off to play with his trucks. Brooke and Lucas were continuously surprised at how good he was at amusing himself.

The movie opened with the actor playing Lucas sitting in his car, with a brief flashback to scoring the winning basket of his first game. Suddenly, the brunette actress playing Brooke appeared from behind him, and the scene played out nearly exactly as it had in real life.

"This is too weird," Brooke giggled. "They're…us."

Lucas grinned back. "I know, right?"

The movie continued on, both Lucas and Brooke tensing as the scene of he and Peyton in the hotel room played out in front of them. Lucas placed a tentative kiss to the top of her head, and she looked up at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Luke, don't worry."

He could tell by her eyes that she was being completely honest, and it brought a warm feeling to his chest as he realized how far they had truly come. It had been an entire year now since he and Brooke had started over once again as a couple. If they had thought making a relationship work in high school was hard, it was nothing compared to making one work as two twenty year olds raising a two year old child after losing their best friends in a car accident. Between grieving, learning how to raise a child, and trying to make ends meet, the stress had felt nearly unbearable at times. But somehow they had made it through those moments, and they sat in comfortable silence now, watching their own love story play out in front of them.

Brooke winced as the on-screen Lucas walked into on-screen Brooke's bedroom to find her in bed with Chris Keller. This time it was his turn to assure her that he was fine.

"You know I forgave that a long time ago," Lucas mumbled into her hair. "Besides, I really didn't have much of a right to be angry."

"Neither did I though," she pointed out, referring to a previous scene. She had been proud of the emotion that the actress playing her portrayed as she spat the words _I wanted you to FIGHT for me! _ in a hurt rage. At the same time, she realized that she had been pretty unfair to Lucas back then. "I shouldn't have started something with you before I was ready to trust you again."

Lucas shrugged and kissed her briefly. "Well, it all got us here. And that's what's important, really."

"Exactly," she grinned, snuggling into his neck. The film continued and she giggled as she watched a scene that played out a memory she had nearly forgotten. It hadn't been in his published book, and she was glad to see it in the film.

"_Brooke, where are you going?" Lucas yelled out, laughing as he jogged after her. She had been watching him practice some jumpshots while pretending to do her English homework, which Lucas was forcing her into doing. She had abruptly put down her collected works of Shakespeare book and kicked off her heels, dashing off toward the river. _

_"Going swimming," she smirked at him over her shoulder. _

_"Brooke," Lucas said warningly. "You don't even know how deep that river is. Besides, I don't think you're allowed to swim in there." _

"_Since when have I ever cared what I'm allowed to do?" she replied with a kinked eyebrow as she slipped out of her jeans, leaving her in a pair of deep purple lace boy shorts. She pulled her black tank over her head, revealing a matching bra, and Lucas swallowed hard. _

"_How am I ever supposed to say no to you when you look like that?" _

_Brooke shrugged cutely and crinkled her nose. "Oh, sweetie, no one says no to Brooke Davis." _

_And with that, she leapt off of the rock she was standing on and into the water with a squeal. Lucas chuckled in amusement, taking her place on the rock and squinting to watch for her resurfacing. The length of the wait began to unsettle him. _

_"Brooke!" he yelled. "Brooke!" _

_When it had been nearly an entire minute, he quickly shed his shoes and shirt and dove in, feeling his basketball shorts start to weigh him down as he splashed through the murky water. "BROOKE!" _

_She surfaced suddenly, cracking up. _

"_Gotcha!" she teased, splashing him in the face. Her smile fell when she took in the furious look in eyes. "Come on, Broody, it was just a bit of fun…" _

_"Fun?" he yelped. "Brooke, I thought you had drowned!" _

"_Baby, I'm sorry," she said softly, swimming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as they tread water. "I was just playing." _

"_You play too much," he mumbled, and he could practically feel the pout on his face. _

_"I know," Brooke admitted. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you so bad." _

_"How could you not think that would terrify me?" he asked seriously, reaching up to cup her cheek. "Brooke, losing you is the absolute worst thing that could ever happen to me. I love you too much." _

_Her expression softened from teasing and flirtatious to compassionate and loving. "Oh, Boyfriend, I love you, too. I promise to play nice from now on." _

"_Good," he said firmly, kissing her tenderly. "Well, other than between the sheets." _

_Brooke pretended to look scandalized, splashing him. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" _

_He laughed, grabbing onto her as she swam away from him and kissing her hard, allowing himself to get lost in the moment for the first time since Keith had passed. He was leaving with his mom soon to tour colleges, and he wanted to hold onto this feeling he had with Brooke. For now, the rest of the world could wait. _

"I was so mad," Lucas laughed. "You terrified me!"

"I never did know when to say when," Brooke admitted.

"Which has sometimes come in handy," he smirked. She laughed and swatted at him as they continued to watch the film.

Even the scenes in which Lucas chose Peyton, and even the parts where it was about his relationship with the blonde, Brooke found herself thoroughly enjoying the movie. It was well written and amazingly acted, and even the twinges from the past couldn't keep her from being proud of her boyfriend's work.

Where the novel had ended, with him choosing Peyton at the basketball game, the movie continued.

"Selfless sacrifice is truly the purest form of love," on-screen Lucas was narrating. "The night of State, Brooke Davis performed the most selfless act of love I had ever seen; and I hadn't even known it."

Suddenly, the screen went black, reading the words "two years later."

It showed a brief shot of Haley and Nathan's graves, and the scene of Lucas and Brooke fighting in the cemetery. It then jumped to Lucas watching the DVDs with Peyton, and the fight and breakup that ensued. It continued on to Jamie being sick, and concluded with Brooke finally giving in to trying with Lucas once again.

By the end, Brooke was teary eyed.

"Lucas, that was beautiful."

"I know that people say that _Ravens _was my love letter to Peyton," Lucas said seriously, brushing her hair from her face, "but you're the one with the real love letters. And this movie really _shows _how much I love you and how much I messed up."

"And it shows that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end," Brooke smiled softly, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Mama!" Jamie exclaimed from the corner, and Lucas groaned as Brooke pulled her lips just out of his reach.

"Your son is such a cock block," he joked.

"Oh, now he's mine," Brooke teased back, standing and walking over to the toddler. "What's up, chicken butt?"

He cracked up. "I'm not chicken butt!"

"Oh, you're not?" Brooke asked mischeviously. "Daddy, did you know Jamie's not a chicken butt?"

Lucas furrowed his brow in fake concentration. "Really now? I could have sworn that's what the doctor said at his last check up."

"Nuh uh!" Jamie giggled hysterically as his parents both descended on him, tickling him. "I'm not chicken butt!"

The parents relented when it appeared he was laughing so hard he might have trouble breathing. Brooke pulled him to her and kissed him on the forehead, leaning back into Lucas who wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I love you," Jamie sighed sweetly, snuggling into Brooke and grasping at Lucas's hand.

"We love you, too," both Brooke and Lucas chorused.

"It's dinner time, little guy," Brooke said, standing and lifting him with her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Mac Cheese!" he exclaimed happily, raising up his chubby hands.

"You are your mother's son," Lucas laughed.

Over time, their references to Haley and Nathan had become less sad. The chuckles that would follow such statements were less bitter and melancholy and had become genuine. And while Jamie did exhibit several of his biological parents' qualities, he was truly Brooke and Lucas's son. Between his laughter, his love for books and his broody squint, and his dynamic energy, it was plain to see that he was growing up to be just like both sets of his parents. And Brooke and Lucas could not have been happier about it.

"I'll get started on that," Brooke said, pulling out some uncooked pasta and searching the fridge for different types of cheese. She had taken to making Haley's homemade recipe instead of the boxed stuff that she used to make.

"I'll keep this little guy out of your hair," Lucas said, hoisting Jamie onto his hip and walking off toward their bedroom. Brooke watched him go with a smile before starting about her work.

Meanwhile, Lucas put Jamie down in his and Brooke's room and searched in his nightstand, procuring a black velvet box and kneeling down in front of Jamie.

"Okay, buddy, listen careful now. I need you to take this to mama, okay?"

"Take it to mama," Jamie repeated seriously, nodding his head.

"That's right. Take it right to mama and say it's from daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" Jamie said triumphantly as he toddled off down the hall. Lucas took a deep breath, knowing he needed to be pretty close behind the toddler. He wiped his sweating palms on his jeans and walked down the hall. He entered the doorway to the kitchen just as Brooke turned around at Jamie's instance.

"Here mama," Jamie said, reaching up to her. "This from daddy."

Brooke's eyes went wide as she took the black box from the chubby hands of Jamie. She looked up to find Lucas looking at her with a nervous smile.

"I know you keep saying not yet," Lucas said softly, walking toward her slowly. "But I also haven't asked you properly." He slowly sunk to one knee, Jamie simply watching quietly in confusion. "Brooke, when Nathan and Haley got in that accident, I thought my life was over. My best friend and my brother were gone, and then suddenly I was told that I was to raise their son. With you, my ex-girlfriend. I was so scared, I wanted to shrug off the responsibility. But you were so brave, and so insistent, and I couldn't deny you the chance to do what Nathan and Haley wanted us to do. I loved you when I was sixteen, but that love is nothing compared to the love that I feel for you now. We became parents together in the most unconventional way and I found myself falling head over heels in love with you all over again. Love was never our problem, Brooke, it was just never the right time for us. But now is that time, I can feel it, and I want to seize it. I want us to be together forever. Will you marry me, pretty girl?"

"Yeah, mama!" Jamie yelled suddenly. "Say yeah!"

Brooke laughed tearily, her eyes swimming as she pulled Lucas up to kiss him. "Yes, absolutely yes," she said against his lips. She felt little hands pawing at her legs.

"Mama marry daddy?" he asked, blinking his big blue eyes up at her.

"You bet, little man," she said, slipping the ring onto her finger and showing him. Lucas was beaming, unable to restrain himself from squeezing her to him again.

"Daddy, you gonna squish her!" Jamie shouted worriedly, attempting to pry his parents apart.

Lucas laughed as Brooke picked him up, cooing comfort to the little boy. "He is such a mama's boy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Brooke teased, dropping a kiss to Jamie's head. "I love you, Lucas Scott."

"I love you too, Brooke Davis-gonna-be-Scott."


	23. Chapter 23

**This is going to be the last chapter of this story…I've lost inspiration for it and have some other great ideas, and I also want to finish off my two other current stories. Thanks to all of you for sticking through with me **

_Clink clink clink! _

Peyton smiled softly as she stood with champagne flute in hand. "I'll try to keep this short and sweet. After all, Brooke has always been the funny one and Lucas has always had a way with words. That's one of the best things about them, that they compliment each other so well. I think they're the very best example of how opposites attract. Their road hasn't been easy, but as Shakespeare said, the course of true love never did run smooth. Brooke has been my best friend since we were just little girls, and I can imagine my life would have been a hundred times duller without her by my side. I can't think of a kinder, more selfless person, and I am so glad that she found amazing happiness with Lucas, one of the best guys I know. I love you guys, and I can't wait to see your family continue to grow."

Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug as she sat back down beside the bride while Jake stood from Lucas's other side.

"Lucas and I were the boys from the Rivercourt, while Brooke and Peyton over there were the queens of Tree Hill High's social scene. It's pretty funny to look back on now. If someone had told us our freshman year of high school that we'd be married, I doubt we'd have believed them. But that's how love works. It's unexpected and it's strange. So while it might not make the most sense why Brooke would ever go for Lucas," everyone laughed at this, and Lucas glared at Jake mock-threateningly, "it just works. I've watched them grow a lot over the years, Brooke from the spoiled cheerleader and Lucas from the shy, broody kid from the Rivercourt. I've watched them grow together and because of each other, and I think that's a beautiful thing. To Brooke and Lucas, who just make sense."

It had been a year since Lucas had proposed to Brooke, and they had decided that wasting time just seemed silly when they were practically married all ready, after all. Brooke watched the guests at the reception as they twirled on the dance floor, leaning her head on her new husband's shoulder. Lucas nudged her with a grin.

Rachel, in her black bridesmaid's dress, was wrapped in Julian's arms on the dance floor, cracking up laughing.

"I don't know how I never saw that one coming," Brooke smirked. "Ever since she came back, those two have been eying each other."

"Mama!" Jamie cried, scrambling onto her lap.

"Hi baby," Brooke smiled. "Are you having fun?"

"The party's real fun, Mama."

"I think so, too," she said, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Mama, how come there's only two red flowers?" Jamie asked as he played with her bouquet. She sighed, pulling him closer to her as Lucas gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"They're a symbol."

Lucas looked at Jamie's confused blue eyes and took over. "Which is something that stands for another thing. Like, how that funny looking check mark on Daddy's basketball shoes stands for Nike. The roses stand for your other mom and dad."

Jamie crinkled his little face. "But you're mama and daddy."

"Yeah, we are," Brooke said. She couldn't believe they were all ready having this conversation, when he was not even four yet. "But see, most babies come out of the mommy's tummy. You didn't come out of my tummy. You came out of Haley's, who was mama and daddy's best friend."

"Then where are they?" he asked, looking around. "Peyton and Rachel are your bestest friends and they're here."

Brooke swallowed, hard, and bit her lip. "They had an accident when you were just a baby, and now they're up in the sky with the stars where they can watch over you. They left you with us to take care of you and to be your mom and dad."

He still looked confused, which didn't surprise Lucas or Brooke. He simply shrugged.

"Well I love you mama, even if I didn't come out of your tummy."

"Thanks, baby," she smiled in relief, squeezing him. "I love you, too."

"Did Jenny come out of Peyton's belly?"

"Nope," Lucas said.

Jamie rolled his eyes, a move that was characteristically Brooke and Lucas chuckled. "Well then I don't see the big deal with this belly business."

And with that, their almost-four-year old was gone, running off to go find Jenny and Lily.

"Wow," Brooke breathed, leaning into Lucas once again. "I can't believe we just had that talk."

"It went well, though," Lucas pointed out, playing with a few of her loose curls. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

"I am a married lady!" Brooke gasped, pretending to be scandalized. "You just wait till my husband hears about this."

"Husband? What's he like?"

"Real scary guy."

"I should probably hide."

"You probably should."

They grinned at each other, rubbing noses and kissing softly.

"I love you, Brooke," he said quietly. "I know I've said that like a hundred times today, but I really mean it."

"I know you do," she smiled. "And I love you too."

"So," he sighed as she tucked herself into his arms. "Is this everything you imagined it would be?"

Brooke thought back to when she was seventeen, dreaming of marrying Lucas Scott before the whole world went to hell after the shooting.

"It's more," she finally said.

"More?"

"Yeah," Brooke said quietly, smiling softly to herself. "It's even more than I imagined. I have this beautiful, amazing life that I never would have imagined. And it's horrible that Haley and Nathan aren't here to share it with me, but I know that wherever they are, they're really happy for us."

"I think they are, too."

"Come on, husband," Brooke smiled, standing. "Let's go show 'em what we've got."

Lucas laughed. "Brooke, you know the Scott men are cursed with a lack of moves."

"I'll take baby girl off your hands," Skills said, appearing at Brooke's side. "Let's go show them what you're workin' with, shorty."

Brooke giggled, letting Skills lead her to the dance floor. Lucas leaned back with a grin, finishing off his glass of champagne. Brooke's tight, strapless cream-colored lace gown fit perfectly over her every curve, and as he watched her twist around to some Britney Spears song, he wasn't surprised that he was distracted with thoughts of getting it off of her later.

Skills twirled her around and she shot him a wink as her eyes met his. He winked back at her and laughed as she and Skills almost toppled over, colliding with an alarmed but amused Jake and Peyton.

"You're a lucky guy, Scott," Mouth pointed out as he took a seat beside the groom.

"Don't I know it."

"I'm happy you finally figured it out," Mouth said. "Brooke's a great girl. The best if you ask me."

"You're pretty much her favorite person, if that's any consolation," Lucas replied.

"It is," Mouth said with a cheeky grin. "I'm holding out for an annulment between you two before I make my move."

Lucas jokingly swatted at him. "Thanks for being such a good friend to her over the years, Mouth. Especially when I was too much of an idiot to be there for her."

"I would do it all over again," Mouth said simply.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Lucas asked suddenly.

Mouth was quiet for a moment, but Lucas could all ready see the answer in his friend's eyes. "Yeah, back in high school. But it's been a long time since then, Luke."

And he was right. They had graduated nearly four years ago, and things had changed so much in that time that it was crazy to even think that anything could possibly be the same.

"Good," Lucas joked. "Because I think you could give me a run for my money with Brooke. She adores you too much."

Mouth smiled before standing. "Brooke's friend Millie is giving me the eye. I'm gonna go see if I can't snatch my own brunette."

Lucas laughed as Mouth strutted off to join Brooke's mousy brunette business partner. The two girls had met in fashion school years before, and Millie had, by pure coincidence, ended up in Tree Hill on a vacation with her brother's family. She ran into Brooke, and three months later, she had moved to Tree Hill and started a boutique with her.

Lucas had published another book, about the lives of Nathan and Haley. It had been appropriately titled "Always and Forever." The book had seen a great amount of success, even though the first few months after its publication had been some of the hardest of Lucas's life. He had been forced to go on a book tour, away from Brooke and Jamie for three entire months.

It was then that he was absolutely sure how much he needed Brooke by his side. And it was also the first time he had realized that he no longer considered Jamie Nathan's son. Jamie was his son, through and through, and the biology of his being couldn't change that.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a light tug on his ear lobe by Brooke's teeth. "Quit your brooding and get me upstairs, husband."

Lucas kinked an eyebrow and scrambled to his feet, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I've been waiting to hear that all night."

Brooke giggled. "Let's go say goodnight to our little monster."

"Is he staying with Peyton and Jake or Ma?"

"With Peyton and Jake," Brooke reaffirmed. "But halfway through the week he'll be going to your mom's."

Brooke and Lucas were going to take a much-deserved honeymoon to Hawaii for a week, leaving the next morning. For the night, they were going to enjoy each other's company in the honeymoon suite of the hotel where the reception was held.

They went over to Jamie, each giving him tight hugs and kisses, telling him to be good and that they would miss him, before dashing off to the elevator like a couple of teenagers, giggling.

As soon as the silver doors closed, Brooke had him pinned against the wall, kissing him passionately and tugging at his suit jacket.

"Brooke Scott, you never change."

The words tumbled out of his mouth and he took immense satisfaction in them. She seemed to, too, based on the way they hardly made it to their room out of the elevator.

Lucas and Brooke Scott thoroughly enjoyed their first night together as a married couple, perfectly aware that it was just the first of many.

**I feel really bad, I feel like this is a really bad ending to the story, and fairly abrupt. But I just don't have that much interest for this story anymore and I really want to finish Shaking Paper and even Backfire. I also plan on starting a new story, and I want votes on which of the following I should do! All are Brucas, of course. **

**-Based on the movie Drive Me Crazy. Brooke and Lucas are neighbors and were best friends until middle school. He became a trouble maker, she became the most popular girl in school. But when she gets snubbed by her dream guy and he gets dumped by his girlfriend, they come together once again to help each other out. **

**-Brooke and Lucas have been best friends since their freshman year of high school. She always loved him, he picked her best friend and it didn't work out between them. He's kicked himself ever since, but has never let himself entertain the idea of her ever giving him another chance. Now they're 20, and he's just been drafted to the Knicks, where Brooke is at NYU for school. Maybe it's not too late for second chances, after all…**

**-Brooke is from L.A., Haley is from Raleigh, Peyton is from Portland, Lucas is from San Francisco, Nathan is from New York City, and Jake is from Savannah. They meet their freshman year of college in Seattle and learn that, in college, your friends become your family, your thoughts quickly become your actions, and that what goes up must come down. **


End file.
